Samurai Land
by OP fanboy 13
Summary: Straw Hat akhirnya sampai di negeri Wano, tempat dimana Luffy memburu Kaidou. Namun apa yang terjadi dengan sang Wakil kapten disana? Main focus Zoro, banyak OC. no pairing.
1. Landed

Disclaimer:  
First, Oda own One Piece.

Second, I just make a fic, and really excited about Wano arc.

Third, This Indonesia Language fic

Fourth, Gear fourth...!, haha I mean, Let's read...!

* * *

Chapter 1: Landed 

Di suatu malam, di suatu desa terlihat seorang wanita menggendong bayi tengah bersembunyi diselah rumah bergaya khas Jepang seperti hendak menghindar dari sesuatu, dia melihat ke sekeliling tempat persembunyian untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yg mengikuti.

"Kau harus tetap hidup" wanita itu berkata pada bayinya dan segera mengecup dahi bayi tersebut.

"A..Anda sedang apa disini ?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang berlari melintas, melihat seorang Ibu dan bayinya yg sedang bersembunyi di antara dua rumah yang berdekatan.

"Tolong bawa anak ini, dan pergi dari desa ini, kalau bisa dari pulau ini juga" kata si Ibu kepada lelaki tersebut dan menyerahkan anak tercintanya pada lelaki tersebut.

"B..Baik...tapi Anda akan..."

"CEPAT..!" Teriak wanita itu.

"Baiklah" sang lelaki itu pun berlari menjauhi desa dengan seorang anak di tangannya.

"Itu dia..! Wanita Itu...!, teriak bayangan seseorang yang datang dan melihat wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, belum sempat dia melihat dengan jelas tiba-tiba...

*SPLATT..!* Darah segar wanita itu terciprat di tembok. 

* * *

"Oi Zoro..!, bangun...!, kita sudah sampai di Negeri Wano...!, wohoho...kerenzz...", teriak sang kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami dari atas kepala Sunny Go pada crew bermata satu yg tengah tertidur bersandar, di pinggir pagar batasan sebelah kiri.

"Mm..?, Hoamm..., iyaa...", sahutnya yg terbangun dari tidur siangnya. "tch...cuma mimpi..", Zoro berkata dalam hati.

Sesaat mereka bersandar di pelabuhan desa, semua crew bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan ke tengah pulau mengantar Kanjuro, Kin'emon, dan Momonosuke ke desa mereka, kapten Straw Hat 'Monkey D. Luffy' sudah berjanji akan mengantar mereka, jika Luffy sudah berjanji maka dia akan menepati janjinya.

"Umm...apakah SUPERRR... tidak apa-apa jika meninggalkan Sunny Go disini?", tanya 'Franky' sang tukang kayu kapal.

"Eh iya bagaimana jika ada yg berusaha mencuri atau merebut?", tanya 'Nami' sang navigator khawatir.

"Em betul kata Nami-san mungkin Sunny akan dibakar, atau dihancurkan bahkan ditenggelamkan", sahut sang arkheolog 'Nico Robin' dengan wajah datar.

"Oi oi~~jangan begitu Robin..., menakutkan~~", sang Sniper 'Usopp' menimpali.

"Aaahhh...Sunny akan tenggelam...!", teriak sang dokter berbulu dengan suara imutnya 'Tony-Tony Chopper' panik.

"Oi Chopper...!, Sunny baik-baik saja", kata pendekar pedang 'Roronoa Zoro' berusaha menenangkan Chopper.

"Yohoho~, ternyata memang tidak akan apa-apa, Ah~", jawab sang pemusik 'Brook' yang hanya tinggal tulang, menenangkan diri dengan meminum teh.

"Nami-Swan~, Robin-Chwan~ ini bekal kalian, yang lain ambil sendiri...!", kata sang koki 'Sanji' membawakan dua bekal sambil menari dengan mata berbentuk love.

"Bodoh...", timpal Zoro.

"Kau ada masalah Otak lumut?"

"Dan kau cari luka Alis obat nyamuk?", *klik* suara salah satu katana Zoro mulai di keluarkan dari tempatnya.

"Kau yang akan mendapat luka", *tap* suara hentakan kaki Sanji bersiap untuk melayang.

"BERISIK...!" *PLETAK* suara pukulan Nami yg mendarat di kepala mereka dan tentunya sangat ampuh...

"Shishishi...kalian berdua lucu", kata Luffy.

"Berisik..!", balas mereka berdua serentak sambil mengelus benjolan di kepala masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana?", tanya Franky sekali lagi.

"Ya', semuanya ikut, kita tinggalkan Sunny disini", jawab Kapten dengan polosnya.

"Jangan bodoh" timpal Sanji mendengar perkatan kaptennya. "Begini saja, Franky kau tetap disini sementara kita mengantar orang-orang ini, jika sudah sampai kita akan menghubungimu melalui den-den mushi, kita akan memberi tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan", lanjut Sanji.

"Lagipula di pelabuhan ini semua mengenaliku dan Kanjuro bisa aku pastikan kapal ini aman, kami orang-orang yang di percaya di desa ini", timpal Kin'emon

"Baiklah aku akan disini dulu, lagi pula ada sedikit kerrrusakan kecil pada Sunny, aku akan memperrrbaikinya untuk mengisi waktu" jawab Franky dengan gaya khas supperrrnya itu.

"Okey, kita berangkaaatt...!", teriak Luffy dengan penuh semangat.

Semua orang yang ada di Sunny akhirnya turun kecuali Franky yang bersiap untuk memperbaiki kapal, sementara yang lain menyusuri jalan bergerombol, membawa bekal dan peralatan masing-masing. Di perjalanan Staw Hat crew berbicara bercanda seperti biasanya sambil menikmati pemandangan negeri Wano yang indah.

"Em...apa di desa atau negri ini terdapat poneglyph..?", tanya Robin ke Kanjuro ataupun Kin'emon.

"Eng...? apa itu poneglyph?", tanya Kin'emon balik.

"Batu besar dengan tulisan aneh" timpal Zoro.

"Zoro, itu bukan batu besar dengan tulisan aneh, itu sebuah sejarah", balas Robin atas pernyataan Zoro.

"Yah yah...,terserah...", kata Zoro dengan intonasi malas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan benda itu?" tanya Kanjuro.

"Ehm, membacanya", jawab Robin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau yakin?, sudah lama tidak ada seorang pun yg bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di batu itu dari dalam negeri ini atau pun luar negeri ini", kata Kanjuro kurang yakin.

"Oi oi..jangan meremehkan Robin-cwan~ kami, bodoh..!, dia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa membaca tulisan aneh itu..!, iya kan? Robin-cwan~?", kata sanji memarahi Kanjuro dan Kin'emon.

"Itu bukan tulisan aneh Sanji-san!, itu sejarah" balas Robin.

"Hhmp..!" Zoro mendengus dan tersenyum jahat menoleh ke arah lain menyindir Sanji.

"Ngghh" Sanji membalas dengusan Zoro dengan tatapan kejam.

"Eh..., Zoro kau mau kemana?, tetap di tengah atau kau akan-", Nami mencoba memberi arah Zoro karena dia mulai berjalan menjauh dari kelompok, namun di potong oleh Zoro.

"Ya, Mengerti...!", potong Zoro dengan memperlihatkan gigi seraya kesal.

"O'Nami aku takut~", keluh Momo ke Nami sambil memendamkan wajahnya ke arah dada Nami.

"Fufufu", tawa kecil Robin.

"Hahaha", Sanji tertawa puas karena Zoro kesal.

"Nngg...tunggu...DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Brook, Sanji, Kin'emon bersamaan melihat tingkah Momo.

"Ng..., itu desanya?", tanya Luffy.

"Bukan, itu desa kecil tempat klan Amedachi tinggal, kita akan beristirahat di sana", jawab Kin'emon.

Sesampainya di desa kecil itu, mereka berhenti di depan rumah kecil dan meminta izin pada pemilik rumah untuk berteduh di depan rumahnya, mereka lalu membuka bekal yang di buat Sanji untuk di makan bersama-sama.

"Apakah masih jauh Kin'emon-san?", Tanya Brook.

"Ah.., jika sudah sampai di desa kecil ini berarti kita sudah setengah jalan."

"Aku lelah~", sambung Chopper. "Boleh aku naik ke pundakmu nanti Zoro?"

"Tidak!, anggap saja ini latihan untuk menguatkan dirimu Chopper."

"Kenapa tidak berubah menjadi rusa Chopper~?", tanya Usopp.

"Ahh...benar ahahaha, Walk Point..!", mengeluarkan tawa khas nya dan berubah menjadi rusa kutub yang sempurna.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan, disaat yang bersamaan keluarlah sosok wanita dari rumah tersebut, dia berambut merah tergerai sepunggung, mengenakan kimono putih bercorak Cherry Blossom, dia menantap Zoro dan Shusui-nya. Zoro yg tengah berbicara dengan Chopper dan Ussop merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya, dia menoleh ke arah tatapan tersebut dan mengamati sosok wanita yang menatapnya, Zoro berkata dalam hatinya, "ada apa dengan wanita itu?, aneh...", Dan kembali berbicara dengan kedua nakama-nya.

"Dia... Rambut hijau... Shusui...?" Kata wanita itu dalam hatinya sambil mengamati seluruh tubuh Zoro, pada saat Zoro menatapnya secara sepontan muka wanita itu memerah.

"Ah... Nona boleh aku melihat celana-", kata Brook sebelum...

*Duag* "BODOH...!" Kata Nami dengan kepalan tangan yg sudah berasap dan benjolan besar di kepala Brook.

"Maaf yaa atas kelakuan orang bodoh ini", kata nami meminta maaf sambil memegang kepala belakang nya dan tersenyum aneh karena bersalah.

"Ah iya..., kalian siapa?, dan kenapa Kin'emon-san, Kanjuro-san, bersama kalian?", tanya wanita tersebut.

"Mereka adalah...bajak laut yang menolong kami di Dressrosa mereka yg mengantar kami bertiga sampai disini", jawab Kin'emon.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Kanjuro.

"Oh baiklah...salam kan aku pada Kaisar" kata wanita tersebut.

"Ayo kita lanjut...!", teriak Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu wanita cantik Wano?", tanya sang Koki.

"Namaku... Amedachi Kitsune...", sambil memberi senyum hangat

"Ooaaa... CANTIK sekaliiii... namanya maupun orangnya...", jawab Sanji. "Ksatria-mu pergi dulu yaa~", lanjut Sanji.

"Bajak laut yang aneh", pikir Kitsune.


	2. Arrived

Chapter 2 : Arrived

Pintu gerbang yang besar terbuka mempersilahkan kelompok yang mengantar Kanjuro, Kin'emon, dan Momonosuke. Mereka di sambut oleh deretan samurai ber-armor khas Jepang dan memberikan hormat ala samurai untuk penghormatan karena telah menyelamatkan ketiga warga Wano yg dianggap penting di desa bahkan negeri ini.

Woaahh... Kerennzzz...", kata Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp mata mereka mulai bersinar melihat barisan samurai ber-armor memberikan hormat dengan katana.

Lalu mereka di tuntun ke sebuah bangunan besar untuk di pertemukan oleh Kaisar, ruangan mewah namun tradisional terlihat diseluruh penjuru ruangan, mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke suatu ruangan yg disana sudah terdapat petinggi-petinggi negeri Wano termasuk Kaisar negeri Wano, mereka lalu dipersilahkan duduk.

"Jadi kalian yang menyelamatkan orang-orang penting kami, Kanjuro, Kin'emon, dan Momonosuke?" tanya sang Kaisar.

"Ya aku Luffy, aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut, dan ini nakama-ku", jawab Luffy sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu.

"Ah.., sekali lagi terima kasih" jawab Kaisar, "kalian bajak laut?, tetapi apa yang kudengar dari Kin'emon dan Kanjuro kalian bukan seperti bajak laut kebanyakan.

"Ah~, jangan terlalu memuji~" jawab kelompok Straw Hat kegirangan.

"Um...apakah aku boleh bertanya?", kata Nami.

"Ya" jawab Kaisar mempersilahkan.

"Kenapa Momonosuke begitu penting bagi negeri ini?", kata Nami menunjuk Momonosuke yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah menolong dan mengantarkan sampai disini, kalian berhak tau,... tunggu", Kaisar melihat salah satu katana milik Zoro yaitu Shusui yang ada di pinggang Zoro.

"Kau janji menjelaskanya Zoro-dono" timpal Kin'emon.

"Hhh...baiklah", lalu Zoro memulai bicara pada Kaisar. "Aku mendapatkan nya dari Ryuma...dia sendiri yang memberiku ini", jawab Zoro.

"Hmm... Maksudmu Ryuma sang legenda...? Bagaimana bisa kalau tidak...? Hantunya...? Pppffftt", Kaisar menahan tawa.

"Hngh...dengarkan dulu...!, mayat Ryuma yang memberiku ini...", kata Zoro namun tidak yakin atas ucapannya.

"Hahahaha... Apa maksudmu hahaha...", Kaisar tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Jelaskan yang benar Marimo bodoh...", Sanji berusaha meledek.

"Diam kau Alis bodoh, Hhnngghh..." Zoro mulai meperlihatkan gigi-gigi nya kesal dengan Sanji dan Kaisar yang menertawakanya.

"Fufufu", tawa Robin melihat kekacauan ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya yang mulia" kata Chopper.

"Ah...yah, jelaskan pada Ossan ini, Chopper", sahut Zoro.

"Kau harus sopan pada Kaisar, Zoro-dono", timpal Kin'emon.

"Shishishi...kau lucu, Zoro", sang kapten hanya tertawa.

"Yah silahkan jelaskan bocah rakun", Kaisar mempersilahkan.

"AKU RUSA KUTUB..!, dan ya dua tahun yang lalu kami melawan musuh yang menggunakan mayat sebagai pasukannya, tuan Kaisar...dan jasad Ryuma ada di antaranya."

"Ah benar aku sendiri yg melihat Zoro-san bertarung melawan Ryuma" sambung Brook. "walaupun aku sudah tidak punya mata, yohoho."

"Hmm itu masuk akal, tujuh tahun yang lalu ada sekelompok bajak laut mencoba menantang Kaidou di pulau ini namun mereka kalah, setelah pertempuran selesai dua mayat telah hilang dan makamnya sudah berantakan. Ksatria samurai Jigoro dan legenda samurai Ryuma, makam Jigoro di ambil hanya jasadnya saja, tetapi Ryuma...mereka membawa serta katana legendaris yang pernah digunakan untuk memotong naga yaitu 'Shusui'. Itu adalah salah satu harta karun kami, apakah benar... kau mengalahkan dan dipercayai Shusui oleh Ryuma...?", tanya sang Kaisar kepada Zoro.

"Ya, seperti kata Chopper dia menjadi salah satu pasukan musuh pada saat itu, dan aku yang mengalahkannya, Brook juga melihat pertarunganku pada saat itu, dia menyerahkan ini kepadaku", jawab Zoro tenang.

"Hmm..., baiklah kuserahkan Shusui padamu pendekar pedang Zoro", kata Kaisar dengan bijak.

"Ah...,mengerti...", kata Zoro dengan senyum khasnya.

"T...tapi yang mulia...", kata salah satu petinggi kerajaan.

"Ryuma sang legenda sudah percaya padanya, jadi...?" potong Kaisar.

"Baik yang mulia" dia tidak bisa mambantah.

"Tunggu bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku?", Nami mangacungkan tangannya.

"Ya benar" sahut Usopp

"Baiklah..., sebenarnya Momonosuke itu adalah...", Kaisar berhenti sejenak menatap Momo mengingat ini akan menjadi tidak mudah baginya dan bagi Momo. "Dia anak dari Kasiar sebelum aku, dan aku adalah petinggi yang diberi mandat selama Momonosuke dilarikan keluar pulau bersama Kin'emon dan Kanjuro", jelas Kaisar.

"Apa maksud Kaisar?", tanya Momo tidak percaya.

"Ya, sebenarnya ada apa?", tanya Robin dengan wajah serius yang ingin mengetahui 'sejarahnya'.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu Kaidou yaitu salah satu Yonkou, mencoba mulai menyerang kerajaan ini tetapi karena prajurit pada saat itu kuat, Kaidou gagal untuk menghabisi Kaisar sebelum aku. Pada saat itu dia masih menguasai sebagian kecil wilayah Wano, dan sekarang sudah hampir setengahnya, dia... mencoba membunuh Ayah Momonosuke untuk berkuasa, namun peraturan di kerajaan ini tahta akan diberikan ke penerus yang mengandung darah dan daging dari sang Kaisar. Jadi Kaidou ingin menghabisi seluruh keturunan Kaisar, dengan begitu semua sudah di gengamanya", jelas Kaisar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa sang Kaisar itu..., jika Kaidou saja tidak berani mendekati kerajaan ini, ah tidak maksudku, bahkan desa ini?", tanya Usopp.

"Kaidou bukanya tidak berani..., mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan belakangan ini sudah sering prajurit kerajaan menghilang tanpa jejak", kesedihan terlihat di wajah sang Kaisar. "Beberapa minggu setelah penyerangan salah satu desa kembali di kuasai. Dia Kaisar yang paling mengkhawatirkan penduduknya, sebelum keluar dari kerajaan ini untuk melihat desa yang diserang oleh Kaidou, dia memberi perintah padaku ("jika terjadi 'sesuatu' padaku suruh Kin'emon membawa lari momonosuke dari pulau, dan kau gantikan aku menjadi kaisar") dan itu adalah perintah terakhir darinya" jelas Kaisar.

Seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu merasakan kesedihan pada Momonosuke dan Kaisar yang mungkin berat untuk memberi tahu semua sejarah tantang Momonosuke.

"Bukan...", Momo bangkit dari duduknya. "Hhhggghh...'DIA' BUKAN AYAHKU...Kin'emon lah ayahku dia...yang selalu mengajariku banyak hal, dia...yang paling mengkhawatirkanku pada saat aku diculik di Punk Hazard, dia...", air mata Momo tak terbendung lagi.

Semua terdiam dengan situasi yang kurang menyenangkan ini, Nami menutup mulut nya merasa bersalah atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pada Kaisar.

"Bohong...itu semua bohong kan...?", Momo mendekati Kin'emon dan meremas baju Kin'emon kuat-kuat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baju Kin'emon.

"Itu semua...benar...Momonosuke, maaf... tidak memberi tahu dirimu sebelumnya tapi semua itu...benar, kau harus tetap hidup Momonosuke, kau harus tetap hidup, itu yang diperintahkan ayahmu kepada kami"  
Kin'emon menjelaskan dengan mata berkaca dadanya sesak, seolah ada batu yang menghantam.

Zoro teringat kata-kata dari Kin'emon sama seperti kata-kata wanita dengan anaknya yang ada dalam mimpinya. "Kau harus tetap hidup", Zoro mengulang nya dalam hati.

"Gggggaaahhh...", Momo berlari keluar ruangan dan menghilang, seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa melihat dan merasakan kepedihan hati Momo karena pahit nya kenyataan.

"Zoro kau kejar Momo", perintah kapten dari bajak laut Straw Hat.

"Kenapa harus aku?...baiklah kapten", Zoro bertanya namun untuk tidak dijawab, dan dia berlari mengejar Momo.

"Ya kenapa dia?", tanya Kin'emon.

"Shishishi, percaya saja dengan Zoro", jawab Luffy dengan tenang karena dia tau Zoro sangat cocok untuk 'menghadapi' anak kecil.

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu...

XXXXX

"Tch kemana perginya bocah itu"

Zoro berlari tak tentu arah memasuki tikungan, melewati tangga, salah masuk kamar... "Kyaaa...!", dan melompat dari bangunan setinggi sepuluh meter, terima kasih pada keberuntungannya dia berhasil keluar dari area kerajaan, tapi apakah Momo juga keluar dari area kerajaan?. Zoro berjalan memasuki area persawahan yang dekat dengan area kerajaan, didekatnya terdapat beberapa rumah warga, dia menelusuri sawah dengan harapan bisa menemukan Momo.

Tak berapa lama Zoro mendengar isak tangis, isak tangis seorang bocah, "itu pasti dia", pikirnya, lalu dia mengambil jalan ke salah satu pematang sawah, dan benar suara tangisan itu semakin dekat.

"Oi, bocah" panggil Zoro karna dia melihat Momo yang sedang duduk di pinggir pematang sedikit terhalang tanaman padi yang mulai menguning.

"Ada apa?..hiks"

"Hmp...?, kau masih menangis?", Zoro berdiri di sebelahnya dan menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan Momo tidak menatapnya.

"Tidak...hiks"

"Yaaah..., kurasa memang berat..., bocah delapan tahun mendengar semua itu..."

Momo terdiam lalu menatap Zoro yang ada di sampingnya sedikit kabur pandanganya karena terhalang air mata.

"Tetapi walau bagaimana pun kau ingin menjadi seorang samurai kan?" Zoro memberikan senyum khasnya pada bocah laki-laki itu.

Momo kembali menatap acak pemandangan yang ada di depanya, dengan sedikit mengusap matanya dengan tangan dia kembali terdiam.

"Semua itu kenyataan, dan kau harus mengahadapinya, bukankah memalukan jika seorang samurai di tengah pertarungan dia membalikan badan?", sambung Zoro.

"Iya..., aku tau tapi...", Momo mencoba berbicara.

"Mengenai Kin'emon, dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, merawatmu dangan baik, dan mengenai Ayahmu... kalau dia buruk mungkin dia tidak memerintahkan Kin'emon untuk membawa anaknya pergi..."

"Karena..., kau harus tetap hidup... bocah, negeri ini bergantung padamu. Jadilah kuat agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu dan orang terdekatmu...", sambung Zoro.

Momo memikirkan kata-kata Zoro dadanya terasa sesak mengingat semua kenangan dia dengan Kin'emon, air matanya seperti mau tumpah kembali, "ya ini kenyataan", pikirnya. Tiba-tiba Momo berdiri dari duduk nya dan, "Mm..." Diringi anggukan yang mantap dari Momo.

Tidak jauh dari situ, terlihat sesosok gadis cilik seumuran Momo mendekat, dia memakai kimono lusuh namun masih dalam kondisi baik.

"Kudengar kau penerus Kaisar yaa..?", tanya gadis cilik itu dengan polosnya menunjuk kearah Momo, "aku mendengarnya dari ayahku, tolong selamatkan negeri ini yaa..", Momo hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Dan kau pendekar pedang, selamatkan negeri ini juga."

"Ehh...?!", Zoro terkejut dengan perkataan gadis kecil tersebut dan dia menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia mengusap kepala gadis kecil tersebut, "Negeri ini tidak akan apa-apa..."

"Oi, Momo kita kembali ke istana.., sepertinya aku melewatkan sake karena mengejarmu.."

"Baik.., Zoro-san"

Dan gadis kecil tersebut melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Dengan mendengar Momo sudah mau di ajak ke istana kerajaan lagi Zoro mulai berjalan.

"Tunggu.., Zoro-san", Momonosuke memanggil Zoro yg sudah agak jauh, "kau salah jalan", sambungnya.

Hhiiiiigghh...!

* * *

XXXXX

Di ruangan istana kerajaan Wano setelah Zoro pergi mencari Momo...

XXXXX

Setelah susasana tenang kembali, kelompok Topi Jerami kembali bertanya kepada Kaisar.

"Lalu kenapa Kaidou tidak membunuhmu Kaisar?", tanya Robin yang haus akan sejarah dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ehh..?, ya...dia tau itu akan percuma, karena mandat dari Kaisar sebelumku semua petinggi akan mengantikan posisi Kaisar sampai Momo kembali", tegasnya. "Semangat juang negeri ini lah yang membuat negeri ini bertahan dari Kaidou, dan mungkin jika Momo tewas semangat juang 'mereka' akan padam."

"Jadi Momo akan menggantikanmu?", tanya Nami.

"Ya kau benar, dia akan meneruskan perjuangan Kaisar sebelumku, namun sangat bahaya bagi Momo jika Kaidou masih ada di negeri ini. Baiklah sekarang kalian aku undang makan, kami punya daging kualitas terbaik disini, dan sake terbaik tentunya."

"Whoaa... MAKAN...!", Teriak Luffy, Brook, dan Chopper

"Ah aku harus memberi tahu Franky dulu, dia adalah nakama kami yang sedang menjaga kapal kami", Sanji meminta izin pada Kaisar dan mengeluarkan mini den-den mushi.

*Jeduagh* pintu terbuka kencang terlihat Zoro menenteng Momo di tangan kirinya, dia terlihat keletihan karena habis berlari kencang.

"Bodoh...", ucap Sanji yang menggenggam baby den-den mushi.

"JANGAN merusak pintu seperti ITU...!", Nami mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sake terbaik hab-", *pletak* benjolan besar terbentuk indah di kepala hijau Zoro.

Sementara Zoro mengusap benjolan, Momo berpelukan dengan Kin'emon spertinya dia menangis lagi, dan yang lain bersiap untuk menuju ruang makan, Sanji akhirnya bisa menghubungi Franky.

*purupurupurup-purupurupurup*

*catcha*

"Oi, Franky..."

"Ah, Sanji-bro.."

"Kau sekarang bisa kesini.."

"Hmm seperrtinya tidak bisa, aku mendapat inforrmasi bahwa pasukan Kaidou sedang menuju pelabuhan.."

"APA...?!"


	3. Disperse

Chapter 3: Disperse

"Luffy..!", Sanji ingin memberi tau apa yang terjadi di pelabuhan pada kaptennya tetapi belum sempat dia berbicara lebih, tiba-tiba prajurit samurai masuk.

*zreek* suara pintu bergeser terbuka. "Lapor Kaisar..!, pasukan Kaidou sudah bergerak, mereka terbagi dua, ada yang menuju ke istana dan ada yang menuju pelabuhan tempat bajak laut Topi Jerami berlabuh."

"Apa..?", semua crew bajak laut Straw Hat terkejut.

"Dasar si 'Kado' itu..!", kata Luffy geram.

"Oi~, Luffy yang benar Kaidou" kata Usopp membenarkan.

"Iya 'Kado' kan"

"Bukan~" kata Usopp mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba Kaisar membungkukan badannya di depan seluruh crew, mukanya sangat serius berbeda dengan pada saat berbincang beberapa saat yang lalu. Seluruh crew Topi Jerami merasakan amarah, kesal dan sedih bercampur dari raut wajah sang Kaisar.

"Luffy-san, bisakah...", sang Kaisar mulai berbicara. "Bisakah kalian meminjamkan 'kami' sedikit kekuatan?, aku tau kapal kalian sedang ada di pelabuhan dan dalam bahaya, tapi..."

"Tenanglah...Ossan, lagi pula aku juga sedang mengincar si 'Kado' itu", potong Luffy. "Dan dia membuatku menunda makan daging terbaik di sini."

"Heh", tawa kecil Zoro sambil tersenyum.

"Ah~, seperti Luffy yang biasanya", sahut Brook.

"Aaah...yang benar saja...", kata Nami dengan intonasi kecewa menepuk dahinya.

"Fufufu" tawa Robin melihat teman sesama wanita nya frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sunny?, Franky dalam bahaya", Usopp khawatir.

"Nah..., itu yang dari tadi aku ingin bicarakan", kata Sanji, *crek* suara korek api dinyalakan untuk menyulut rokok yang dari tadi sudah berada di bibirnya.

"Apakah kita akan berpencar?", tanya Chopper.

"Itu ide yang bagus menurutku, tapi siapa yang akan ke pelabuhan dan siapa yang di istana ini?", tanya sang Koki.

"Biar aku yang disini kalian jaga Sunny Go", kata Luffy.

"Apa kau gila Luffy?", sahut Sanji.

"Lagi pula kita masih punya sekelompok orang yang belum datang, Shishishi", kata Luffy.

"Ah... Mereka?", kata Zoro untuk meyakinkan.

"Mm" Luffy menganguk.

"Suruh dia datang ke istana jika sudah sampai, shishi", kata Luffy diiringi senyum lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak tau Kaidou akan ke sini atau ke pelabuhan?", tanya Nami.

"Kaidou pasti mengincar Momo, jika itu benar dia akan kesini karena mereka tahu bahwa Momo sudah kembali, dan kelompok yang menyerbu pelabuhan hanya untuk menghancurkan kapal kita, yohoho~ mengerikan...", timpal Brook.

"Ah benar juga", Chopper mengerti.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Luffy?", Robin bertanya.

"Yup, lagi pula aku di sini tidak bertarung sendirian, shishishi...benarkan, PRAJURIT SAMURAI...!", teriak Luffy untuk membangkit kan semangat para prajurit yang tengah bersiap.

"YAA...!", semua samurai mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi, tolong bawa Momonosuke bersama kalian", ucap Kaisar. "Jika dia di sini akan lebih membahayakan dirinya."

"Aku dan Kin'emon akan membantu Luffy di sini" Kanjuro menambahkan.

Kanjuro dan Kaisar terlihat menjelaskan kenapa Momo harus ikut ke pelabuhan secara diam-diam pada Luffy, disatu sisi Momo hanya diam, hanya bisa memandangi Kin'emon yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan tempurnya.

"Oi, bocah..., kau ingin bilang sesuatu pada nya?", kata Zoro yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Momo dengan memberikan dorongan pelan ke badan mungilnya.

Perlahan Momo menghampiri Kin'emon, muka Momo kembali sedih, dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang ingin meluap, para crew memandanginya dari kejauhan, Kin'emon pun tersadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan begitu dia membalikan badan untuk melihat orang itu.

Mata mereka terhubung, Kin'emon belum memakai helm samurai nya dia kesal dengan hal itu karena dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanya.

"A...AYAH, KIN'EMON..!", teriak Momo yang segera memeluk Kin'emon dengan erat.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, Momonosuke", Kin'emon mengatakanya dengan bangga sambil menahan rasa sesak yang hampir meluap, dia lalu mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

"Mm..., pasti..!", dengan lantang Momo mengatakan nya dan dia sudah tidak menagis lagi, lalu Momo menghampiri kelompok yang akan pergi ke pelabuhan.

"Hah..., sudah tidak menagis lagi, bocah?" Zoro meledek Momo.

"Hmmppphhh...tidak!, aku kan seorang samurai!", jawab nya polos dan sedikit kesal.

"Fufufu, dia mirip sekali denganmu..Zoro", Robin geli.

"Hnnngghhh...tidak, tidak mirip...sama sekali Robin..!", ucap Zoro kesal dan kebingungan.

"Ah..!", Robin menyadari kesamaan keduanya lagi dengan expresi terkejut dan sedikit senyum.

"Baiklah kita berangkat..!", Sanji berbicara pada kelompok Straw Hat. "Kuserahkan disini padamu Luffy" lanjutnya.

"Ya"

Seluruh crew straw hat mulai berlari menjauhi area kerajaan Wano, menyusuri jalan yang telah mereka lewati kedua kalinya namun kini untuk kembali ke pelabuhan, pemandangan Wano masih tetap sama namun perbedaan terlihat pada warga desa yang terlihat sedikit panik karena mereka mendengar bahwa Kaidou akan menyerang istana dan pelabuhan.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sampai di setengah perjalanan kembali, tepat di desa Amedachi crew Topi Jerami di hadang oleh wanita yang tadi memberi mereka tempat istirahat, dia merentangkan tangannya di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu..!", ucap wanita itu

"Ah~, kau Kitsune-chan kan?", kata Sanji dengan 'Love Hurricane' nya.

"Ya, dan aku ada urusan dengan orang ini", kata Kitsune sambil menunjuk pria berambut hijau.

Staw Hat crew langsung menoleh ke Zoro dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

"APA..?!", seluruh crew tersentak.

"Siapa namamu pendekar pedang?", tanya Kitsune.

"Aku tidak punya waktu, wanita", jawab Zoro ketus.

"Ini penting, ini semua tentang dirimu..."

Dengan pernyataan itu Alis Zoro berdenyut, dia merasa wanita ini tidak main-main.

"Namaku..., Roronoa Zoro", ucap Zoro secara tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis "Sudah kuduga" katanya.

"Hmm?", Zoro mulai bingung. "Apa maumu?"

* * *

 **A/N: Apa yang Kitsune tau tentang Zoro?, Siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud Zoro sama Luffy?**

 **Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	4. Roronoa

Chapter 4: Roronoa

"Kalian pergi..., nanti aku menyusul", kata Zoro menyuruh crew Topi Jerami yang lain untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pelabuhan.

"Baik", Seluruh crew melanjutkan perjalanan kecuali...

"Oi, Koki kenapa kau masih disini..?", tanya Zoro kepada seseorang yang tidak ikut melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan wanita cantik seperti Kitsune-chan hanya berdua dengan Marimo sepertimu."

"Tch..., dia akan lebih dalam bahaya jika hanya berdua denganmu Alis Mesum...!"

"Apa yang kau katakan HEEH..?, lagi pula orang bodoh seperti kau tidak akan mencapai pelabuhan dengan cepat jika sendirian", sindir Sanji.

"Hhhnnnggghh...!, kau-", Zoro mulai kesal namun dipotong oleh Kitsune.

"Hentikan..!", Kitsune mencoba menengahi. "Lagi pula aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan...Roronoa-san disini."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah", kata Zoro.

Kitsune menatap Zoro, meyakinkan diri untuk memberi tau apa yang dia tau tentang Zoro, Kitsune memejamkan mata dan mulai berbicara, "Roronoa clan berasal dari Negeri ini.., desa mereka telah hancur dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu", Kitsune menatap Zoro kembali.

Sanji dan Zoro hanya terdiam, Sanji menyalakan rokok nya yang mati, sedangkan Zoro menatap acak hamparan rumput didepanya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Pada saat itu Kaidou baru menapakan kakinya pertama kali di Wano, mereka melakukan penyerangan ke desa kecil tempat clan Mifune, clan Mifune adalah clan terkuat setelah clan Roronoa, apa daya Kaidou lebih kuat dan mempunyai pasukan yang lebih banyak dari clan Mifune, karena mereka tau akan dihabisi oleh Kaidou mereka menyerahkan diri dan menjadi bawahan Kaidou, mereka bukan pengecut tapi semata-mata agar clan nya tidak habis..."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan clan si Marimo ini, Kitsune-chan?", tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Emm..., mereka semua...", Kitsune ingin melanjutkan tapi aura dingin Zoro membuatnya ketakutan untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah selesai mendongeng wanita..?, aku punya banyak urusan, aku pergi..." Zoro memotong omongan Kitsune dan mulai meninggalkannya, seraya dia tau apa jawabanya.

"Oi beraninya kau memotong pembicaraan seorang perempuan cantik, oi oi tunggu bodoh kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri", Sanji mengejar Zoro.

Sanji berhasil menyusulnya untuk menjadi panduan navigasinya ke pelabuhan, tetapi aura Zoro tidak sama seperti sebelum Kitsune bercerita, muka Zoro penuh kebingungan, khawatir dan amarah semua tergambar jelas.

"Apakah...Tosai-san...?" Gumam Zoro, dia terus berlari mengikuti arahan sang koki kapal namun pikiranya sudah melayang jauh.

* * *

XXXXX

Lima belas tahun yang lalu di East Blue...

XXXXX

"Oi, Roronoa Zoro..! Kemari lah..!"

Seorang pria paruh baya memanggil dan mencari-cari bocah berambut hijau yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon, dia membawa enam katana yang terbuat dari bambu di tanganya.

"Kemana bocah itu...?, ah itu dia"

*tak*

"Aww...", teriak Zoro yang masih berumur enam tahun pada saat itu. "Kenapa kau memukulku... Tosai-san?"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji mau latihan"

"Iya, nanti saja hari yang bagus seperti ini cocok untuk hoamm..."

"Bangun atau 'Shinai' ini mengenai kepalamu lagi?"

"I..I..iya", muka Zoro terlihat kesal.

"Nah aku akan mengajarimu teknik dasar 'Santoryu' jadi perhatikan baik-baik", Tosai memberikan tiga dari enam Shinai yang dipegangnya. "Pegang dua Shinai di dua tanganmu lalu satu di mulutmu seperti ini."

"Ah...merepotkan, bagaimana aku berbicara jika-"

*tak*

"Aw..."

"Kau aku ajarkan teknik ini bukan untuk berbicara tapi melindungi diri dan orang terdekatmu...mengerti?"

"Ya...", Jawab Zoro malas

Pria paruh baya itu pun mulai menginstruksikan teknik dasar Santoryu, Zoro mengikuti semua gerakan yang diajarkan padanya namun tetap saja, dia masih tidak serius terkadang jika Tosai tidak melihat ke arah nya, Zoro meninggalkannya secara diam-diam untuk mencari tempat tidur siang yang nyaman.

Pada suatu malam Tosai membangunkan Zoro dari tidurnya. "Zoro kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Mm...? Ini masih malam Tosai-san", Zoro bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Bangun..!, kau harus pergi sekarang juga..!", bentak Tosai.

"Hah...? Ada apa?", Zoro tersentak dari tidurnya.

Terdengar keributan di pintu depan rumah yang ditempati Tosai dan Zoro, mereka terlihat seperti sekelompok samurai dan beberapa kelompok yang terlihat seperti bajak laut.

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kembali, ikuti saja kemana arah kakimu bergerak..!"

"T..t..tapi, Tosai-san?"

"PERGI...!", Tosai membentak tidak terlalu kencang namun membuat Zoro ketakutan.

Zoro keluar melalui pintu belakang, dia berlari menjauh dari rumah dengan pikiran yang kacau karena tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Tosai yang tiba-tiba membentaknya, kegaduhan yang terjadi di depan rumahnya, semua membuatnya semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba...

"AAAKKHHH...!"

Suara Tosai menggelegar di heningnya malam itu, terdengar sangat pedih untuk Zoro, dia sempat menghentikan langkah kakinya karena teriakan itu, namun dia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Tosai. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan kembali", Zoro mulai menitikan air mata di pelariannya.

"Aku harus berlatih giat lagi, aku harus melindungi diriku dan orang terdekatku..., tapi..., aku tidak mempunyai orang terdekat lagi..." Zoro berkata dalam tangisnya.

Tiga hari berlalu dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tak tentu arah mengambil sehelai rumput untuk digigit, entah untuk apa?, mungkin sehelai rumput itu bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Dia mendaki sebuah bukit dan dia melihat sebuah rumah di balik bukit itu, di sana terdapat beberapa alat latihan diluarnya Zoro pun tersenyum. "Hmm..., dojo kah..?"

"Zoro"

"Zoro"

"ZORO..!"

"HAAH"

Teriakan Nami mengembalikan kesadaran Zoro yang dari tadi melamun, bahkan Zoro pun tidak sadar kalau dia sudah di pelabuhan dan dekat Sunny Go.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Zoro-bro?", tanya Franky.

"Hah?...Ya..."

"Aku dapat inforrmasi dari prrajurit kerajaan yang ada di pelabuhan, kelompok Kaidou yang mengarrah ke pelabuhan sudah mendekat..!, dan Luffy sedang bertarrung."

"Ya, persiapkan diri kalian..!, kita pertahankan Sunny Go dan pelabuhan ini."

* * *

 **flashback dari Zoro, kasian... see you next chapter^^**


	5. The Fight Begin

Chapter 5: The Fight Begin

Beberapa saat yang lalu setelah crew Topi Jerami meninggalkan istana...

"Lapor Kaisar, pasukan Kaidou yang menuju ke istana sekitar sepuluh ribu pasukan, dan yang menuju pelabuhan ada dua puluh ribu pasukan, dan Kaidou berada di kelompok yang menyerang istana", seorang prajurit melaporkan keadaan.

"Luffy-dono, apa mereka tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kanjuro.

"Mm..?, kenapa...?", tanya Luffy sambil memasukan jari kelingking ke lubang hidungnya.

"PASUKAN YANG DI HADAPI NAKAMA-MU LEBIH BANYAK..!", Kin'emon menjelaskan setangah berteriak.

"Shishishi..., mereka kuat..tenang saja", jawab Luffy dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kita harus mengatur strategi agar kekuatan yang kita miliki bisa dimanfaatkan dengan maksimal, Luffy-dono kau akan-", Kanjuro menoleh ke arah Luffy namun...

"KEMANA BOCAH 'MUGIWARA' ITU...?!", Kanjuro dan Kin'emon terkejut.

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu...

XXXXX

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu KAAADOOO...!"

Luffy telah berlari keluar istana dia menuju ke arah pasukan Kaidou yang sudah terlihat di kejauhan. Kaidou yang merasakan keberdaan Luffy melalui Kenbunshoku Haki itu pun tersenyum.

"Jadi dia sudah menyerang...bocah mugiwara", gumam Kaidou. "Kalian tau tujuan utama kita kan?, bagi dua kelompok ini, kelompok depan masuki istana dan cari Momonosuke, dan kelompok belakang lindungi kelompok depan dengan melawan prajurit istana", perintah Kaidou pada kelompok penyerang istana.

"Yaa..!", teriak seluruh pasukan Kaidou.

*BOOM*

Suara dentuman terjadi di kelompok depan. "Jangan halangi aku...!", Luffy menerobos kelompok depan dan melompat maju ke kelompok belakang Kaidou.

"Jangan hiraukan dia", perintah Kaidou.

Kaidou yang menunggangi binatang Wano Gajah-Panda itu melompat dari tungganganya dan mulai bertarung dengan Luffy yang melompat melewati kelompok belakang Kaidou.

*duagh*

*boom*

Dentuman terjadi lagi, kali ini karena pukulan kedua petarung yang terhubung di udara. Mereka terhempas berjauhan ke tanah, para prajurit Kaidou sudah menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyerang istana.

"Empat ratus juta beri sepertinya pantas ada di atas kepalamu...", ucap Kaidou.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara", Luffy berlari menuju Kaidou. "Gomu Gomu No... Gatling-Gun...!" Luffy melancarkan serangan.

Dengan sigap Kaidou mengelak, atas bantuan Kenbunshoku Haki. Dan...

*swing*

"Eee... Kemana si Kado itu per-", belum sempat Luffy mencari...

"Menganggu..., Dragon Shock..."  
Kaidou muncul tiba-tiba di depan Luffy dan menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang di buat menyerupai cakar dengan jarinya ke perut Luffy.

*buosh*

Gelombang kejut menghantam Luffy dengan hebatnya. "Sss..SIAL..!", Luffy mencoba menahan tetapi tidak berhasil. "Serangan ini...hampir sama dengan Fishman Karate...namun lebih..., Ggggaahhh..."

Luffy terpental jauh mengarah ke sebuah gunung yang bisa terlihat dari istana. "Heh..., merepotkan...", kata Kaidou.

Kaidou merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan karena pertarungan singkat ini, lalu dia berjalan ke arah tunggangannya dan mulai melaju ke istana untuk meneruskan tujuannya.

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu di pelabuhan...

XXXXX

"Santoryu...!, Sanbyaku Rokujuu Pound Hou...!", Zoro melakukan teknik santoryu jarak jauh untuk menyerang pasukan Kaidou yang sudah mencapai pelabuhan. Yang lain pun menjaga habis-habisan Sunny Go agar tidak rusak sedikit pun. Sudah ada beberapa pasang badan dari pasukan Kaidou yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Waaa...!, banyak sekaliiii...", teriak Chopper panik melihat semakin banyak prajurit Kaidou yang mendekat.

"Terus fokus Chopper...!", teriak Sanji sambil menendangi musuh.

"Aku akan mati~, ah tapi aku sudah mati, Yohohoho...", ucap Brook yang berlari kesana-kemari menghalau musuh.

Usopp..!, lindungi aku..!", teriak Nami yang bersembunyi di balik Usopp.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERLINDUNG DI BALIK ZORO ATAU SANJI HAH..?!", Usopp marah-marah karena...takut.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menyusahkan" kata Franky sambil menembaki prajurit Kaidou yang mendekat.

*krak*

Suara tulang patah akibat serangan Robin ke prajurit yang ingin mencoba menaiki Sunny.

Di dekat Sunny Go tampak sebuah kapal baru saja berlabuh, kapal selam berwarna kuning dengan symbol 'smile' berwarna orange itu menurunkan jangkar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat Mugiwara-ya disini..." Kata salah satu orang yang berada di atas kapal tersebut dia menggunakan topi putih bercorak hitam di kepalanya seperti jamur.

"Hah..., datang juga, Luffy membutuhkanmu di istana dia sedang melawan Kaidou", kata Zoro

"Jadi begitu, cepat sekali kalian menarik perhatian Kaidou heh?, baiklah aku ke sana, dan kalian...", orang itu menunjuk crew nya. "Bantu Straw Hat crew mempertahankan pelabuhan dan kapal kita.

"BAIK...!"

* * *

XXXXX

Di dekat istana...

XXXXX

Seorang prajurit dari kelompok depan terlihat berlari menghampiri Kaidou. "Lapor tuan Kaidou, kami berhasil memasuki istana dan mencari Momonosuke namun anak itu tidak terlihat di seluruh penjuru istana."

"Begitu kah...?, seluruh pasukan depan pergilah ke pelabuhan bantu kelompok yang di sana menjalankan misinya, pasukan belakang terus coba rebut istana nanti aku menyusul kelompok depan", perintah Kaidou. "Aku akan melihat keadaan istana terlebih dahulu."

Trafalgar Law yang baru saja tiba langsung berlari menuju istana, sesekali dia menggunakan 'Room' dan 'Shambles' untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Setelah melewati desa kecil Amedachi, Law melihat ada pasukan yang menuju pelabuhan. "Hmm pasukan bantuan..?", lalu dia mengeluarkan mini den-den mushi dari sakunya dan berlari mengambil jalur lain pergi ke istana.

*purupurupurup-purupurupurup*

*catcha*

"Ya..!, Ada apa kami sedang sibuk..!"

"Nami-ya, ada pasukan bantuan Kaidou yang datang dari istana, aku melihatnya diperjalanan menuju istana, beritahu yang lain..."

*catcha*

"APAAAA...!", teriak Nami.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf sebelumnya kalo berbau spoiler, beberapa chapter kedepan bakal jadi battle chapter.** **Kaidou disini pasukannya Author ganti jadi perajurit samurai digabung sama anggota bajak lautnya sendiri, pasukan 500 zoan nya Author remove, tapi tetep Kaidou-nya Zoan.** **And last, Law is here haha.**

 **Iya maaf ya, nanti kedepanya di usahain lebih banyak word-nya ^^**


	6. Reinforcement

Chapter 6: Reinforcement

"Apa...?, ada pasukan bantuan dari Kaidou?", Nami mencoba bertanya pada Law namun sudah terputus. Straw Hat crew dan Heart crew sontak kaget dengan berita yang didapat dari Law, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak lagi pasukan yang akan mendesak pelabuhan untuk menghancurkan kapal dan memburu Momonosuke.

"Aku akan ke sana, kalian jaga pelabuhan..!", kata Zoro. " Akan kutahan mereka agar tidak mencapai pelabuhan", lanjutnya.

"Oi, jangan bodoh kau Marimo..!, kau mau dibilang pahlawan hah?, dengan pergi sendiri seperti itu, aku ikut", kata Sanji.

"Kau yang bodoh, Alis Melingkar..!, kau lebih dibutuhkan disini."

"Betul kata Zoro, Sanji-kun...", kata Nami.

Iya, setidaknya ada satu yang disini dari kalian bertiga(monster trio)", kata Usopp.

"Baaaiklaaah..., Nami-Swan~, aku sangat dibutuhkan disini...!", kata Sanji yang langsung terbakar seluruh tubuhnya dengan api semangat...

"Kuserahkan pada kalian" kata Zoro dan langsung berlari.

"Mengerti...!", seluruh crew 'Aliansi' menjawab.

"Robin ikuti dia", kata Nami menyuruh Robin mengikuti Zoro.

"Tidak perlu..!, aku bisa menangani ini sendiri."

"Kau tetap perlu penunjuk arah, Zoro."

"Ngghhh...!"

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu di istana...

XXXXX

*trang...trang...trang*

Suara katana saling beradu satu sama lain. Istana menjadi sangat kacau, para prajurit istana dan pasukan Kaidou terlihat bertarung, beberapa pasang badan tergeletak di dalam ruangan yang dipakai Kaisar menyambut Topi Jerami, para prajurit istana yang ada di ruangan tersebut telah dikalahkan oleh Kaidou. Disana yang terlihat masih bisa bertarung hanya Kin'emon, Kanjuro, dan Kaisar. Para petinggi kerajaan sudah di larikan ke tempat lain, namun sang Kaisar tidak mau ikut karena menurutnya ini tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan istana..!", Kin'emon mencoba menebas Kaidou namun Kaidou menghindari dengan mudah.

*buagh*

Dengan cepat Kaidou memberikan serangan balasan pada Kin'emon yang membuat nya tersunggkur tak berdaya.

*swing*

*duagh*

Sekarang tendangan Kaidou mengenai dagu Kanjuro yang mulai mendekat berniat membantu penyerangan Kin'emon dengan cepat.

"Hmp..., butuh seratus tahun kalian baru bisa mengalahkanku", kata Kaidou sambil melihat keduanya bergantian.

"Sekarang tinggal kau Kaisar, kemana prajurit tangguhmu?, hehe prajurit istanamu kuculik dan kujadikan bawahanku, jika ada yang tidak mau menurutiku langsung kubunuh. Melihat wajah mereka yang mengemis untuk dikasihani sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu dari sebelumnya, tapi sekarang karena Momonosuke sudah kembali ke negeri ini...aku akan tetap membunuhmu, bwahahahaha..."

"Heh, jangan senang dulu Kaidou, Momonosuke telah di tangan yang tepat aku percaya pada Straw Hat."

"Kau sama menybalkannya dengan dia", Kaidou mulai mencengkram kepala Kaisar dengan tangannya. "Matilah..."

"Ughh..", Kaisar merasakan tekanan pada kepalanya dan semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Dragon Squash..."

"Room..., Shambles."

*KRAKK* suara sesuatu yang remuk di tangan Kaidou.

"Hmm sepertinya tepat waktu...", Law datang dan menukar Kaisar dengan bongkahan batu runtuhan didekat situ.

"Kau...?, teman Straw Hat?", tanya Kaisar yang masih sedikit shock.

"Aliansi, tepatnya"

"Rgghh...!, selalu ada penggangu..., HEY KALIAN", Kaidou berteriak ke tiga orang yang ada di belakangnya. Datang lah tiga orang dari belakang Kaidou, mereka adalah dua orang Mifune clan, dan seorang tangan kanan Kaidou.

"Habisi mereka, aku akan ke tempat Momonosuke berada", Kaidou memberi perintah.

Terlihat Kin'emon dan Kanjuro bangkit kembali namun kondisi mereka buruk. "Kami akan membantumu Law-dono."

* * *

XXXXX

Beberapa saat yang lalu di gunung...

XXXXX

"WAAAAA...!"

*DUMMM*

*kruk-kruk* suara runtuhan batu yang jatuh

"Agh...sakit sakit sakiiit...!"

Luffy yang terpental terjatuh kedalam gua yang ada di gunung jauh dari tempat pertempuran mereka sebelumnya.

"Pukulan yang sangat kuat"

*pok-pok*, Luffy menepuk badanya untuk membersihkannya dari debu.

"Aku harus cepat kembali, kalau tidak bisa gawat", Luffy menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari jalan keluar dari gua tersebut, dia berlari menyusuri jalan digua tersebut hanya mengandalkan insting petualangannya tetapi hanya jalan buntu yang Luffy dapat, tiba-tiba...

"ROOAAARRR...!"

"Mmm...", Luffy melihat bayangan di dalam gua perlahan mendekat.

"Whahahaha...GORILLA...!

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu di dekat desa Amedachi...

XXXXX

"Ichi Gorilla, Nii Gorilla", Zoro menguatkan tanganya dan ototnya lengannya membesar. "Santoryu...Nigori Zake...!

Zoro menebas pasukan bantuan Kaidou yang sudah mencapai desa Amedachi, Robin membantu Zoro dengan kekuatan buah setannya.

"Akh...!", teriak prajurit yang terkena tabasan Zoro namun serangan itu tidak membuat pasukan Kaidou berhenti menyerang mereka berdua kembali dikepung.

"Kau tau kaptenmu Mugiwara sudah kalah, hahaha", kata salah satu prajurit di dekat Zoro

"Kau pikir aku percaya..?, bodoh.."

"Kau harus percaya karena tuan Kaidou sedang menuju kesini...hahahaha"

"Tch"

*slash* Zoro terus menebas.

Tiba-tiba di tengah pertarungan.

"Ahh...!", Robin terkena tebasan katana dilengannya namun tidak dalam.

"Tch...", Zoro langsung menghampiri Robin yang sedang memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka. "Tetap di belakangku..!"

*trang-trang-trang*

Serangan demi serangan Zoro halau dengan katananya mereka mengetahui Robin adalah target yang mudah untuk dilukai karena kekuatan buah setan yang dimilikinya, mereka mencoba menebas Robin kembali.

"Robin, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini...!, cari Luffy beri tau dia bahwa Kaidou menuju kesini."

"Baik tapi...kita terpojok..."

Ada sebuah bukit persis di belakang mereka berdua, sebenarnya itu adalah strategi Zoro agar para prajurit Kaidou terfokus ke mereka dan menjauh dari desa Amedachi agar warga desa tidak ada yang menjadi korban.

"Pegang tanganku...", Zoro mengulurkan tangan kanan nya

"Ya" Robin memegang tangan Zoro

"Urrrrraaaagghhh", dengan sekuat tenaga Zoro melempar Robin menuju ke atas bukit.

"Ah!", Robin sempat terkejut tetapi dia sadar Zoro melakukan ini untuk membebaskan dia dari kepungan prajurit Kaidou.

"Cien Fluer, Wing..!", Robin mengeluarkan banyak tangan dan membentuk sayap di punggungnya. Dia melayang sesaat lalu dia mendarat di atas bukit.

"Cepat cari Luffy dan bawa dia kesini..!"

"Mm", Robin mengangguk mengerti, dan dia berlari menjauh di atas bukit.

Zoro melihat Robin menjauh dan pandangannya kembali ke prajurit Kaidou yang tengah mengelilinginya untuk bersiap melakukan penyerangan kembali.

"Dengan begini aku tidak perlu direpotkan dengan bertahan dan menyerang di saat yang sama", gumam Zoro. "Akan kutunjukan kekuatanku sebenarnya...!", lanjut Zoro dengan senyum dan pandangan sadisnya.


	7. Ruins

Chapter 7: Ruins

Robin merobek sedikit bagian bawah kain pink yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, lalu kain itu digunakan untuk mengikat luka yang ada di tangan kanannya, agar pendarahannya terhenti sementara.

Dari bukit itu dia bisa melihat ke arah istana, karena semakin dekat ke istana perjalanan di bukit semakin menanjak. Di tengah perjalanannya mencari Luffy, dia melihat reruntuhan di sebuah area yang telah lama ditinggalkan.

"Ini...", perjalanan Robin terhenti. Area itu terlihat seperti sebuah desa kecil, namun terbengkalai dan rumah-rumah penduduknya pun porak-poranda. Robin mencoba memasuki desa yang telah hancur tersebut.

Dia menyusuri satu persatu rumah yang ada di desa kecil yang hancur itu, sesaat kemudian dia menemukan bongkaahan kubus besar yang terdapat banyak simbol-simbol di seluruh permukaannya.

"Ini...Poneglyph..."

Robin mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tas punggung yang dia bawa sejak memulai perjalanan pertama kalinya dengan bersamaan dirinya yang mendekati Poneglyph. Robin mulai mencatat semua yang ada di Poneglyph dihadapannya sejarah tentang abad kekosongan tertulis jelas, dia memutari sisi demi sisi untuk membaca dan menulis apa yang dia temukan, namun ada yang aneh di salah satu sisi bongkahan batu tersebut.

"Ini...tidak menceritakan abad kekosongan tapi...tentang desa kecil ini...", gumamnya

"Jika iblis hitam keluar dari raga...kekuatan menakutkan akan membuat tidak terkendali...", Robin membaca dan mencatat.

"Hmm, apa maksudnya...?, baiklah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi aku harus mencari Luffy", Robin mulai memasukan lagi alat tulisnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan desa kecil yang telah hancur itu, namun dia melihat tulisan di salah satu rumah.

"Ro-"

Tulisan tersebut terpenggal akibat kerusakan. Robin hanya berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan pencarian kaptennya itu.

* * *

XXXXX

Di istana...

XXXXX

"Room...", Law membuat kubah transparan besar di sekeliling ruangan. Dia melempar bongkahan batu ke udara. "Shambles..!" Dia menukar batu itu dengan salah satu clan Mifune yang ditugaskan mehabisi Law. Dia membelah orang itu dengan Kikoku-nya.

"Satu kalah...dua lagi", kata Law.

"Akh...aku mati...!", teriak orang yang dibelah oleh Law. "Ee, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa...tapi tubuhku terbelah...", tambahnya.

"Kau diam saja disana, aku akan menghabisi dua rekanmu", kata Law. "Kaisar-ya, aku pinjam beberapa patung berhargamu", lanjutnya bergerak mendekati patung besar di dalam ruangan.

Tanpa persetujuan Kaisar, Law membelah-belah patung batu tersebut dan melemparkan beberapa bongkahan ke arah clan Mifune yang masih utuh.

"Shambles", dia menukar tubuhnya ke salah satu bongkahan batu yang dilemparnya. "Injection Shot."

*spllaatt*

"Gah...!, kurang ajar...!", kata clan Mifune yang terkena serangan Law secara tiba-tiba.

*slash*

Law kurang hati-hati dia terkena sabetan pedang di perutnya namun tidak parah. Setelah berhasil menebas Law clan Mifune itu tidak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Law yang cepat.

"Hh.., dua tumbang tinggal satu", kata Law.

"Hmp.., jangan harap aku sama seperti dua orang itu...!", seorang tangan kanan Kaidou besiap memposisikan kuda-kudanya.

"Kalian, bawa Kaisar-ya ke tempat aman biar aku yang menghadapi dia", perintah Law ke Kin'emon dan Kanjuro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Kanjuro menjawab dan segera menggambar seekor burung yang gambarnya tidak lebih bagus dari Luffy. "Ideyo...!, Nuke Suzume..." Kanjuro, Kaisar, dan Kin'emon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Law dan seorang yangan kanan Kaidou.

"Kau orang yang bernama Liu kan?", tanya Law.

"Hm?, jadi kau sudah mengenalku hah?", ucap pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Law.

"Sebagai tangan kanan salah satu seorang Yonkou pasti akan terkenal", balas Law sadis.

*klik*

Kikoku Law sudah di keluarkan oleh Law dari tempatnya, dia sudah siap untuk menyerang kapan pun.

"Room..."

Law mengeluarkan lagi ruangan transparan dari tangan kirinya mengembangkan hingga satu ruangan penuh mungkin sampai keluar ruangan.

"Heh, kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika sudah ada di dalam ruanganku."

"KITA LIHAT SAJA", ucap Liu yang dengan cepat menghampiri Law mengambil Tonfa kayu yang ada di pinggangnya. Liu melapisi Tonfa kayu tersebut dengan Busoshoku Haki dan menyerang Law.

*tsing*

Law mencoba membelah Liu beserta Tonfa-nya namun karena Liu yang menggunakan Haki jadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hmp, sial...", ucap Law.

"Kau sudah tau aku adalah tangan Kaidou, seharusnya kau tau ini akan terjadi lebih awal."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi hah?, semua sudah masuk kedalam perhitunganku"

* * *

XXXXX

Di pelabuhan...

XXXXX

*twisssss* suara Sanji yang berputar.

"Diable Jambe...", kaki Sanji mulai memanas karena semangatnya. "Collier...Strike...!", Sanji menendang prajurit Kadiou.

*Duumm*

Prajurit itu terbakar dan terpental menimbulkan efek domino ke grombolan prajurit yang terkena pentalan.

"Hanauta Sancho...", Brook berjalan melewati sekelompok prajurit, dan perlahan menutup 'Soul Solid' nya. "Yahazu Giri...!"

*splaatt*

Kelompok prajurit yang dilewati Brook tersayat dengan hebatnya.

"Kungfu-Point", tubuh Chopper yang mungil berubah berisi, dan dia mulai menghajar para prajurit yang mendekat dengan gaya Bruce Lee.

"Hissatsu...Midori Boshi...", Usopp menembakan 'Pop Green' menggunakan 'Kuro Kabuto' nya. "Impact Wolf...!"

*growl*

Keluarlah tanaman Serigala Hijau dengan hidung merah menerobos pasukan prajurit, mereka lari tunggang langgang.

"Sorcery Clima Tact...", Nami mengeluarkan salah satu pipa Clima Tact yang tergantung di pinggulnya. "Gust...Sword..!"

*klik*

*woossshhh*

Hembusan angin kencang keluar dari pipa kecil yang di pegang Nami melontarkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Frrraannnkkyyy...!", Franky menyatukan tangan cyborg-nya membentuk lingkaran dengan jarinya dan mengarahkannya pada sekelompok prajurit di depannya, dan cahya berkilau mulai terlihat di lingkaran tersebut. "Rrrraaadicaaalll...BEAMMM...!"

*BOOOMMM*

Franky menembakan Beam ke arah prajurit dan meledak. *tsing* "AWW...SUUUPPEERRRR...!", tambahnya dengan gaya khasnya.

Straw Hat crew berusaha keras mengalahkan semua yang mendekat ke pelabuhan. Di dekat dua kapal yang bersandar, Heart crew melawan semua pasukan Kaidou yang mendekati Yellow Submarine mereka dan kapal berkepala singa milik Straw Hat. Disisi lain terlihat Bepo dan Chopper bekerjasama dengan baik sedangkan Sanji, Penguin, dan Shachi berkerja sama melindungi Nami. Prajurit Kaidou terus mendesak ke pelabuhan, namun Straw Hat dan Heart crew bisa mengatasi situasi yang pelik ini, di tambah lagi prajurit istana yang berada di pelabuhan ikut membantu mereka.

* * *

XXXXX

Sementara itu di gunung...

XXXXX

Robin yang tengah berlari menuju istana lewat jalur gunung dikejutkan oleh seekor gorila-kalajengking yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanya.

"Ou...?, Robin...!"

Terlihat seseorang mengenakan topi jerami di kepalanya menunggangi gorila-kalajengking memanggil dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Perkenalkan ini Gori" katanya.

"Fufufu" Robin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat seseorang yang dia kenal bertingkah seperti biasanya.


	8. Zoro's Fight

Chapter 8: Zoro's Fight

"Kita pergi ketempat Zoro, Luffy...", ucap Robin yang akhirnya bisa menemukan sang kapten.

"Tidak, aku akan mengalahkan 'Kado' itu, aku harus ke istana.", ucap sang kapten Straw Hat menolak.

"Tapi, Kaidou sedang menuju pelabuhan mungkin dia sudah sampai setengah perjalanan.", Robin mencoba meyakinkan Luffy.

"Bagaimana dengan istana?"

"Tora-o sedang menuju kesana."

"Oo...Tora-o, dia sudah datang, shishishi. Baiklah...tunggu aku Zoro..!, Robin kau cepat naik..!"

"Mm!" Robin mengagguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke tempat Zoro berada, mereka berangkat menaiki 'Gori' untuk menuju ketempat Zoro bertarung. Gorilla-Kalajengking itu berlari cepat menuju ketempat Zoro bertarung.

* * *

XXXXX

Pelabuhan...

XXXXX

"Kita bantu kelompok bajak laut yang menjaga pelabuhan..!", teriak salah satu prajurit istana yang menjaga pelabuhan.

"Yaa...!"

Disisi lain perlawanan pasukan Kaidou yang mencoba merebut pelabuhan berkurang karena Straw Hat crew dan Heart crew mendapat kan bantuan yang sangat efektif dari prajurit istana.

"Jangan halangi kami prajurit istana...!, atau kalian akan mati...", ucap pemimpin pasukan Kaidou yang ditugaskan menyerang pelabuhan.

"Tidak, tidak akan kami biarkan kalian mengalahkan mereka..., karena... MEREKA HARAPAN KAMI...!"

"Harapan...?"

"Ya, kami akan merubah negeri ini menjadi lebih baik, seperti di saat Kaidou belum menginjakan kaki ditanah ini."

* * *

XXXXX

Di desa Amedachi...

XXXXX

"Semua...!, ayo kita bantu pendekar pedang itu..!", teriak Kepala desa Amedachi yang melihat Zoro bertarung sendirian melawan kurang lebih lima ribu prajurit Kaidou di kejauhan kepada warga desa Amedachi yang bergerombol dibelakangnya.

"Aku ikut..!", kata Kitsune

"Jangan, wanita berjaga saja di desa biar kami yang membantunya", kata kepala desa yang menunjuk para lelaki.

"Tetapi..!, dia itu seorang Roronoa...jadi aku...ingin melihatnya bertarung, sudah lama bukan kita tidak melihat salah satu orang dari clan Roronoa bertarung?"

"Apa...!, yang benar...?", seluruh penduduk desa Amedachi kaget. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Entahlah, pada awalnya aku juga tidak mengira kalau dia seorang Roronoa, tapi dari apa yang aku dengar, mayoritas clan Roronoa memiliki rambut hijau, jadi beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bertanya dengan dia dan dia memang seorang Roronoa", jelas Kitsune kepada Kepala desa dan penduduk desa Amedachi. "Dan jelas terlihat perubahan di wajahnya ketika aku memberi tau apa yang terjadi pada clan-nya..."

"Hmm seperti itu kah?, Baiklah... jika seperti itu tapi, hanya kau yang boleh mendekat, karena kau yang mengetahui dia itu Roronoa" kata kepala desa.

"Baik..!", jawab Kitsune semangat.

Tidak jauh dari desa Amedachi, ditempat Zoro bertarung sudah ada beberapa banyak tumpuk badan manusia yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, kepulan debu terlihat tipis mengelilingi arena pertempuran, kilatan dari katana yang terkena cahaya dari matahari terlihat berkelip di dalam debu tipis tersebut dan suara besi beradu di dalam kabut terdengar berkali-kali.

*slash*

*trang-tring-tring-trang*

*slash*

Zoro menyerang pasukan Kaidou dengan membabi-buta, dia bebas menari untuk menebaskan ketiga katana-nya sedangkan pasukan bantuan Kaidou terlihat pecah formasi terlihat sangat panik, beberapa orang dari clan Mifune ada dalam pasukan Kaidou dan tidak percaya ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan bahkan kecepatan yang menjadi andalan clan Mifune.

"Wahh mengerikan...!"

"Dia berbeda dari sebelumnya..!"

"Dia menyerang tanpa henti,... AWAS...!"

*slash*

Seluruh pasukan Kaidou menyerang balik dangan sekuat tenaga, mereka mencoba mengenai tebasan mereka pada Zoro yang dengan cepat menghindar, kalau tidak menghindar Zoro menangkisnya dengan mudah dan menyerang balik.

*dumm*

Suara dentuman terdengar, hempasan angin membuat debu tipis menghilang di tengah area pertempuran, Zoro terlihat menahan serangan pasukan Kaidou. Zoro yang menahan lebih dari lima orang itu mencoba menghempaskan mereka sekuat tenaga.

*tsingg*

Pertarungan terhenti sementara, Zoro dan pasukan Kaidou berhenti untuk mengambil udara yang sudah menipis di paru-paru mereka akibat pertarungan tersebut. Zoro terlihat memakai bandana hitamnya dan melepaskan Coat hijaunya dibiarkan menggantung di pinggangnya memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya.

"Yang bisa menandingi clan Mifune adalah clan Roronoa dinegeri ini, tapi bukankah mereka sudah lama hilang..?", ucap salah satu pasukan Kaidou yang tengah memulihkan stamina mereka, terheran melihat Zoro yang bisa menandingi semua clan Mifune yang ada dalam kelompok.

*kling* suara katana yang ada ditangan Zoro mulai digerakan kembali.

"Whaa...! Dia mulai menyerang lagi..."

"Santoryu...!, Kokujo...", Zoro sejajarkan katana-nya di kedua lengannya dan menghadapkan ujung katana-nya ke arah kanan. "O, Tatsumaki...!", dengan cepat Zoro mengayunkan katana-nya ke arah kiri.

*zzuuooorrrr*

Keluarlah angin yang berputar kencang di belakang Zoro, menghempaskan dan menyayat banyak prajurit yang terperangkap di dalamnya.

"WWHHAAAAA...", teriak para prajurit yang terkena serangan Zoro.

Dari kejauhan Zoro mendengar warga desa yang ingin membantu dirinya datang mendekat.

"Oi, pendekar pedang..!, kami akan membantu..."

"Roronoa-san...!", teriak Kitsune.

"Bodoh, KALIAN SEMUA...!", jangan mendekat..!", teriak Zoro yang terganggu konsentrasinya.

*slash*

Akhirnya Zoro terkena goresan kecil di pipi kanannya, darah segar mengalir dari goresan tersebut, Zoro terluka karena terpecah konsentrasinya. Warga desa yang datang akhirnya berhenti, dan hanya melihat Zoro bertarung. Mereka mengerti kalau ikut campur, Zoro akan susah menghalau prajurit yang mencoba melukai mereka.

"Tch, brengsek..!, Rengoku... Oni Giri...!"

*SPPLLAAATT*

Dengan cepat Zoro menerjang sekumpulan prajurit menebas mereka semua dalam satu gerakan.

"Huh, merepotkan...", kata Zoro sambil memasukan Wado Ichimonji ke dalam tempatnya. *klik* terlihat sekarang hanya tinggal setengah dari seluruh prajurit saja yang masih berdiri dari pasukan Kaidou. Mereka terlihat ragu untuk mendekati Zoro. Kenbunshoku Haki Zoro tiba-tiba merasakan kekuatan yang dasyat datang mendekat ke area dia bertarung.

*dum-dum-dum-dum*

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, perlahan binatang Gajah-Panda terlihat di ujung mata kanan Zoro, ada seseorang yang menunggangi dan seorang lagi mengikuti di samping binatang itu.

"Siapa dia?, Kaidou kah?", gumam Zoro. "Tch, kemana si bodoh itu..?"

Kaidou perlahan mendekat, dia melihat setengah pasukan yang dikirim untuk membantu pasukan yang menyerang pelabuhan telah dikalahkan, dia mencari siapa yang mengalahkan pasukanya, namun hanya menemukan satu orang yang berdiri di medan pertempuran. Warga desa Amedachi lumayan jauh dan terlihat seperti menonton saja.

"Maafkan kami tuan Kaidou", ucap seseorang yang mengikuti Kaidou dari istana itu, membungkukuan badannya meminta maaf.

"Hmm..., katakan itu dengan tindakanmu...", jawab Kaidou. Kaidou menghentikan tunggangannya dan mempersilahkan orang itu memasuki arena pertempuran.

Zoro melihat binatang Gajah-Panda itu berhenti mendekat dan disampingnya seseorang mendekat ke area pertarungan dengan dua katana di pinggangnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan para pasukan yang tidak berani mendekati Zoro.

"Santoryu..?,Kau cukup kuat sepertinya..., siapa namamu?"

"Bodoh...perkenalkan dirimu jika kau ingin tau nama seseorang", sahut Zoro.

"Mifune Hanzo namaku"

"Roronoa Zoro"

Mata Hanzo berubah serius, sedangkan Zoro memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

"Menarik...", ucap seorang Mifune yang baru datang bersama Kaidou tersebut.


	9. Mifune

Chapter 9: Mifune

"Kau?, seorang Roronoa?, sudah lama sekali...", kata Hanzo tak percaya, namun tiba-tiba...

*Dumm*

Dentuman terdengar dari belakang Zoron kepulan debu menutupi tempat dimana dentuman itu terdengar. Perlahan-lahan debu mulai menghilang dan terlihat se-ekor Gorilla-Kalajengking yang mendarat tepat di samping belakang kanan Zoro.

"Heh Kalian lama sekali..., kemana saja kau, Luffy?", Zoro berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah bunyi dentuman dibelakangnya.

"Shishishi, maaf Zoro. OI KAAADOOO, KITA LANJUTKAN PERTARUNGAN KITAAA!", teriak Luffy dengan gaya menantangnya dari atas Gori.

"Oi, Luffy kau datang kesini juga?", sang Koki menyulut rokok yang ada di mulutnya berjalan menghampiri Luffy dan Zoro.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, menyusul Zoro ke dekat desa Amedachi setelah keadaan di pelabuhan terkendali.

"Ou?, Sanji...!"

"Oi, Koki..., bukan aku suruh kau jaga pelabuhan?", tanya Zoro dengan muka malas.

"Memangnya siapa kau memerintahku hah pendekar pedang bodoh?, lagi pula Chopper Brook dan Franky ada di sana, berkat bantuan Heart crew dan prajurit istana yang menjaga pelabuhan, di sana musuh terkendali. Jadi kami kesini."

"Benar kata Sanji, lagi pula Momonosuke aman disana Zoro~", timpal Usopp.

Ya..ya.., terserah..", jawab Zoro malas.

"Fufufu", tawa Robin melihat tiga nakama-nya

"Hhh...Bodoh selalu itu jawabanya", Nami kesal dengan jawaban Zoro sambil menepuk dahinya.

Ditempat Hanzo para prajurit yang tersisa nampak begitu senang dengan kehadiran Hanzo. Mereka terlihat mendapatkan 'moral' untuk kembali bertarung.

"Oi, kau Roronoa...!", teriak Hanzo dari kejauhan.

Semua crew Straw Hat yang ada disana menoleh.

"Hah?", tanya Zoro dengan alis dinaikan sebelah.

"Aku hampir tak percaya seorang Roronoa ada didepanku, inilah kesempatanku..! Bersiaplah...!", ucap Hanzo yang mengeluarkan dua katana-nya dan menyerang dengan cepat, kecepatan yang sama dengan 'Gear Second' Luffy.

"Apa?", Zoro terkejut

Dengan cepat Zoro mengeluarkan Sandai Kitetsu-nya untuk menepis tebasan Hanzo yang tiba-tiba sudah di depannya.

*TSSIINNNGGG*

"Heh...serangan yang bagus, tapi tidak cukup", kata Zoro dengan tatapan membunuhnya menahan serangan cepat Hanzo.

Hanzo menebaskan pedang yang ada di tangan satunya lagi untuk melukai Zoro namun...

*trannngggg*

Kali ini Zoro mengeluarkan katana berwarna hitam Shusui untuk menangkis tebasan itu.

"Apa...?, Shusui...?", Mifune tersentak

"Ya, dan kau akan merasakan ketajaman tebasan Shusui...Bodoh"

*trang tring tring trang*

Suara desingan katana yang beradu terdengar jelas di pertarungan antara Mifune dan Roronoa itu saling bertahan dan menyerang.

*TSANNGG*

Dengan hempasan kuat keduanya menjauh untuk menjaga jarak kembali, mereka berdiam diri untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hhh, ternyata kekuatan tentang clan Roronoa benar, meskipun kau belum menggunakan kekuatan mengerikan itu, heh.."

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Zoro

"Semua keluarga dan clan-mu habis terbunuh karena kekuatan mengerikan itu."

"Hmp, setidaknya dari apa yang kudengar clan-ku bukan pengecut", kata Zoro membela.

"TIDAK, semua itu karena kekuatan yang terlalu membahayakan seluruh negeri ini, aku merasa kasihan dengan clan Amedachi yang harus menekan kekuatan mengerikan itu, dan berkeluarga dengan mereka."

Zoro hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Hanzo menghela nafas dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Seluruh negeri ini hanya bisa berharap pada clan Amedachi jika Roronoa sedang lepas kendali, kalian semua...PANTAS DIBUNUH."

*cekrek*

Mata kanan Zoro menatap tajam ke Hanzo, kepalan tangan Zoro yang sedang memegang Shusui dan Kitetsu memutih dikarenakan tekanan genggaman tangan Zoro menguat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hanzo yang Ia dengar.

"Clan Mifune bisa menandingi clan Roronoa, tapi kami tidak bodoh yang mempertahankan harga diri dan kebanggaan tanpa memperdulikan kelangsungan hidup seperti clan Roronoa dan akhirnya mereka musnah, dan itulah kelemahan 'kalian' hehehe", Hanzo tertawa licik.

Aura Zoro mendingin, terlihat gelap di sekitarnya. Semua crew merasakan perubahan drastis pada nakama-nya itu. Mereka juga mendengarkan semua pembicaraan antara Zoro dan Hanzo.

"Dan kau tau...atas bantuan tuan Kaidou kami clan Mifune bisa membinasakan semua clan Roronoa, maksudku 'hampir' semua clan Roronoa, dan kau akan menyusul keluarga dan clan-mu sebentar lagi, hahahaha."

"Roronoa-san...", kata Kitsune yang menutup mulutnya.

Tatapan Zoro terus mendalam. Mimpi yang terlihat pada saat tidur siangnya di Sunny sebelumnya tergambar kembali di pikirannya. "Apakah bayi itu aku?, apakah wanita itu ibuku?, apakah pria yang membawa lari bayi itu Tosai-san?. Darah itu, teriakan itu, desa itu. Mengapa tidak jelas?, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas..!, ada apa ini...?", kata Zoro dalam pikiranya, mata Zoro tajam namun kosong tidak terfokus.

Aura dingin yang gelap disekeliling Zoro semakin menguat, hawa dingin tersebut terus dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Zoro.

"Zoro...", kata Robin yang melihat nakamanya bukan seperti biasa.

"Robin aku takut", kata Nami yang berpegangan ke Robin.

"Psst Sanji, apakah dia Zoro?, aku merasakan bukan seperti dia~", kata Usopp ketakutan.

"Ya terus lah seperti itu jika kau ingin membalaskan dendam clan-mu, keluarkan semua Aura iblis menjijikan itu, biar mereka tau seberapa mengerikannya kalian, dan karena itulah kalian TERBUNUH", kata Hanzo yang menatap Zoro serius kali ini.

"Oi apa yang kau katakan BODOH", kata Sanji pada Hanzo namun tidak ditanggapi.

Pikiran Zoro semakin kacau, malam saat dia berpisah dengan Tosai tergambar juga di dalam pikiranya. Teriakan Tosai terdengar kembali di benaknya, bayangan mayat Tosai yang tergeletak, darah yang berceceran di ruangan depan tempatnya dia biasa menyimpan shinai-nya, pikiran Zoro semakin mendalam hampir tidak terkendali.

*tap*

Tepukan tangan kiri sang Kapten di pundak kanan Zoro mengembalikan pikiranya yang sudah jauh dari dalam kepalanya. Mata kanan Zoro melebar karena tepukan itu, semua kenangan baik yang di alaminya dengan bajak laut Straw Hat selama ini mengisi pikirannya, wajah tawa nakama-nya semua tergambar sekarang. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlihatlah senyum khas Zoro kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Hmp..., aku tidak bertarung dengan alasan seperti itu tapi, aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu", kata Zoro diiringi mata kanannya yang terbuka. Luffy yang ada di samping kanannya ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Luffy...!, izinkan aku untuk mengamuk" lanjut Zoro.

"Tidak...!", kata Luffy singkat. "Kita berdua yang akan mengamuk", lanjutnya, dan keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Karena kalian membuat kami menunda makan daging dan minum sake terbaik di negeri ini...!, dan entah ada apa dengan clan yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kalahkan dia Zoro, dia membuatku KESAL...!", kata Luffy dengan semangat sambil mengambil kuda-kuda. Dan Zoro menempatkan Wado Ichimonji di mulutnya.

"Heh", Zoro tersenyum dibalik katana putih yang ada dimulutnya.

"Baiklah, kita juga jangan berdiam saja, ayo..!", Sanji memberi perintah ke crew Topi Jerami untuk berisap mengalahkan sisa para prajurit yang ada di sekeliling area pertempuran.

* * *

 **A/N: Zoro vs Hanzo next chapter^^**


	10. Dark Demon

Chapter 10: Dark Demon

"Rrrraaagghh"

Luffy berlari ke arah Kaidou yang sedang duduk tenang di tunggangannya. Kaidou terlihat sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Luffy.

"Cih, bukankah anak itu sudahku pentalkan sangat jauh?", kata Kaidou yang beranjak dari duduk nya. "Aku akan serius kali ini", ucapnya tenang.

"Gear second", Luffy merentangkan tangan kirinya dengan cepat, terlihat gelombang di tangannya yang memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Kaidou sudah turun dari tunggangannya dan perlahan maju untuk menghadapi Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu No...Jet Pistol"

Luffy merentangkan tanganya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang dengan cepat melesat ke tempat Kaidou yang sudah siap untuk bertarung memasang badan.

*boomm*

Kaidou terkena telak di perutnya. "Hmm, kekuatannya dan kecepatannya meningkat."

"Hhaah"

Kaidou mencoba memukul balik Luffy namun Luffy bergerak menghindar lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba Luffy muncul di belakang Kaidou.

"Gomu Gomu No...Jet Gatling-Gun"

"Apa..!?"

Kaidou berbalik dengan cepat dan menyilangkan tangannya memposisikan dirinya untuk bertahan dari serangan Luffy.

*dumm dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm dumm*

Terlihat di mulut Kaidou mengeluarkan garis darah dampak dari dia menahan serangan Jet Gatling-Gun Luffy. Baju Kaidou sudah tidak beraturan lagi, hancur terkena pukulan bertubi Luffy.

*sraakk*

Kaidou merobek bajunya yang sudah tidak utuh itu. "Akan kutunjukan kemampuanku sebenarnya", kata Kaidou yang mengelap garis darah di mulutnya.

Badan Kaidou berubah menjadi lebih besar, dan terlihat sisik hijau menutupi punggung, dan punggung lengan kuku kuku di tanganya pun mencuat tajam dan menghitam. "Kau akan merasakan amarah 'Shen-Long', Mugiwara...!"

* * *

XXXXX

Di tempat Zoro dan Hanzo...

XXXXX

Terlihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari katana mereka yang diayunkan. Percikan kecil pun terlihat dikala katana mereka beradu dan bunyi desingan besi yang beradu terdengar ramai.

"Santoryu Gyuki..."

Zoro menarik tangan kanannya sehingga memposisikan Shusui di belakang atas Wado Ichimonji yang ada di mulutnya,dan bersamaan dengan Kitetsu bersiap di tangan kirinya untuk menyerang Hanzo yang tepat di depannya.

"Yuzume..."

*tsingg*

Zoro melesat cepat kearah Hanzo menghunuskan tiga katana-nya dalam satu kali gerakan, namun Hanzo menghentikan serangan Zoro dengan kedua katananya.

*krek krek*

"Apa?!, aku bisa menghentikan seranganya tapi...!", ucap Hanzo yang menahan serangan Zoro dan keduanya saling menahan kekuatan.

*TSINGG*

Kekuatan Zoro yang lebih kuat membuat Hanzo terpental ke udara meninggalkan pengguna Santoryu itu di permukaan.

"Sial...!", ucap Hanzo yang memutar badanya mengembalikan posisinya dari keadan terpentalnya.

*wuss*

*tap*

"Heh, kukatan yang menkjubkan tapi, kau akan mati disini...Roronoa...!"

"Buktikan saja", ucap Zoro tenang.

"Futatsu No...", Hanzo membalik genggaman dua katana-nya sehingga ujung tajam dari katana-nya menunjuk kebawah, lalu dia membungkukan badan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan kepada Zoro.

"Mikazuki...!", ucap Hanzo yang mengayunkan dan mengangkat katana-nya tinggi.

*slash*

Dua tebasan yang berbentuk bulan sabit terhempas dari dua katana Hanzo menuju ketempat Zoro berdiri.

"Cepat sekali...!", ucap Zoro yang membuka mata kanannya lebar memperhatikan serangan yang datang padanya.

Zoro menendang tanah yang ada di bawahnya untuk melompat tinggi di udara menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik, dia memposisikan dua katana di atas kepalanya sampai ke belakang punggungnya bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Santoryu...Uru...", Zoro bersiap mengayunkan katana-nya yang ada di belakang punggungnya dan melesat cepat ke arah Hanzo dari udara menerkam layaknya harimau.

"Tora...Gari...!"

"Sial...!", ucap Hanzo dengan yang menyadari serangan Zoro dan menghindar menjauh menggunakan kecepatanya.

*bomm*, suara Zoro yang menghujamkan katana-nya ke tanah namun tiada hasil.

"Tch, sial..."

"Hmp, ternyata bukan kekuatanmu saja, kecepatanmu menghindari 'Mikazuki'-ku dan menyerang balik..., luar biasa. Tapi... Bagaimana jika aku menambah kecepatan seranganku, hmm?"

"Sajin Arashi...", ucap Hanzo yang tiba-tiba menghilang, debu di sekeliling area pertempuran Zoro dan Hanzo berterbangan. "Kemana dia...!?", ucap Zoro.

*ffhuuu*

Zoro memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan keberadaan Hanzo menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki, dari yang dia dengar hanya angin yang melintas tapi saat menggunakan Haki terlihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya aura Hanzo. "Sial, ada apa dengan kecepatan geraknya?, aku bisa melihat auranya namun tetap terlalu cepat."

*ttsssiiinnngg*

Zoro menahan serangan Hanzo yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan menyilangkan dua katana nya. Lalu Hanzo kembali menghilang menggunakan gerakan yang cepat untuk menyerang Zoro, dia memutari Zoro mencari titik lemah dari pendekar pedang Santoryu itu.

Zoro mencoba mencari Hanzo tidak hanya dengan mata, dia juga menggunakan telinga dan Kenbunshoku Haki nya. Semua serangan Hanzo bisa ditebak namun ada kalanya dia terlambat untuk mengantisipasi serangan tersebut karena kecepatan dengan kombinasi kekuatan yang menakjubkan dari Hanzo.

*splatt*

*sinngg*

*sinngg*

*splatt*

"Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga", teriak Hanzo yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah kiri Zoro sambil menghunuskan dua katana-nya ke arah pinggang dan kepala Zoro secara bersamaan.

"Sial", Zoro mengayunkan Sandai Kitetsu-nya untuk menepis katana Hanzo yang mengarah ke pinggang, dan menunduk secara bersamaan untuk menghindari hujaman Hanzo yang mengarah ke kepalanya hijaunya yang tertutup kain hitam.

Kemudian Zoro dengan cepat memutar badannya untuk menebas Hanzo tepat di bahu kananya dengan katana hitam berpelindung jari berbentuk bunga yaitu Shusui.

*splatt*

"Heh, Sudah ku bilang kan?, kau akan merasakan ketajaman Shusui, bodoh", kata Zoro sinis.

"Kurang ajar...!, Sajin Arashi...", kata Hanzo sambil menahan sakit di bahunya dan mulai melancarkan serangan kembali.

"Sial, dia menambah kecepatanya, bahkan Kenbunshoku Haki-ku...", kata Zoro sambil memutar-mutar bola mata kanannya tak tentu arah mencari keberadaan Hanzo yang meningkatkan kecepatanya.

*splatt*

*splatt*

*ssiingg*

*splatt*

Zoro sekarang hanya bisa menepis sesekali saja gerakan Hanzo yang bertambah cepat membuatnya terlambat memposisikan katana-nya untuk bertahan. Tubuh Zoro perlahan penuh dengan sayatan-sayatan yang membuatnya meringis perih.

"Kau akan mati disini Roronoa..!, masa depanmu adalah kematian..!, hiduplah bersama mereka di neraka..!", kata Hanzo yang menyerangnya dari depan dengan cepat.

Zoro menganggkat Kitetsu-nya dan menghadapkannya langsung ke arah datangnya suara Hanzo dan Aura yang dirasakan Zoro. Seketika Hanzo pun berhenti karena ujung Kitetsu yang hampir menembus dahinya.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka tetapi kau terlalu...Banyak omong...", ucap Zoro sadis.

Aura gelap kembali terpancar dari tubuh Zoro, energi hitam menghembuskan debu di sekeliling Zoro. Mata kanan Zoro terlihat gelap, lebih gelap daripada saat kejadian Enies Lobby.

"Ada apa dengan dia?, aku melihat bayangan di belakangnya, bukankah ini...?", ucap Hanzo terkejut.

"...Kiki, Kyutoryu..."

Empat lengan tiba-tiba terlihat di badan Zoro, dan dua kepala muncul di bahunya, mata kiri Zoro yang selama ini tertutup sekarang terbuka, bersamaan dengan mata kanannya. Kedua matanya memancarkan sinar merah darah, Zoro sekarang mempunyai enam tangan dan tiga kepala membuatnya seperti bukan manusia.

Tubuh Zoro perlahan menghitam, Busoshoku Haki menyelimuti badan kekar Zoro, dari mata kaki lalu keseluruh tubuh, keenam tangannya dan ketiga kepalanya bahkan, kesembilan katana-nya juga terlapisi Haki.

"Kuro...Asura...", ucap Zoro sambil menatap musuhnya dengan mata yang menyala merah darah mengintimidasi.

"Apa...?, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis hitam itu...?, Ketakutan ini...?", tanya Hanzo yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap Zoro tidak percaya, badanya bergetar Hanzo mencoba melawan perasaan terror yang menyerang tubuhnya namun tidak berdaya. "Aku memang ada di tempat pada saat kejadian itu, tapi... Aku tidak sampai seperti ini", pikirnya.

Semua orang yang di area pertempuran melihat ke arah Zoro yang berubah menjadi mengerikan. Straw Hat crew tercengang, pasukan Kaidou gemetar, penduduk Amedachi khawatir. Kaidou dan Luffy yang tengah bertarung pun sempat menoleh kearah Zoro bertarung merasakan seuatu yang aneh.

"Roronoa-san..!", teriak Kitsune.

"Apakah ini yang tertulis di poneglyph itu?", Robin menutup mulutnya.

* * *

 **A/N: Blank, iya di usahain ya ini aja udah di tambah-tambah biar bisa jadi seribu word minimal hehe^^"**  
 **Junior, haha curang apanya, sengaja biar penasaran itu, iya next time lebih teliti lagi.**


	11. Amedachi

Chapter 11: Amedachi

"Roronoa-san..!", teriak Kitsune bersiap untuk berlari menghampiri Zoro.

"Tunggu Kitsune!, ini sudah terlambat, Roronoa itu sudah berubah menjadi iblis hitam", kata Kepala Desa Amedachi. "Di tahap seperti itu akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Crew Topi Jerami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kitsune. "Apa maksud kalian?", tanya Robin ke arah Kitsune dan Kepala Desa namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Bukan kah tugas kita jika ada seorang Roronoa lepas kendali..?!", ucap Kitsune.

"Iya, tapi kita sudah lama tidak mempelajari teknik itu lagi, karena kita mengira Roronoa sudah musnah. Jadi jika kau ingin menghentikan dia semua sudah terlambat", kata Kepala Desa meyakinkan Kitsune.

"Bukan kah ada seseorang yang masih hidup dari clan kita Amedachi di saat clan Roronoa di habisi sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak mereka tidak bisa melakukan teknik itu karena tidak ada kedekatan dengan seorang Roronoa disana itu", tegas Kepala desa. "Lagipula mereka yang bisa menggunakan teknik itu tinggal bersama clan Roronoa dan mereka ikut dihabisi..."

"Jadi yang kubaca di poneglyph itu tentang clan Roronoa?", tanya Robin kembali.

"Apa?, kau bisa membaca benda itu?, berarti kau sudah masuk kedalam reruntuhan desa Roronoa?", tanya Kepala Desa penasaran.

"Ya, tentang kekuatan iblis hitam yang keluar dari raga kekuatan menakutkan akan membuat tidak terkendali", jawab Robin.

Kepala desa menatap kosong menunduk dan memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya lebih serius, butir-butir keringat terlihat di dahinya.

"Ya Roronoa adalah clan yang cukup tua di negeri ini, mereka terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka namun jika mereka terlena akan kekuatan mereka akan sangat berbahaya dan seperti yang dikatakan seorang Mifune itu, jika Roronoa lepas kendali atas kekuatannya, kami clan Amedachi menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menekan semua amarah, rasa benci, dan kesedihan yang digunakan clan Roronoa untuk berubah menjadi iblis hitam seperti itu", jelas Kepala Desa.

"Mm?, Tapi bagaimana?", tanya Robin kembali.

"Dengan memunculkan rasa kasih sayang yang ada dalam hati clan Roronoa, maka dari itu dulu kala clan Amedachi dijadikan keluarga dengan clan Roronoa melalui pernikahan. Dengan begitu jika seorang Roronoa lepas kendali maka pasangannya akan memunculkan memori-memori indah yang pernah dilalui, dan menggunakan teknik clan Amedachi untuk menekan aura hitam itu", jelas Kepala Desa.

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya Busoshoku Haki?", tanya Robin kembali.

"Ya, kalau Busoshoku yang biasa digunakan itu muncul karena tekad si pengguna tapi, yang digunakan seorang Roronoa disana itu terbentuk dari tekad untuk menghancurkan dari si pengguna, jadi jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya...", ucap Kepala desa Amedachi menatap Zoro yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Marimo itu sekarang?", tanya Sanji.

"Zoro sangat menakutkan~", kata Usopp mulutnya bergetar.

"Kami tidak tau...", jawab Kepala desa.

"Eehh...semua...lebih baik kita menjauh dari sini", kata Nami yang melihat Zoro. "Kalian tau kan apa yang terjadi kalau Zoro bertarung?"

"Yaa~, kau benar Nami, semua MENJAUH DARI SINIIII...!", teriak Usopp.

Seluruh warga desa clan Amedachi menjauh, namun crew Straw Hat di hadang oleh prajurit yang tersisa.

"Sial, kalian masih ingin melawan Kami hah?", ucap Sanji merapihkan jas-nya bersiap bertarung dengan pasukan Kaidou yang tersisa.

"Usopp, kau dibelakang saja dan jaga Nami dan Robin, aku akan maju", lanjut Sanji yang mulai berlari ketempat pasukan Kaidou berkumpul.

"Heh kalau masalah jarak jauh, serahkan saja pada KAPTEN USOPP...!"

* * *

XXXXX

Di tempat Zoro bertarung...

XXXXX

Hanzo masih mencoba melawan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya, rasa dingin yang dia rasakan setelah Zoro berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Kuro Asura, mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Aku bisa mengalahkannya... Ya aku bisa...", ucap Hanzo meyakinkan diri.

"Jadi itu adalah Busoshoku Haki", ucap Hanzo yang sudah bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa ketakutannya. "Baiklah kita lihat Haki siapa yang akan menang, haaahhh...!", teriak Hanzo. "Sajin Arashi...!"

Hanzo menghilang kembali di tengah debu yang berterbangan, dia meninggkatkan kecepatannya dan melapisi kedua katana-nya dengan Haki, dia dengan cepat mengitari Zoro kembali untuk mencari titik terlemah dan membuat pendekar pedang yang terlihat mengerikan itu binggung.

"Rasakan ini...!", teriak Hanzo yang menebaskan katana-nya dari berbagai arah mencoba melukai Zoro yang ada di tengah badai debu, aura Hanzo menjadi terlihat menjadi banyak karena kecepatannya di pengelihatan Zoro.

*tsingg tsingg tsingg*

*tsingg tsingg tsingg*

"Sial sial sial...!, sekarang dia tidak memiliki titik lemah...", ucap Hanzo yang terus mencoba menebaskan dua katana yang di lapisi Haki ke Zoro.

*tsingg tsingg tsingg*

*tsingg tsingg tsingg*

*TRAKKK*

Zoro menangkis seluruh serangan Hanzo dengan mudah karena tangan dan kepala serta katana yang menjadi banyak dan dia berhasil mematahkan salah satu pedang Hanzo karena Busoshoku Haki-nya yang lebih kuat dari Hanzo.

"Apa..?!"

"Kau akan kuhancurkan...!", kata Zoro yang terdengar seperti gema karena terdengar dari ketiga kepalanya. Zoro mulai menyerang Hanzo yang masih mematung tak percaya.

*swing*

"Apa?, kecepatannya meningkat", kata Hanzo tak percaya.

"Kuro Asura..."

Tiba-tiba Zoro muncul di depan Hanzo yang tidak bergerak terpaku masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan drastis pengguna santoryu yang menjadi pengguna kyutoryu sekarang.

"Makyuusen..!"

Zoro menebaskan sembilan katana-nya dari bawah keatas berniat melontarkan Hanzo ke udara.

*ttssiiinnggg*

*trek trek*

*TRAKKK*

Hanzo mencoba menahan dengan katana-nya yang satu lagi, namun sia-sia. Katana yang sudah dilapisi Haki itupun terbelah juga.

"Tidak mungkin...", ucap Hanzo tidak percaya.

*slash*

"Gggaaahh"

Tebasan Zoro mementalkan Hanzo ke udara dengan sembilan luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Zoro melompat sangat tinggi ke arah Hanzo yang tengah melayang di udara, dan melewati tubuh Hanzo. Sekarang posisi Zoro tepat berada di atas Hanzo yang terpental ke udara.

"Kuro Asura..."

"Hhh..., tidak mungkin...ini tidak mungkin...aku telah... kalah...", ucap Hanzo dalam hati, mengintip Zoro dari matanya yang setengah terpejam yang berada tepat diatasnya. "Maaf tuan Kaidou...aku belum cukup kuat..."

"Sanzen...Roppyaku Pound Hou..!"

Zoro berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dan sembilan cahaya keluar dari sembilan katana Zoro, melepaskan tembakan energi dan berkumpul menjadi satu energi besar, mendorong dan mencabik tubuh Hanzo yang melayang di udara. Hanzo yang terkena serangan itu meluncur jatuh menghantam tanah keras di bawahnya.

*DUUMMM..!*

Benturan keras terdengar, tembakan energi masih terlihat mendesak tanah dimana Hanzo menghujam, semua yang ada di area pertempuran menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi...?", tanya penduduk desa dekat area pertempuran. "Apa yang dilakukan Roronoa yang berubah menjadi iblis hitam itu...?"

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan", kata Kitsune menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

 **A/N: tadinya author pengen buat versi barunya Ichibugin (Ichibu-kin) tapi kerena di anime nya ngga terlalu jelas gerakanya susah untuk ngedeskripsiin, ngga jadi deh -_-**

 **Busoshoku Haki Zoro disini terinspirasi dari One piece Chapter 787 soalnya Zoro melapisi haki ke Kitetsu-nya beda sama Luffy atau yang lain.**

 **Next chapter: Luffy vs Kaidou. Thx buat semua review-nya^^**


	12. Last Battle

Chapter 12: Last Battle

Debu berterbangan di area Hanzo jatuh, terlihat cekungan besar di tengahnya, disana tergeletak Hanzo tak sadarkan diri. Kondisinya sudah parah terkena hempasan serangan Zoro tidak sadarkan diri.

*wuusss*

*tap*

Zoro sudah kembali menginjak tanah, namun dia masih terlihat memiliki enam tangan dan tiga kepala, matanya pun masih menyala merah darah, tubuhnya pun masih terlihat hitam metalik. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri nakama-nya yang tengah bertarung dengan pasukan Kaidou yang tersisa, pasukan Kaidou yang tadinya bertarung dengan Sanji, Nami, Usopp, dan Robin menjauh ketakutan melihat Zoro menghampiri.

"Apakah dia ingin membunuh kita~?", tanya Usopp panik.

*tap tap tap tap*

"Ini berbahaya...sepertinya Zoro lepas kendali", ucap Nami menggenggam erat tongkat besinya.

*tap tap tap tap*

"Semua...!, Kita harus bersiap jika si Marimo itu menyerang", ucap Sanji maju kedepan menjaga nakama-nya.

"Ya", ucap Robin setuju.

*tap tap tap tap*

Straw Hat crew terlihat waspada akan kedatangan Zoro yang mulai berkurang jarak antara dia dan nakama-nya. Sesaat kemudian Zoro dan nakama-nya hanya berjarak satu langkah.

Sanji mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, Nami mempersiapkan Sorcery Clima Tact-nya, Usopp bersiap dengan Kuro Kabuto-nya, dan Robin memposisikan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aahhh~...melelahkan..."

Zoro menutup kedua matanya yang merah darah, empat tangan dan dua kepalanya menghilang bersamaan dengan Busoshoku Haki-nya. Dan Zoro membuka mata kananya, sedangkan mata kirinya tertutup rapat kembali, bandana pun dilepas dari kepala hijaunya.

"Em?, kalian kenapa?", tanya Zoro menunjuk crew Topi Jerami dengan kedua alis dinaikan merasa tidak bersalah.

"Kau yang kenapa, Marimo BODOH..!", bentak Sanji.

"Memangnya aku kenapa hah?, alis BODOH?"

"Ku kira kau akan membunuh kami, ggghhh..!", Nami memperlihatkan gigi tajam.

"Kau menakutkan, Zoro~, benar benar menakutkan~", Usopp terduduk lemas wajahnya tidak beraturan.

"Fufufu", Robin geli.

Kitsune hanya bisa terdiam. "Bagaimana bisa...dia...?", ucapnya di pikirannya.

"Rrooaaarr...!"

Di tengah itu semua, suara raungan terdengar mendekat dengan cepat. Zoro berbalik untuk melihat suara raungan berasal namun terlambat, belum sempat dia terfokus tiga cakar naga sudah menancap dalam di pundak kiri depannya dan...

*jlebb*

"Dragon slash..."

*splaaattt*

"Ggaaahhh..!"

Darah segar Zoro melompat keluar dari tiga garis luka, tiga garis luka yang dalam tergores melintang dari pundak kiri ke pinggul kanan Zoro, bekas luka tebasan Yoru Mihawk pun terbuka kembali akibat cakaran itu. Naga hijau itu adalah Kaidou yang menyerang Zoro.

"Waaaa !, ada Naga...!, dari mana?", teriak Usopp.

"Apaa..?!", Sanji terkejut.

"Aaaahhh...!", teriak Nami bersembunyi di balik Robin, sedangkan Robin terkejut tidak bersuara.

"Itu..., Kaidou yang berubah full mode Zoan...", ucap Kitsune tidak jauh, matanya membesar melihat wujud Kaidou.

"Zoroooo...!", teriak Luffy di kejauhan.

* * *

XXXXX

Beberapa saat yang lalu di tempat Luffy bertarung...

XXXXX

"Em? Kadal?", kata Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku adalah Zoan Mythologi naga Shen-Long", ucap Kaidou. "Dan kau akan merasakan kekuatanku ini."

"Woaa...!, Gear Second..."

Kaidou mulai menyerang Luffy yang sudah siap dengan 'Gear Second', kekuatan Kaidou berlipat dari yang sebelumnya dan kecepatanya juga meningkat.

*swing*

"Aa..dia menghilang lagi..!"

Kaidou muncul di atas Luffy untuk mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuku kukunya, namun...

*tsing*

Luffy juga menghilang pada saat cengkraman Kaidou hampir menggapai kepalanya, Kaidou merasakan pergerakan Luffy yang menghindar dan mengejarnya.

*tsing dumm*

*tsing tsing dumm*

Dentuman terjadi di kala pukulan mereka terhubung dan desingan terdengar di kala mereka menghindar satu sama lain mereka berdua bertarung dalam kecepatan penuh, Luffy mencoba memukul Kaidou namun terlambat begitu juga Kaidou yang mau menendang Luffy. Beberapa pukulan mengenai mereka namun tidak ada yang terkena telak.

"Gomu-Gomu no Eagle Bazooka!", teriak Luffy yang kini melapisi tanganya dengan Busoshoku Haki merentangkanya kebelakang menjauhi tubuhnya dan melemparkanya ke lawannya.

*DUUMM*

"Gaah..!", teriak Kaidou terkena serangan Luffy di perut. "Kurang ajar..!"

Kaidou pulih dari posisi terpentalnya, dan dia langsung menendang tanah di bawah nya untuk melompat ke atas Luffy.

"Wrath of Dragon...", Kaidou menyerang Luffy di bagian perut dengan genggaman tangan hitam terlapisi Haki-nya.

Luffy menoleh ke atas dia mengeluarkan Busoshoku Haki untuk melindungi perutnya yang akan terkena serangan Kaidou.

*bugh*

*Wossshh*

*DUUMM*

Tubuh Luffy terdorong nenghujam tanah bersama Kaidou di atasnya dan kepalan tangannya berada tepat di perut Luffy. Tubuh Luffy tersangkut dalam tanah dibawahnya, hanya memunculkan kepalannya dipermukaan. Dia meronta untuk membebaskan diri.

"Seorang Roronoa di sana cukup kuat, akan kuhabisi seperti clan nya, dan kau lihat saja dari sini baik baik, bwahahahah", ucap Kaidou pada Luffy yang tersangkut.

"Jangan coba kau sakiti nakama-ku...! Kadooo...!", jawab Luffy meronta-ronta.

Kaidou berubah sepenuhnya jadi Naga hijau panjang dan melesat terbang untuk menghampiri Zoro dan yang lain untuk menyerang mereka.

"Ggggaaahh..!", Luffy berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari tanah. Dia mereonta dan mencoba sekuat tenaga.

*TRAKKK*

Tanah yang mengapit Luffy mulai retak karena Luffy yang terus meronta. "Sedikit lagi..!", teriak Luffy.

*trak-trak-trak*

*BOOMM*

"Akh..!, akhirnya lepas. Sial Kado sudah menjauh... Gear Second."

Luffy sudah lepas dari posisi sulitnya, namun dia mendengar teriakan Zoro yang terkena cakaran Kaidou.

"Zoroooo..!, Gomu Gomu No...", Luffy memelintir tangannya ke belakang dan melapisinya dengan Haki.

*tsing*

Luffy berlari ke arah Kaidou yang telah mencakar Zoro, namun kepalan tangan Luffy tetap diam di tempat awalnya. Luffy berdiri tepat di samping Kaidou berbentuk Naga itu sudah menapak tanah.

"Hawk Rifle...!"

*BBDAAAMMM*

"Ggaahh..!

Kaidou terkena pukulan telak, sedangkan Zoro terkapar. Tiga garis luka yang dalam terlihat di badannya darahnya mengalir keluar dari badannya. Terlihat Kaidou masih mencoba berdiri dari jatuh nya terkena Hawk Rifle Luffy.

"Puagh...!", Zoro memuntahkan darah.

"Oi Zoro...", Luffy terlihat panik

"Bodoh... Kau kira aku akan mati semudah ini..?, heh..", Zoro tersenyum licik.

"Heh..., KAIDOU...! Sudah kukatakan jangan menyakiti Nakama ku..!", Luffy terlihat sangat marah.

"Gear Third...!", Luffy mengembangkan tulang bagian pergelangan tangannya dan menyelimutinya dengan Busoshoku Haki.

"Gomu Gomu No... Elephant Gatling-Gun...!"

*DUMM DUMM DUMM*

*DUMM DUMM DUMM*

*DUMM DUMM DUMM*

Kaidou berusaha menghindar tetapi karena tangan Luffy yang membesar menjadi lebih sulit untuk dihindari terlebih lagi dia masih berada di full mode Zoan-nya, Kaidou yang berwujud Shen-Long itu terombang-ambing terkena serangan bertubi Luffy. Dia terdorong sampai ke bukit dekat area pertarungan mereka, namun pukulan Luffy tidak berhenti walaupun bukit ada di jalur pukulannya.

Debu pun mulai menghilang setelah terhentinya pukulan Elephant Gatling-Gun milik Luffy. Lereng bukitnya terlihat tidak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kaidou mulai tampak namun kini dia menggunakan wujud Human-Beast nya dan seluruh badannya menghitam menggunakan Busoshoku Haki.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan merasakan kekuatanku MUGIWARA...!", teriak Kaidou.

* * *

 **A/N: tenang Kaidou nya ngga Author bikin terlalu lemah kok^^**

 **Maaf ya baru sempet update, thx for review^^**


	13. Final Threat

Chapter 13: Final Threat

Lereng bukit sudah terlihat tidak sama lagi. Sang Kera dan sang Naga saling bertatapan mengintimidasi. Kaidou yang sudah berdiri tegap kembali langsung menyerang Luffy dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuhnya. Sedangkan Luffy sudah siap dengan Gear Second-nya untuk menghindar di bantu Kenbunshoku Haki-nya, beberapa pukulan Kaidou yang menggunakan Busoshoku Haki seluruh tubuh bisa teratasi, namun...

"Gahh... Kalau begini terus...", kata Luffy yang bersusah payah menghindar semua serangan Kaidou. Namun kecepatan Kaidou lebih cepat.

*duagh*

*duagh*

"Puagh..!"

Luffy memuntahkan darah terkena dua pukulan di perut dan di pipi. Luffy menyeimbangkan dirinya dan mengepalkan dua tangannya lalu melapisinya dengan Haki.

"Gomu Gomu No... Hawk Gatling-Gun...!"

*dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm*

Pukulan bertubi Luffy yang dilancarkan mengenai Kaidou namun Busoshoku Haki Kaidou lebih kuat.

"Apa..?", Luffy terheran.

"Kau harus mempunyai tekad yang lebih besar jika ingin mengalahkanku, Bodoh..!", ucap Kaidou menanggapi keheranan Luffy.

*tsing*

"Dragon Shock...WAVE...!"

Kaidou yang menghilang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Luffy, dengan kecepatan penuh Kaidou memukulkan sepuluh cakarnya yang hitam di perut Luffy. Namun Luffy sudah siap dengan Busoshoku Haki yang melapisi perutnya.

*BBDDAAMMM*

Serangan Kaidou kali ini hampir sama dengan 'Rokuogan' milik Lucci CP9 namun lebih fatal, karena dia menggunakan sepuluh cakar dan di lapisi Busoshoku Haki.

Luffy yang sudah berisap dengan Busoshoku Haki-nya membuat dia tidak terluka dan tidak terpental kali ini, tetapi gelombang kejut menerobos tubuhnya. Memungkinkan untuk merusak bagian dalam tubuh Luffy.

"Ppuuaagghh..!", darah segar melompat keluar dari mulut Luffy.

"Lufyyyy..!", teriak Zoro melihat dari kejauhan. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri namun luka cakaran Kaidou terasa perih. "Sial..!", lalu Zoro membuka Coat hijaunya dan mengikatkannya mengitari luka tiga cakaran itu. Zoro berusaha berdiri, dengan sedikit terhuyung dia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Oi, kau Marimo jangan sok kuat, tetaplah berbaring, BODOH..!", kata Sanji.

Zoro tidak menghiraukan Sanji tatapanya terfokus pada pertarungan Luffy. Terlihat Luffy berdiri namun tatapan matanya kosong mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak sadarkan diri. Zoro sendiri kondisinya sudah tidak meyakinkan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Aku akan menghabisi SEMUA NAKAMA-MU..., sama seperti bajak laut bodoh yang mencoba menyerangku beberapa tahun yang lalu, semua nakama-nya kuhabisi meninggalkan hanya sang Kapten bwahahaha...", ucap Kaidou pada Luffy yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kaidou berjalan perlahan menghampiri Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, dan Robin yang melihat dari kejauhan. Kaidou selangkah demi selangkah berjalan mendekati mereka. Sanji mencoba menghentikan Kaidou.

*twisss*

"Oi Koki, apa yang kau lakukan?", Zoro bertanya ke arah Sanji yang sedang berputar, membakar kakinya dengan api semangat.

"Diable Jambe"

Kemudian Sanji melesat cepat ke arah Kaidou. Dengan cepat Sanji mengarahkan kakinya yang terbakar api semangat ke badan Kaidou yang berwujud Human-Beast dan dilapisi Busoshoku Haki tersebut.

"Poêle à Frire...Spectre...!"

*dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm*

*dumm dumm dumm*

"Arghh...hahahaha... PANAS..."

Namun Kaidou tidak bergeser sedikit pun, hanya saja dia terbakar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sanji terus melancarkan serangan kakinya kearah Kaidou.

"Apa..?!", kata Sanji yang terkejut melihat Kaidou hanya terkena sedikit efek dari serangannya dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Dragon shock..."

*buosshh*

Kaidou menghantamkan lima jarinya ke perut Sanji, dia terpental ke dekat Zoro, Usopp, Nami, dan Robin. Kaidou tersenyum licik dan perlahan menghampiri mereka kembali.

"Sial..!", kata Sanji yang tergeletak.

Namun pada saat Kaidou mulai medekat tiba-tiba dia berhenti merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, Sanji dan Zoro pun kemudian tersenyum ke arah jauh di belakang Kaidou. Kenbunshoku Haki mereka mersakan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyakiti nakama-ku...BODOH...!", kata Luffy sudah kembali dari kekalahanya pupil matanya kembali, menatap tajam ke arah Kaidou. "Gear Fourth, Kinniku Fusen...!: Bounceman."

Luffy melapisi tangan kirinya dengan Haki, lalu dia menggigitnya dan meniupkan udara untuk membuat daging otot ditubuhnya membesar dan terlihat kekar.

Kemudian dia melapisi dada dan juga kakinya dengan Haki, Luffy terlihat lebih menyeramkan sekarang. Matanya berubah menyeramkan terlihat seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu pada saat melawan Moria.

*stomp stomp stomp*

"Gomu Gomu No...!"

"Kau sudah sadar kembali hah?", ucap Kaidou.

"Kong Gun..!"

*BDAAMM*

*zreekk*

Kaidou terpental jauh namun masih menapak tanah, wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihat perubahan kekuatan dan wujud Luffy.

"Kekuatannya semakin bertambah namun belum cukup untuk menembus Busoshoku Haki diriku, keuntungan untuknya sekarang menyerang lewat udara", ucap Kaidou meneliti perubahan Luffy.

"Baiklah aku akan menggunakan full mode Zoan, itu akan mengurangi pertahanan pada Busoshoku Haki diriku namun aku bisa menyerangnya di udara", pikir Kaidou.

Kaidou berubah seutuhnya menjadi naga hijau panjang dan terbang ke arah Luffy bersiap untuk menyerang. Kaidou melapisi Haki pada sirip tajam yang ada di punggung naganya untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Shen-Long...Saber Edge...!"

*wuzz*

Kaidou meluncur cepat kearah Luffy yang sedang melayang di udara, dia membalikan tubuh panjangnya sehingga sirip tajam yang terlapisi Haki menghadap Luffy.

*stomp stomp*

Luffy menghindar jauh, namun Kaidou memutar arah kembali, Luffy pun menghindar kembali mencari tempat yang aman dari lingkaran tarian naga Kaidou namun dia terjebak di dalam putaran mematikan itu, sirip tajam Kaidou kini mengelilinginya dari atas, bawah, samping, depan dan belakang.

*slash slash slash*

"Sial...!"

Beberapa sayatan mengenainya namun karena badan Luffy sebagian besar terlapisi haki hanya sebagian kecil yang berhasil tergores.

"Gomu Gomu No... Kong Gun..!"

*BDAAMM*

Pukulan Luffy pada badan Kaidou yang mengelilinginya tidak membuahkan hasil hanya sedikit perubahan yang terlihat, Kaidou dengan Kenbunshoku Haki-nya pun bisa menebak kearah mana Luffy akan melemparkan pukulanya untuk bersiap di lapisi Busoshoku Haki di bagian tersebut.

"Kong Gun"

"Kong Gun"

"Kong Gun"

Luffy terus mencoba namun sia-sia. "Sial... Aku harus cepat... Gear Fourth ini ada batasnya... Terlebih lagi tubuh bagian dalamku...", ucap Luffy dalam pikirannya sambil memutar-mutar matanya memperhatikan pergerakan putaran badan Kaidou.

"Ou?, benar juga... Gomu Gomu No..."

Luffy membenamkan tinjunya kembali bersiap untuk menyerang kembali.

"Culverin...!"

Tinju Luffy melontar keluar Kaidou melihat serangan tersebut dan melapisi Haki di bagian tubuh yang dituju, secara mengejutkan tinju itu berbelok arah ketempat lain yang tidak terlapisi Haki.

"Apa?", ucap Kaidou tidak percaya.

Kepalan tangan Luffy berubah arah terus menerus membuat Kaidou mencari cari dimana tempat pukulan itu akan mendarat.

*BDDAAMM*

Secara mengejutkan Luffy memukul Kaidou telak di kepala yang tidak terlapisi Haki, membuat putaran yang mematikan itu terhenti dan Luffy keluar dan menjauh dari bulatan badan naga Kaidou yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kurang ajar...!, jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam sekali pukulan bocah. Rasakan amarah Shen-Long, Mugiwara."

*hiss* Kaidou menarik nafas yang dalam untuk melakukan penyerangan.

"Shen-Long Sacr-"

*stomp stomp stomp stomp*

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai nakama-ku dan juga negeri ini...!, teriak Luffy.

Belum selesai Kaidou menyebutkan tekniknya, Luffy melesat cepat di depan Kaidou.

"Gomu Gomu No..."

Luffy memelintir badan besarnya dan memendamkan dua tinjunya kedalam pergelangan tangan yang membesar, bersiap untuk berputar dan melontarkan tinjunya layaknya piston.

"ROTARY CANNON...!, Urrrraaahhh!"

*DRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMM*

Pukulan tak terlihat Luffy menghujam tubuh Kaidou yang dilapisi Haki di beberapa bagian, tekad dan kemauan Luffy untuk mengalahkan Kaidou lebih besar sekarang, pukulan itu meremukan tulang yang ada di badan naganya tersebut. Kaidou mulai kehilangan ketinggian begitu juga Luffy, mereka berdua terjatuh. Luffy yang kelelahan karena Gear Fourth nya sedangkan Kaidou yang terluka parah di tubuhnya.

"ugghh..., kurang ajar...Meski pun hanya kepala ini yang masih berfungsi, akan kuhancurkan mereka semua Topi Jerami", kata Kaidou yang terluka parah namun masih bisa menggerakan kepalanya, Luffy tersentak tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak rasa lelah dan luka dalamnya terlalu kuat.

*hiss*

"Shen-Long Sacred Blaze...!"

*blow*

Nafas api yang sangat besar keluar dari mulut naga Shen-Long Kaidou, api itu melesat mengarah ke sekitar area pertarungan.

"Semua...!, hentikan Kaidou, aku terlalu...lelah...", perintah Luffy yang terjun bebas di ketinggian dan pandangannya mulai kabur karena rasa lelahnya. Sedangkan di permukaan tanah semua orang terlihat sangat panik ketika Kaidou memuntahkan api kepada mereka.

"UUWWAAA~!, kita akan mati...!", teriak Usopp.

"Semuanya menjauh...!", teriak Nami di susul anggukan dari Robin.

"Oi Koki...,hhh...pinjamkan aku...hhh sedikit...hhh...kekuatanmu", kata Zoro yang belum bisa mengatur nafasnya pada Sanji yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Marimo bodoh..."

* * *

 **A/N: _Blank_ , hmm kaya nya ngga deh, soalnya Author pengen selesai-in ini cerita pas Straw Hat kembali berlayar ninggalin Wano.**

 ** _Junior_ , wih boleh tuh giganto red-hawk, tapi kayanya G-4th lebih keren deh hehe.**


	14. Promise

Chapter 14: Promise

"Kau mau mati BODOH...?!"

"Hhh...bukan urusanmu..., aku hanya ingin...hhh..."

"Lagipula kau ingin menerobos api itu? Hah?", kata Sanji menatap Zoro dari bahunya. Pandangan Zoro tetap terfokus pada Kaidou di balik lesatan api yang menyala.

Sanji melihat kondisi Zoro yang menurutnya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung lagi, dia mengeluarkan banyak darah dari semenjak melawan Hanzo hingga sekarang, nafas Zoro pun sudah kehilangan tempo.

"Heh..., baiklah. Lagi pula si bodoh itu sudah memberi perintah", ucap Sanji yang membuang puntung rokoknya bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menendang Zoro ke udara.

"Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Trampolia"

"Sorcery Clima Tact, Rain Tempo...!"

Tiba-tiba Usopp menembakan Pop Green-nya tidak jauh di depan Zoro dan Sanji berdiri, dan Nami mengeluarkan awan hujan, mereka berdua hanya terheran dengan apa yang Nami dan Usopp lakukan.

Seseorang terlihat berlari dari belakang Usopp menuju ke tanaman Trampolia tersebut dengan cepat. Dia melakukan lompatan dengan menggunakan tanaman yang bertekstur seperti jelly itu.

*boing*

"Kitsunebi-ryu, Homura Saki...!"

Kin'emon datang entah dari mana, dia menebas nafas api Kaidou yang mulai mendekati area pertempuran.

*slash*

"Kubukakan jalan untuk kalian", kata Kin'emon. Terlihat api di belakangnya terbelah-belah sehingga perlahan semakin mengecil diiringi hujan buatan yang deras sementara dari awan hitam dibuat oleh Nami, perlahan api yang sudah terbelah-belah pun menghilang di udara.

"Baiklah...!", kata Sanji memposisikan kakinya untuk menendang. Zoro menempatkan Wado Ichimonji di mulutnya dan melompat keatas kaki Sanji bersiap untuk melesat.

"Armee de L'air Power Shot...!"

*bwoosshh*

Zoro melesat dengan cepat menghampiri Kaidou yang terjun bebas bersama Luffy tak jauh dari sana. Kaidou tersentak melihat nafas api nya yang menghilang dan Zoro melesat mendekat menyerang.

"Kau memberiku tiga cakaran...aku...akan menebasmu lebih...!, Santoryu...Ougi..."

*cekling*

Terlihat Wado Ichimonji Zoro bercahaya, dia membuka kedua katana-nya yang masih tesimpan di tempatnya, cahaya keluar juga dari kedua katana-nya. Kecepatan Zoro meningkat sampai sampai hanya kilatan tiga katana-nya saja yang terlihat membentuk putaran.

"Rokudo No Tsuji...!"

*Splaattt*

Enam tebasan terbentuk di tubuh naga Kaidou. Di saat bersamaan Kaidou kehilangan kesadaran dan melesat jatuh.

"Ugghhh...", terlihat darah keluar dari mulut Zoro, dia menjatuhkan tiga katana yang dia gunakan tadi, tubuh Zoro sudah tidak kuat lagi bahkan untuk mempertahankan katana-nya.

"Sial...!, mereka akan terjatuh keras ke tanah...!", teriak penduduk sekitar melihat Luffy dan Zoro yang terjatuh.

*wuzzz*

Burung yang berbentuk aneh melintas di atas area pertempuran, burung itu menghampiri Luffy yang hampir menghujam tanah dan membiarkan dia jatuh diatasnya. Dia juga menghampiri Zoro yang sedang terjatuh untuk di selamatkan.

"Heh tepat waktu", kata Sanji.

Kanjuro yang berada di atas burung tersebut menangkap Luffy dan Zoro yang terjatuh, dia tidak lupa mengambil tiga katana Zoro yang masih diudara.

Kaidou kembali ke wujud manusianya, dia menghujam tanah dengan keras. Semua orang yang ada di area pertempuran melihat ke arahnya, mata mereka terpaku ke badan Kaidou yang tidak bergerak dan matanya yang kosong.

"WWHHAAAA...!, m...mereka mengalahkannya...!"

Semua orang kecuali Straw Hat crew, Kanjuro, dan Kin'emon bersorak, tidak terkecuali clan Mifune dan clan dari desa-desa yang pernah ditaklukan masuk dalam prajurit Kaidou. Bagi mereka ini adalah kebebasan yang sudah lama di tunggu. Sebenarnya mereka benci di perintah Kaidou, namun karena Hanzo ada di sana mereka berusaha menghormati Hanzo, karena dia lah yang terkuat di clan Mifune saat ini.

Semua orang menyebarkan berita mengejutkan ini dari ke seluruh penjuru Wano.

* * *

XXXXX

Di pelabuhan...

XXXXX

"Habislah kita, Yohoho", ucap Brook yang panik melihat prajurit istana yang menjaga pelabuhan mulai terdesak disisi lain Heart crew pun terdesak.

"Kita lawan terrrus, Brook...!, jangan biarkan mereka mencapai Sunny Go, aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan terdesak seperti ini lagi", ucap Franky mengeluarkan semua persenjataan yang ada di dalam badanya untuk menjauhkan pasukan Kaidou.

"Kaidou... Sudah kalah...!", teriak salah satu prajurit istana yang ditugaskan menjaga pelabuhan menggelegar sampai penjuru pelabuhan.

Semua yang tengah bertarung menghentikan pertarungan. Mereka terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diteriakan salah seorang prajurit istana tersebut. Disisi lain clan Mifune yang tersisa menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang kita harus lakukan?"

Orang-orang didalam pasukan Kaidou yang di rekrut dari desa yang ditaklukan kebingungan, sedangkan anggota bajak laut Kaidou terlihat panik.

"Ya apa yang harus kita lakukan...?, Oniisama...," ucap salah satu orang Mifune yang ditugaskan memimpin pasukan Kaidou untuk menghancurkan pelabuhan. "Semua...!, Kita tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertarung...!, dan sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini atau kalian mau menghadapi kami", lanjutnya kepada pasukan bajak laut Kaidou yang ada dalam pasukannya.

"Benar juga", sahut orang-orang desa rekrutan Kaidou.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat lari", ucap anggota bajak laut Kaidou.

"Ah Luffy-san berhasil, waktu yang tepat", kata Brook menutup Soul Solid-nya.

*klik*

"Momo kemarilah kita sudah menang", teriak Chopper yang berlari kesana kemari kegirangan.

"Aww kalian semua memang SUUPPPEEERRRR..!"

"Benar kah...?", kata Momo yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

* * *

XXXXX

Di istana...

XXXXX

Terlihat di luar istana, prajurit berusaha keras mengalahkan bawahan Kaidou sedangkan clan Mifune berbalik membantu prajurit istana untuk mengalahkan bawahan Kaidou.

*kling*

Didalam ruangan pertemuan terlihat beberapa blok kubus tersebar di beberapa penjuru ruangan. "Heh sepertinya teman-temanmu akan susah menyatukanmu kembali", ucap Law bersamaan dia menutup Kikoku-nya.

"Lapor Kaisar..., Topi Jerami sudah mengalahkan Kaidou, ahh...kemana Kaisar?", ucap salah satu prajurit istana yang masuk ke ruangan dimana Law bertarung.

"Hm..., dia sudah aman bersama Kin'emon-ya dan Kanjuro-ya."

"Oh, begitukah?, dan apa kubus-kubus ini?."

"Ini...?, dua orang Mifune dan satu orang tangan kanan Kaidou."

"APA..?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, berikan saja pada mereka...", ucap Law malas, melewati prajurit yang masih tercengang.

"...Jadi Mugiwara-ya berhasil mengalahkan Kaidou...", kata Law kembali dan memposisikan Kikoku-nya di pundaknya sambil berjalan keluar istana.

Penduduk desa di sekitar istana pun ikut bergembira atas berita yang mengejutkan itu. Semua orang sibuk kesana-kemari untuk menyebarkan berita yang mereka dengar.

Seorang bocah perempuan terlihat menarik baju ayahnya.

"Ayah ada apa?, apa negeri ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa nak, negeri ini akan menjadi lebih baik lagi", jawab Ayahnya dengan senyum.

"Wahh, jadi mereka berdua menepati janjinya?, hihihi"

Eee?, Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mm?, tidak", kata bocah perempuan itu pada Ayahnya. Dia pun menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf yaa pertarungan Law ngga di terusin, tiba" menang aja haha^^**

 **Author lupa ngasih nama binatang di teknik nya Luffy di chapter sebelumnya (Warthog Rotary Cannon)**

 ** _Blank_ , hmm blum tau, tunggu aja^^**

 **And thx for review^^**


	15. Wound

**Setelah baca One Piece chapter 795 Author shock haha. Kaidou superrrr O_O**

 **langsung aja lets read...!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Wound

Langit sore yang kemerah-merahan sudah terlihat, pertarungan belum berhenti bagi clan Mifune yang dibantu desa-desa lain melawan anggota bajak laut Kaidou memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan Wano, terlihat clan Mifune mengejar-ngejar bawahan Kaidou yang masih sadarkan diri.

*tring tring tring*

*splatt*

Beberapa bawahan Kaidou yang tidak disibukan bertarung, mencari Kaidou yang terjatuh menghujam tanah, dan tubuh Kaidou pun dibawa oleh bawahannya, mereka terlihat terburu-buru karena mereka sudah menjadi incaran clan Mifune dan yang lain berniat membalas dendam. Sedangkan di istana blok kubus Liu sudah ditangan bawahan Kaidou namun mereka terlihat kebingungan menyatukan kembali tubuh Liu.

Disisi Mifune tubuh Hanzo sudah dibawa oleh clan Mifune yang tidak ikut memburu bajak laut Kaidou. Dia di bawa ke desanya yang tadinya menjadi markas bajak laut Kaidou. Bawahan Kaidou berlari pada saat Rombongan clan Mifune sampai di desa mereka.

Kanjuro perlahan menurunkan dua tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya dari atas burung yang terlihat aneh. Luffy dan Zoro diletakan di atas tanah menunggu untuk dirawat lukanya.

"Zzzz...zzzz...zzzz"

"Oi Luffy~..!, ah sepertinya dia tertidur", Usopp mencoba berbicara dengan Luffy.

"Hhh...hhh...ukkhh...hhh, aku juga mengantuk", ucap Zoro dengan nafas yang tersengal menahan rasa sakit.

"AHHH...!, kalau kau tidak boleh tidur Zoro, lukamu lebih parah...!"

Zoro menutup matanya, sedangkan Usopp menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Zoro, mencoba agar pendekar pedang itu tetap terbangun. Usopp pun mencoba sampai menampar-nampar pipi Zoro.

*taktak taktak taktak*

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...!, HEEHH...?!"

Zoro yang tadi memejamkan mata nya terbangun dan memasang muka yang menakutkan. Membuat Usopp berkeringat dan pucat seperti melihat hantu.

"Hhhiiii~, Zoro bangkit dari kematiannya~...!"

"BELUM MATI...!"

Straw Hat crew, Kin'emon, dan Kanjuro hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Usopp dan Zoro. Di kejauhan wanita berambut merah menghampiri mereka.

"Roronoa-san..!, semua...!", teriak Kitsune.

"Uwwaaa~, kau kesini rupanya, Kitsune-chan~", kata Sanji yang mulai menari, mengingat mereka semua yang ada disekitar area pertempuran disuruh menjauh karena serangan terkakhir Kaidou.

"Kita harus cepat mengobati mereka berdua...!", kata Kitsune yang sudah mendekat.

"Bawa saja ke rumahku"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar kerumunan crew Topi Jerami, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, dan Kitsune. Gadis cantik berambut coklat sebahu, mengenakan short kimono biru dengan motif awan putih di kaki kirinya terdapat gambar mawar merah, bagian atas kimono itu sedikit terbuka sepundak memperlihatkan tonjolan tulang selangka dan belahan dada nya, terlihat mendekat dan menghampiri mereka.

Sanji tanpa ragu langsung mengeluarkan tarian Love Hurricane dengan mata pink berbentuk Love. Sanji pun membungkuk di hadapan wanita muda itu.

"Namaku Sanji, siapa namamu wahai wanita cantik?"

Eee..?, Hikari..., tidak ada waktu untuk ini...!, cepat bawa mereka kerumahku...!", kata Hikari memerintah semua yang ada di sana.

"Tapi kenapa?, aku baru saja ingin membawa mereka ke desa Amedachi", tanya Kitsune.

"Kau lihat sendirikan?, rumahku hanya beberapa meter dari sini, dan desamu lumayan jauh, ada yang bisa kehabisan darah jika dibawa kesana."

"Jadi, cepat...!", lanjut Hikari.

"Yaa...!", jawab semua serentak kecuali Kitsune yang cemberut.

"Dia galak sekali", pikir Usopp.

"Sanji-kun...!"

"Ya Nami-swan~?"

"Bawa Chopper kerumah Hikari, kita membutuhkannya"

"Ya baiklah~"

Dengan cepat Sanji melesat menggunakan teknik Sky Walk-nya menuju ke pelabuhan, rumah Hikari memang di tengah antara Pelabuhan dan desa Amedachi jadi mereka lebih memilih membawa Zoro dan Luffy ke rumah Hikari.

"Baringkan saja di sana, aku akan mengambilkan satu kasur lipat lagi."

Mereka telah memasuki rumah Hikari, mereka melewati lorong setelah pintu masuk dan masuk kembali ke suatu ruangan bersekat, Kanjuro meletakan Zoro terlebih dahulu yang sekarang sudah tidak sadar, sedangkan Kin'emon yang membawa Luffy menunggu kasur lipat yang sedang diambilkan Hikari di ruangan lain, ruangan bersekat itu persis berada di sebelah kanan lorong.

Di sana terlihat banyak benda seperti pisau bedah kecil dan sejenisnya, di sebelahnya ada alat kecil yang terdapat banyak jarum di ujungnya dan sejenisnya tersusun rapih, di sudut lain terdapat banyak botol beraneka warna yang bertuliskan 'Tinta' di luar botolnya.

"Ini kasur lipatnya."

Hikari membawa kasur lipat dan sebuah kotak kayu coklat tua di atas kasur yang dia bawa.

"Dan ini peralatan medis tapi hanya untuk pertolongan pertama jadi tidak terlalu lengkap."

Nami dan Kitsune menghampiri Hikari, Kitsune mengambil kotak kayunya dan Nami mengambil kasur lipatnya dan merentangkanya di lantai. Luffy di baringkan di kasur itu tidak jauh dari tempat Zoro.

"Um..., Hikari-san, semua alat ini?, tanya Robin yang dari tadi memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Ya, aku seorang tattoo artist"

"Ah jadi begitu", ucap Robin tetap memandangi alat-alat menattoo Hikari.

*zrreeekkk*

"AAHHH...!, Zoro dan Luffy terluka...!, cepat panggil dokter...!", teriak Rusa Kutub mungil yang baru saja masuk bersama Sanji tiba-tiba.

"Oi~ Chopper, kau kan dokternya", sahut Usopp.

"Ah, iya...hehehe. Walapun kau berkata seperti itu tidak membuatku senang brengsek~"

"Siapa rakun ini?", tanya Hikari.

"AKU RUSA KUTUB...!, aku Chopper dokter di crew Straw Hat."

"Ah jadi kalian bajak laut."

"Mm" jawab Chopper mengangguk.

Chopper mengeluarkan stethoscope dari tas kecilnya, dia juga membawa beberapa peralatan dari 'ruangan dokternya' di Sunny Go, dan mulai memeriksa Zoro dan Luffy. Sedangkan Sanji meminta izin pada Hikari untuk menggunakan dapurnya untuk menyiapkan makanan yang bahannya dibawa dari Sunny Go. Kanjuro dan Kin'emon terlihat berpamitan untuk kembali ke istana.

"Nami, Robin tolong perban luka luar Luffy, nanti aku akan membuatkan obat untuk luka dalamnya, aku akan menjahit luka Zoro terlebih dahulu."

"Luka ini seperti cakaran dan luka ini...dalam, bahkan jahitan luka Zoro yang sudah ada sebelumnya menjadi terbuka kembali.", ucap Chopper melihat tiga luka cakaran melintang menganga dari depan bahu sebelah kiri ke depan sebelah kanan pinggang Zoro.

Zoro sudah tidak sadarkan diri semenjak dia di baringkan didalam ruangan itu. Chopper memberikan anastesi dan mulai membersihkan luka Zoro dengan cairan antiseptic yang di berikan oleh Hikari. Lalu dia mulai menjahit luka menganga Zoro. Wajah Zoro terlihat menahan sakit secara tidak sadar. Alis matanya naik turun tidak berirama. Beberapa saat kemudian Chopper sudah menjahit seluruh luka dalam Zoro dan memberikan perban pada luka kecil Zoro.

"Eee...?, sepertinya aku sudah memberikan anastesi?, kenapa Zoro seperti terlihat kesakitan?", tanya Chopper.

Wajah pendekar pedang Santoryu itu masih terlihat menahan sakit. Karena pertanyaan Chopper sebelumnya semua orang menoleh dan melihat Zoro. Bibir Zoro bergetar kecil, alisnya berdenyut tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba garis air mata keluar dari mata Zoro yang masih tertutup, iya dia pendekar pedang yang terkenal dengan aura membunuhnya mengeluarkan air mata dalam tidak sadarnya, tidak ada isakan hanya garis air mata.

"Ee?, Zoro menangis~?", tanya Usopp.

"Apa masih ada luka yang tertinggal Chopper?", tanya Robin.

"Tidak, dia juga tidak mempunyai luka dalam seperti Luffy, yang parah hanya badan bagian depannya saja, dan aku sudah menjahitnya."

"Lalu kenapa...?", tanya Hikari.

* * *

 ** _Blank_ , iya baru sempet, quota juga sempat menipis -_-", anyways, thx buat reviewnya^^**


	16. Everyone

Chapter 16: Everyone

"...Clan..."

"...Keluarga..."

"...Tosai-san..."

Gumaman Zoro yang secara tidak terduga keluar dari mulutnya, dia mengeluarkan garis air mata di dalam ketidaksadarnya. Semua mata yang ada di dalam ruangan tempat Luffy dan Zoro berbaring tertuju pada laki-laki berambut hijau tersebut.

"Roronoa-san...", kata Kitsune

"Sepertinya Zoro sedang memikirkan tentang masa lalunya", sahut Nami.

"Ya, mengetahui tentang bagian masa lalu dari dirinya terlebih lagi sesuatu yang kurang baik bukan hal yang mudah di lupakan", tambah Hikari. Hikari melihat pertarungan Zoro dari awal sampai akhir dia juga mendengarkan dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, karena tempatnya bertarung tidak jauh dengan tempatnya.

Wajah semua yang melihat Zoro berubah menjadi muram, Sanji yang terdengar sedang memotong bahan makanan di dapur pun melambat temponya, Chopper yang sedang meracik obat buat Luffy pun terdiam sejenak. Semua bisa merasakan apa yang mengganggu Zoro dalam tidak sadarnya.

"Oi...Zoro..."

Luffy mengigau dalam tidurnya, seperti biasa tidur Luffy tidak bisa hanya berdiam, dia memutar badanya, tanganya yang memanjang melayang kesana kemari, hampir menampar Nami dan Robin yang berada di dekatnya.

*PLAK*

Telapak tangan Luffy mendarat di muka Zoro tidak jauh yang berada di sebelahnya. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa 'sweat drop' karena terjadi disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Oi...Zoro..., kau mau kemana...?, kita sedang ditunggu oleh semua, nakama kita...ayo...", ucap Luffy yang mengigau masih terpejam dan telapak tanganya menutupi wajah Zoro.

"Hoammm~", lanjut Luffy yang berbalik kembali ketempat semula dan melepaskan tanganya dari wajah Zoro, dan Luffy kembali terpulas.

Zoro hanya terdiam, sudah tidak terlihat lagi garis air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, seolah tangan Luffy lah yang menghapusnya. Wajah Zoro pun berubah menjadi tenang.

"...Nakama..."

"...Semua..."

Gumam Zoro yang kali ini diiringi senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, dia tidak terlihat menahan sakit lagi seperti yang sebelumnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan berseri kembali. Hikari dan Kitsune ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Zoro.

"Kukira si Marimo itu tidak punya hati", kata Sanji yang membawakan beberapa makanan di tanganya. Diiringi senyum dan tawa kecil Straw Hat crew.

"Aku mengerti sekarang", ucap Kitsune. "Dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan iblis hitam itu karena...memikirkan kalian..."

"Zoro...", kata Usopp mukanya tidak karuan yang hampir terharu.

"Clan Amedachi membangkitkan memori yang menyenangkan pada clan Roronoa agar mereka bisa menekan kekuatan mengerikan itu, kurasa Roronoa-san menggunakan memori menyenangkan pada saat bersama kalian untuk mengendalikannya dirinya sendiri."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Zoro?", tanya Chopper bingung.

"Whhooaa, Chopper~ tadi Zoro berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan~, aku saja merasa kalau Zoro itu bukan Zoro", Usopp menjelaskan.

"Ya, jujur saja aku tadi sempat ketakutan melihat Zoro", timpal Nami.

"Auranya sangat dingin", sahut Robin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...!, ini makanan buat kalian, kalian pasti laparkan setelah merawat dua idiot ini kan?", kata Sanji yang meletakan makanan di lantai dekat semua orang duduk.

Nami, dan Robin yang duduk dekat Luffy menghampiri, semua berkumpul membentuk kerumunan untuk mengambil makanan. Terlihat di belakang mereka seseorang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

*sniff-sniff*

"Kurang ajar...!"

Kerumunan yang sedang kelaparan itu serentak menoleh ke laki-laki yang terdapat luka X di dadanya.

"Berani-beraninya kalian...!"

Luffy menatap tajam ke arah kerumunan nakama-nya bersama Kitsune dan Hikari. Di sisi lain semua orang tekejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Luffy tiba-tiba terbangun dengan wajah seperti ingin bertarung menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak bilang jika makan malam sud-"

*BUGH BUGH PLETAK*

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN SEPERTI ITU...!", kata Nami menjitak Luffy dengan memperlihatkan gigi tajam.

"Ahh...!, dia masih terluka Nami...!", sahut Chopper. "Ini minum ini dulu", lanjutnya menyerahkan racikan obat pada Luffy.

"Masih sempatnya dia..., hhh...!", kata Nami yang mengepalkan tangan.

*glup*

"ah..., pahit..., AYO MAKAN...!"

Tangan Luffy memanjang mengambil beberapa makanan di tengah kerumunan.

"Eng?, kau sudah merawat Zoro, Chopper?", tanya Luffy dengan pipinya yang menggembung penuh makanan melihat Zoro yang sudah diperban tidak jauh di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku sudah merawatnya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Enngg..., ini dimana?", tanya Luffy kebinggungan.

"Ini dirumah Hikari-chan~, dia memperbolehkan kita untuk merawat kalian berdua sehabis bertempur melawan Kaidou", jawab Sanji.

"Ah iya, DIMANA KAU KADOOO...?!", teriak Luffy yang hampir menjatuhkan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Terakhir yang kuingat dia mau membakar kalian semua...!", tambahnya.

"Hhh...si bodoh. Aku, Zoro, Usopp, Nami dan Kin'emon berhasil menghentikan Dia, jadi tenanglah"

"O begitu kah, shishishishi. Terus, Kin'emon kemana?", tanya Luffy kembali.

"Hhhngghh...! Dia pergi ke istana, dan habiskan dulu makananmu yang ada di mulut baru bertanya..!", sekarang Sanji yang marah atas tingkah Luffy.

Terlihat semua piring telah kosong, hanya ada sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel. Sanji membereskan piring tersebut dan mencucinya sementara yang lain berbicara satu sama lain.

"Sanji...! Aku masih lapar...!", teriak Luffy.

"Di sini bukan Sunny Go kau tidak bisa meminta makan se-enaknya", sahut Sanji yang masuk ke ruangan tempat Luffy berada.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke Sunny aku masih lapar."

*crek*

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", sahut Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Kita kembali ke Sunny Go."

* * *

XXXXX

Beberapa saat kemudian...

XXXXX

"Siapa yang menunggu Zoro jika terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Nami.

"Aku akan disini" jawab Chopper.

"Aku juga disini, jikalau Chopper membutuhkan sesuatu di Sunny aku bisa membantu", ucap Robin.

"Ah benarkah...?, terima kasih Robin", ucap Chopper dengan senang.

"Pop Green-ku sudah menipis, aku harus kembali ke Sunny", sahut Usopp.

"Aku harus memeriksa ada barang yang hilang atau rusak di Sunny", kata Nami.

"Hmm..., baiklah ayo kita makan..!", sang Kapten kapal berteriak untuk makanannya.

"Yang benar kita berangkat, bodoh", kata Sanji kesal.

Sanji, Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp membereskan barang mereka untuk bersiap meninggalkan rumah Hikari. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Hikari, Kitsune, Chopper dan Robin mengantar keluar.

"Baiklah Robin-chwan~, Hikari-chan, Kitsune-chan, aku pergi dulu, mungkin akan kembali kesini besok pagi karena ini sudah malam, oh dan jangan biarkan kalau Marimo itu macam-macam pada kalian yaa~", kata Sanji.

"Bodoh jika yang ada di posisi Zoro itu kau, baru berbahaya", pikir Usopp.

Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, dan Nami. Sesaat kemudian mereka masuk kembali ke dalam rumah Hikari.

* * *

 **A/N: _Junior_ , ngga tau tuh kayanya Mihawk pun bakal nyerah lawan Kaidou^^**

 ** _Blank_ , iya haha Author masih hype sama Kaidou^^**


	17. Full Moon

Chapter 17: Full Moon

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan kalian menginjakkan kaki disini lagi...!", ucap kumpulan para samurai Wano kepada bajak laut Kaidou yang menjauh dari Wano membawa tubuh Kaidou yang tidak sadarkan diri di kapal bajak lautnya.

"Kejadian dua puluh satu tahun lalu, tidak akan kita biarkan terulang kembali... Jika terulang kembali, kita harus bersatu dan bertarung...!, walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Jangan kalah dengan semangat 'mereka', kita juga harus mempertahankan apa yang kita punya", ucap seorang Mifune itu kepada seluruh samurai dari seluruh desa yang berhasil mengusir bajak laut Kaidou dari Wano di hadapannya.

"YAA..!", teriak seluruh samurai Wano dari penjuru desa dan pasukan kerajaan.

"Oniisama...", ucap kecil seorang Mifune yang memimpin para samurai.

* * *

XXXXX

Di rumah Hikari...

XXXXX

"Aku akan membantumu merawat Zoro-kun, Tanuki-san", kata Hikari dengan suara imutnya yang duduk dekat Chopper.

"Aku juga...!", kata Kitsune tidak mau kalah dengan suara bersemangat.

Eee?, tidak perlu..., aku hanya meracik obat untuk Zoro minum agar cepat pulih, jadi aku tidak butuh bantuan untuk sementara", kata Chopper yang bergeser mendekati Robin.

"Huff..., ya sudah kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang yaa", kata Hikari tersenyum. "Kau tidak pulang?", tambahnya menunjuk Kitsune dengan wajah sinis.

"Aku mau merawat Roronoa-san sampai pulih", jawab Kitsune lebih sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, sudah ada Aku, Robin-san, dan Tanuki-san yang merawat Zoro-kun"

"Aku juga mau merawat Roronoa-san..!"

Sementara dua wanita berdebat untuk siapa yang merawat Zoro, Chopper bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Zoro, Chopper akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Robin tentang Zoro yang berubah mengerikan dalam pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Mm...Robin, apa maksud Usopp dan Nami kalau Zoro menakutkan?"

"Dia... Sempat berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda Chopper, seperti bukan yang kita kenal."

"Um?, benarkah?, seperti aku berubah dengan tiga Rumble Ball dua tahun lalu?"

"Mm, ya sepertinya, fufufu tetapi dia bisa mengendalikanya."

"Hahaha sudah kuduga, Zoro pasti bisa mengendalikannya, tapi apa luka itu akibat dia berubah?", kata Chopper yang baru saja menyelesaikan racikan obatnya.

"Tidak Chopper, luka cakaran itu dari musuh", jawab Robin.

"Ow, begitukah...Huff, aku kira Zoro melukai dirinya sendiri ahahaha. Dan kalian... Jika ingin membantu, ini berikan obat ini nanti kalau Zoro sudah bangun, aku mengantuk, hoamm."

Chopper meletakan racikan obatnya di meja kecil di salah satu sudut dalam ruangan, Hikari dan Kitsune berhenti berdebat dan mengagguk bersamaan mendengar perintah dari Chopper, sedangkan Robin membuka buku tentang tattoo yang di pinjam dari dalam ruangan Hikari.

Bulan sudah membumbung tinggi di langit malam yang cerah terlihat jelas dari celah jendela kayu ala Jepang. Keadaan diluar sudah tenang karena clan Mifune berhasil memukul mundur kelompok bajak laut Kaidou dari Wano di bantu desa-desa kecil dan pihak kerajaan. Zoro membuka mata kanannya perlahan tersadar dari keadaan kritis-nya karena mendengar segrombolan langkah kaki kuda yang berlari dari arah pelabuhan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya lalu dia mulai meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang ada.

Terlihat Chopper dan Robin tidur di kasur lipat tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Zoro menoleh ke arah kiri dan terlihat tiga katana-nya bersandar di dinding kayu persis di sebelahnya. Di bawah tiga katana itu ada Coat hijau dan kain hitam yang biasa dia kenakan terlipat rapih.

Zoro terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dia melihat badanya dipenuhi perban dan beberapa tempat di tanganya. *Cekrek* Dia berdiri dengan susah payah dan mengambil tiga katana di sampingnya lalu digantungkan di pinggang. Dia Hanya menggunakan 'haramaki' hijau, celana panjang hitam, dan boots hitam yang dia kenakan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kau mau kemana Zoro-kun?", tanya Hikari keluar bersama Kitsune yang akhirnya diizinkan menginap, mereka mendengar Zoro terbangun dari kamar Hikari.

"Ya mau kemana? Roronoa-san?"

"Mm?, aku mau mencari udara segar", kata Zoro menatap keduanya lewat bahu kanannya.

Zoro keluar dan duduk di depan rumah di lantai kayu memisahkan dia satu langkah pijakan dengan tanah di bawahnya. Hikari dan Kitsune mengikuti.

"Emm~Zoro-kun, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan bilang padaku ya?", kata Hikari.

"Bilang padaku saja Roronoa-san...!", timpal Kitsune

"Tidak, padaku saja", Hikari tidak mau kalah.

"Errgghh..., diam..! Aku hanya butuh diam... Mengerti?"

"Fufufu, pendekar pedang kalian, butuh sendiri dulu sementara", kata Robin yang terbangun dan menghampiri Kitsune dan Hikari.

"Huff...", Hikari dan Kitsune menggebungkan pipinya.

"Zoro, ini", Robin menyerahkan obat yang diracik Chopper.

"Ya...", ucap Zoro sambil melirik Robin, Kitsune, dan Hikari yang berjalan masuk.

Sesaat kemudian mereka tiga wanita kembali masuk untuk tidur, Zoro meminum obat, kemudian menatap bulan purnama di atas hamparan rumput tepat di depan matanya. Tiga anting di telinga kirinya bersinar terkena pantulan sinar bulan, rumput hijau yang terkena angin malam membuat suasana tenang masuk kedalam pikiran Zoro, yang sempat tidak percaya karena asal-usulnya yang terungkap.

Dia memandangi bulan dan rerumputan bergantian membuat kenangan dia dengan Kuina terlihat kembali, saat-saat dia kalah telak yang ke-2001 kalinya, saat-saat berlatih, kematian Kuina, saat dia meninggalkan Dojo untuk berpetualang, dan saat pertama kali bertemu Luffy tergambar di pikirannya. Dia mengetahui lebih tentang masa lalunya hanya dalam satu hari sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia sempat berfikir kenangan bersama Tosai, Kuina, dan Koshiro itu sudah keseluruhan dari masa lalunya. Namun ternyata tidak...

"Tch, takdir...? Tidak, aku rasa keberuntungan..." Gumamnya.

Lalu Zoro kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat kembali tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding kayu di belakangnya dan memposisikan tiga katana-nya di pundak untuk memeluk ketiga katana-nya.

* * *

XXXXX

Sesaat sebelumnya di pelabuhan...

XXXXX

"Makan...!"

Luffy yang sudah sampai di Sunny berteriak meminta makan pada Sanji.

"Yohoho perutku sudah lapar, ah walaupun aku tidak punya perut, yohohoho", Brook tidak sabar.

"Yo, berrrikan aku Cola tenaga ku hampir habis", pinta Franky dengan rambutnya yang terlihat turun.

"Mm ayah Kin'emon kemana?", tanya Momonosuke.

"Dia kembali ke istana sementara waktu", jawab Nami.

"Oi Tora-o, ayo makan sini...!", Luffy melambaikan tangan pada Law tidak jauh yang berada di atas Yellow Submarine miliknya.

"Eh, tunggu kalau mereka makan dengan kita pasokan makanan kita menipis", kata Nami menghitung cepat dan Law menghampiri mereka.

Sanji tiba-tiba sudah membawa banyak makanan di tanganya di bantu Usopp membawanya ke deck yang berumput di atas Sunny Go kali ini mereka tidak makan dalam ruangan namun di deck yang berumput.

"Oh tidak apa-apa, crew kami juga sudah membuat sesuatu", kata Law menunjuk ke Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, dan Jean Bart yang membawa makanan ke deck kapal selamnya. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini Mugiwara-ya, jika kau ingin menjatuhkan Yonkou yang lain", tambah Law.

*munch-munch*

"Uaaa, enaaakk...!"

"Dengarkan aku berbicara...!", Law berteriak.

"Ou? Law?..., kau mau roti ini..?"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA ROTI...!"

Dari kejauhan di gelapnya malam terdengar segrombol tapak kaki kuda yang berlari mendekat ke pelabuhan tempat kapal selam kuning dan kapal berkepala singa bersandar.

"Topi Jerami, Trafalgar Law kalian di undang ke istana besok" kata Kanjuro.

Kanjuro dan Kin'emon muncul dari kegelapan malam menaiki kuda dan beberapa orang prajurit istana mengikuti di belakangnya. Crew Topi Jerami yang sedang makan malam itu pun, menoleh dan menyapa mereka.

"Momo, ayo kita ke istana", ajak Kin'emon.

"Tidak...aku mau disini dulu besok aku ikut ke istana kok", jawab Momo dengan cemberut.

"Untuk apa kami ke istana?, aku tidak mau jadi pahlawan...!", ucap Luffy.

"Ya, dari awal incaran kami adalah Kaidou", timpal Law.

"Hmm..., kalian cuma di undang makan, tidak lebih", jawab Kanjuro.

"Tidak, kami akan segera per-", kata Law yang terpotong.

"KAMI BERSEDIA...!", jawab Luffy dan Straw heart crew di bantu Shachi, Penguin, dan Bepo.

"Apa yang kalian katakan..?", Law marah kepada Luffy dan crewnya.

"Sudahlah Tora-o, itu cuma undangan makan, tidak begitu sulit, shishishishi", kata Luffy diiringi tawa.

"Hmp, bukan masalah sulit, tapi itu akan membuang waktu kita, dan kalian...!", Law menujuk Shachi, Penguin, dan Bebo. "Sudah berani kah..?", lanjut Law menatap tajam dan turun dari Sunny Go.

"Maaf", jawab Bepo.

"Iya kami hanya ingin melihat wanita Wano saja kok", bela Shachi.

"Benar, wanita Wano pasti cantik", timpal Penguin.

"Apakah ada Beruang cantik di Wano?", tanya Bepo.

"Entahlah...!, mana kutau...!", jawab Shachi dan Penguin bersamaan.

"Maaf..."

"TIDAK PERLU MEMINTA MAAF...!"

"Hhhh...Sudah, ayo kita makan", ucap Law yang sudah mendekat ke kapal selamnya mengurungkan niat untuk memarahi mereka.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat lewat rumah penduduk dimana teman kalian di rawat sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur", ucap Kanjuro memberi tahu.

"Kanjuro, aku akan disini hingga besok...", kata Kin'emon karena Momo baru mau ke istana besok.

"Yah...baiklah, ayo semua...!", Kanjuro membalikan kudanya dan meluncur pergi menuju istana kembali. Meninggalkan mereka yang sedang mengisi energi mereka setelah bertarung.

* * *

XXXXX

Paginya di rumah Hikari...

XXXXX

*crip crip crip*

Udara sejuk berhembus membuat rerumputan di depan rumah bergaya oriental bergerak seolah membentuk gelombang layaknya ombak di lautan. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi menyambut pagi.

"Oi..., Zooorooo...", teriak Luffy melambaikan tanganya tinggi menghancurkan suasana pagi yang indah, di kejauhan dia melihat Zoro terduduk tidur memeluk tiga katana dengan tubuh yang masih diperban di depan rumah Hikari. Dia membawa seluruh Straw Hat crew, di belakangnya ada Momo dan Kin'emon di ikuti Law dan Heart crew nya.

"Tch berisik sekali..., hoammm...", gumam Zoro yang membuka mata kanannya malas.

*ZREEKK*

"AAHHH...!, Zoro hilang...!", teriak Chopper pada Luffy, dia yang baru bangun membuka pintu dengan kasar mengabaikan indra penciumannya.

"Oi, aku disini..."

"Ahahaha, kukira kau pergi dan tersesat"

"Apa kau bilang?", Zoro memperlihatkan gigi tajam mencoba meremas Chopper.

"Tolong aku~...", ucap Chopper memohon kepada yang lain.

Luffy mendekat dan terhenti di depan rumah Hikari. Hikari, Kitsune, dan Robin muncul dari dalam rumah. Sanji, Shachi, Penguin terlihat senang dengan pemandangan 'indah' yang mereka lihat.

"Zoro ayo kita ke istana, kita di undang makan daging terbaik dan ada sake terbaik juga lhoo, whoho..., pasti menyenangkan", ucap Luffy.

"Ha, benarkah?, aku ikut. Kemarin sempat tertunda sial...", kata Zoro dengan senyum lebar.

Dibelakang terlihat dua wanita berebut membawakan Coat hijau yang terlipat rapih di tangan mereka.

"Hhh..., aku bisa mengambil sendiri", ucap Zoro yang terlihat kesal.

Mereka berdua memberikan Zoro Coat yang ada di tangan mereka dengan pipi memerah dan senyum manis, Zoro memakai Coat-nya dan menghampiri Luffy bersama Chopper dan Robin.

"Wahh...siapa yang berambut merah itu?", tanya Penguin.

"Yang pakai Short Kimono itu sexy", ucap Shachi.

"Dia Kitsune-chan, dan Hikari-chan", jawab Sanji.

"Mereka cantik~...", kata Shachi, dan Penguin.

"Ya benar kata kalian, mereka berdua cantik~", ucap Sanji berputar dengan mata kirinya berubah love. "Tapi sayang sepertinya mereka lebih tertarik dengan Marimo bodoh itu, sial", ucap Sanji dengan wajah berubah kesal.

"Baiklah...!, kita berangkat...!", ucap Luffy penuh semangat. Mereka meninggalkan Hikari dan Kitsune menjauh untuk menuju ke istana.

* * *

 **A/N: _Junior_ , bikin sayembara gitu? Emang tuh Kaidou epic haha XD.**

 ** _Blank_ , iya Kaidou nya udh kalah, efek dari yang asli keluar, jadi keliatan lemah^^"**

 **Thx for review^^**


	18. Forgive

Chapter 18: Forgive

Deretan warga desa di sekitar istana berbaris rapih di sisi jalan, membuat jalur untuk mereka yang telah bertarung melawan Kaidou untuk memasuki gerbang besar. Semua wajah terlihat senang karena mereka merasakan kebebasan kembali, bisa menjelajahi negeri Wano tanpa ada rasa takut. Zoro dan Momo dilambaikan tangan oleh anak kecil yang berdiri di antara deretan warga desa, ya dia adalah anak kecil yang menghampiri mereka berdua kemarin.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjinya yaa...", ucap anak kecil itu.

Zoro dan Momo hanya tersenyum sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah bertanya-tanya tidak mengerti.

Straw Hat crew di sambut untuk kedua kalinya di istana namun pertama kali untuk Heart crew. Kembali barisan Shogun menyambut mereka, sama seperti kemarin mereka dituntun oleh salah satu petinggi istana untuk memasuki ruangan namun kali ini ruangan yang berbeda, didalamnya sudah terdapat banyak daging dan sake di atas meja. Kaisar berdiri untuk menyambut mereka.

"Woaa..., banyak...!", teriak Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook.

"Heh, aku akan minum seperti ikan", ucap Zoro tersenyum bahagia.

Disana terdapat dua meja pendek yang tidak berjauhan, Straw Hat crew dan Heart crew terpisah. Seperti biasa Zoro mengambil posisi dekat dengan dinding agar bisa bersandar. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook mulai makan dengan lahapnya dan tanpa basa-basi tentunya.

Kaisar hanya tertawa, terlebih lagi Momo yang di ajak mengikuti 'tarian sumpit' yang menjadi ciri khas Luffy dan Chopper, Franky pun ikut menari dengan gaya superrr andalannya. Kaisar berdiri menghampiri meja tempat Luffy dan yang lain. Bukan, bukan untuk menari bersama...

"Zoro-san, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Kaisar mengajak Zoro meninggalkan jamuan untuk berbicara. Zoro hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk botol Sake yang sedang dia genggam. Kaisar mengangguk mempersilahkan untuk dibawa.

"Kudengar... kau seorang Roronoa?", tanya sang Kaisar.

Mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan makan, hanya ada 'Shoji' yang terbuka memisahkan mereka dengan ruang makan. Zoro menempatkan tanganya yang memegang botol Sake di pagar kayu membelakangi ruang makan.

"Iya, aku Roronoa Zoro, ada apa?"

Kaisar tertunduk sejenak mengingat kembali pada saat dia masih menjadi petinggi, dan ayah Momonosuke masih menjabat pada saat itu, saat dimana desa tempat clan Roronoa sedang diserang pasukan Kaidou yang dibantu clan Mifune.

"Maafkan aku..., tidak bisa berbuat banyak pada saat kejadian itu, pada saat itu aku memberi saran pada Kaisar terdahulu agar tidak mendekati desa Roronoa, maaf..."

"Hhh...?, apa yang kau bicarakan Ossan?, ...jangan menyesali itu, kau punya alasan kan...?, dan itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Zoro menenggak Sake-nya dan menghela nafas memandang danau buatan yang jernih di depan matanya dihiasi daun teratai yang mengapung di permukaan dan terdapat banyak 'Nishiki Koi' saling berkejaran. Kaisar menatap Zoro dan kembali tertunduk karena masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa desa Roronoa.

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa Zoro-san?", tanya Kaisar kembali menatap Zoro disampingnya.

"Kalau waktu diputar kembali pun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pada saat itu pun untuk mengingat sesuatu aku masih belum bisa, petunjuku hanya gambaran dari mimpiku, dan itu pun tidak terlalu jelas. Itu sudah terjadi..."

Zoro membalikan badanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang masih terbungkus perban, menghadapkan dia ke ruang makan. Pria yang cukup tua itu tetap menatap Zoro dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tetapi sekarang merekalah... merekalah yang ingin kulindungi, karena sekarang, mereka adalah orang-orang terdekatku", sambung Zoro yang matanya menatap nakama-nya yang sedang di ruang makan. Mata Kaisar mengikuti arah tatapan Zoro.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Zoro-san"

"Ya...merekalah...keberuntunganku, jadi simpanlah permintaan maafmu..., Ossan...", ucap Zoro yang terlihat senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya.

"Ya..., kau tau?, aku memiliki seorang sahabat, dia juga tewas dalam kejadian itu, namanya Roronoa Kiryu. Dia memiliki wajah yang mirip sekali denganmu Zoro-san", ucap Kaisar.

"Huh?", Zoro meneoleh mendengarkan.

"Dia gemar sekali berlatih, dia menjadi prajurit terbaik di kerajaan ini, dia sangat tidak suka dengan sake, itu yang membedakanmu dengannya, hahaha."

"Heheh, bodoh sekali dia, tidak menyukai sake disini, padahal ini adalah sake terbaik yang pernah kurasakan", ucap Zoro sambil melihat botol sake yang setengah kosong di tangannya.

"Mm, bolehkah aku kembali?, aku juga ingin merasakan daging terbaik disini, sebelum habis olehnya", lanjut Zoro sambil menunjuk Luffy yang mulutnya penuh dan beberapa tulang mencuat dari mulutnya.

"Ya, silahkan", ucap Kaisar yang kali ini dengan senyum yang sangat tenang di wajahnya.

Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan duduk di tempat semula. Heart crew terlihat hanya bisa tertawa hampir tersedak karena tingkah Straw Hat crew yang bisa dibilang gila. Zoro mengambil daging dan mulai memakanya.

"Wah, benar-benar daging dan Sake terbaik", ucap Zoro mulutnya penuh.

Di tengah kemeriahan jamuan makan, sesosok wanita memasuki ruang makan, wanita berambut hitam panjang tergerai, memakai Kimono merah bercorak bunga kamelia putih. Kaisar terlihat menyambutnya berbicara kecil dan menunjuk semua tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sanji, Penguin, dan Shachi terpaku pada wanita tersebut, makanan di mulut mereka sampai terlupakan untuk dikunyah. Wanita itu menghampiri mereka-mereka yang sedang makan bersama dengan Kaisar.

"Kenalkan ini Kaoru", kata Kaisar yang menunjuk, wanita disebelahnya.

"Salam kenal, aku anak dari Kaisar", kata Kaoru dengan suara elegan dan sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Iya~~", jawab Sanji, Penguin, dan Shachi yang terlihat hampir meleleh.

Mata Kaoru melihat ke seluruh tamu yang didatangkan ke istana tersebut. Namun dia berhenti di pria berambut hijau yang terlihat hanya sibuk dengan Sake-nya.

"Mm, bukan kah kau yang masuk ke kamarku pada saat aku berganti pakaian kemarin?", kata Kaoru menunjuk Zoro.

*ppppuuuuffff*

"AAAPPPAAA?", hampir seluruh orang yang di ruang makan tersebut menyemburkan makanan dari mulut mereka mendengar pertanyaan Kaoru.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan penuh dengan makanan dan sake itu menganga terkejut. Kecuali Luffy yang sibuk mengunyah, dan Law yang tidak terlalu peduli. Sedangkan wajah Zoro bingung dan kesal.

"Kurang ajar kau Marimo...!"

"Oi Koki, kau tau sendiri, kemarin aku bertarung seharian penuh."

"Wah-wah, Zoro-bro...", sahut Franky mengangkat tangan besarnya dan menggeleng.

"Kemarin?, jangan-jangan pada saat kau mencari Momo?", timpal Usopp.

"Heh?"

Zoro mencoba mencari gambaran dalam pikirannya, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Terlihat dalam pikirannya sesosok tubuh wanita dari belakang tidak tertutupi apa pun. "Kyaaa" dia berteriak menoleh ke arah nya.

"O, 'itu' kah?", sahut Zoro dengan menaikan kedua alisnya tak bersalah. Kaoru hanya membuang muka menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Muarimou...!", Sanji berusaha menendang Zoro.

"Kau mau apa, Koki bodoh, aku hanya mencari Momo!"

"Kau pasti tersesat", kata Nami frustasi.

"Shishishi, Zoro bodoh", ucap Luffy.

"Hhh.., aku tidak tersesat, aku mencari Momo."

"Mau kah kau bertukar keberuntungan olehku Zoro-san?", ucap Brook.

"Fufufu", Robin menertawakan pernyataan Brook.

"Haha sudah-sudah, lagi pula itu ketidaksengajaan haha", ucap Kaisar sambil menertawakkan Zoro.

"Bodoh setidaknya kau meminta maaf", ucap Sanji kesal.

* * *

 **A/N: _Blank_ , hmm Pemerintah Dunia dan Marine ngga berani mendekat ke Wano entah karena Kaidou atau Wano nya yang tertutup, jadi aneh kalo ada berita tentang jatuh nya Kaidou.**

 **Thx for review^^**


	19. Dream

Chapter 19: Dream

Semua kembali tenang Kaisar dan Kaoru kembali ke tempat duduknya, Straw Hat dan Heart crew melanjutkan makan mereka. Namun Kaisar terlihat bangkit kembali dari duduk nya setelah mendapat bisikan dari salah satu prajurit istana yang baru saja masik dan Kaisar mulai tersenyum.

"Kami mendapatkan berita, kalau clan Mifune menyerahkan diri pada pihak istana, namun Aku akan menjadikan mereka prajurit istana, kami sedang membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

"Maaf jika ini bukan urusan kami tetapi~, apa tidak apa-apa Kaisar?, tanya Usopp penasaran.

"Mereka sebenarnya baik, mereka seperti itu karena ingin mempertahankan clan mereka. Lagipula mereka ikut memukul mundur bajak laut Kaidou dari Wano, aku anggap itu permohonan maaf mereka..."

"Ya kurasa aku mengerti Kaisar."

"Dan berita bagus lainnya Kami telah menyita harta karun Kaidou dari desa Mifune yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Kaidou, dan Kami berencana memberikan semua pada kalian, Kami sudah membagi dua sama rata", ucap Kaisar.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kaisar-ya", ucap Law menerima.

"Wahhh, Kaisar memang-", Nami mau berterima kasih namun...

"Aku tidak mau..!", ucap Luffy menolak sambil menunjuk salah satu Shogun yang tengah berjaga di dalam ruangan. "Yang aku mau adalah itu."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BODOH...!", Nami memarahi Luffy.

"Aku mau bertukar hadiahku dengan baju armor itu..!, baju armor yang asli~...!", ucap Luffy sambil matanya berbinar.

"Aku juga..!", kata Usopp.

"Aku juga ya Nami..., eh atau buku pengobatan negeri Wano saja ya?", pinta Chopper.

"Buku kedengarannya bagus", tambah Robin.

*hiks*

Nami menitikan air mata karena harta karun yang ingin diberikan Kaisar menjadi berkurang karena di tukar.

"Kalau aku di tukar sake saja, sake disini benar-benar yang terbaik", ucap Zoro.

"KAU...!", Nami bertambah marah.

"Hmm, sayang sekali kami sudah tidak memiliki sake lagi", kata Kaisar.

*ceklik*

"Siapa yang berani menghabiskan sake terbaik negeri ini?", ucap Zoro mengeluarkan salah satu katana dari tempatnya dan menunjukan wajah yang seram.

"...Uhh..., kalian...", jawab Kaisar.

*sting*

"O, begitu kah?", ucap Zoro yang memasukan kembali katana-nya tetap dengan muka yang seram.

"Kau Bodoh atau apa? Marimo"

"Diam kau Alis pelintir"

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu Zoro-san", ucap Kaisar.

Kaisar menyuruh prajurit untuk mengambilkan katana dari suatu tempat. Tidak berapa lama prajurit tersebut kembali dengan membawa katana di tanganya.

"Ambilah ini, Zoro-san", ucap Kaisar. "Katana ini bernama 'Yugure' salah satu Meito namun namanya tenggelam", ucap Kaisar kembali.

Zoro mengambil katana tersebut, mencabut katana tersebut dari tempatnya, meneliti dengan mata kanannya melihat motif 'Hamon' katana tersebut. Seperti biasa Zoro akan tersenyum jika dia melihat dan mendengar sesuatu tentang katana. Di sisi lain di wajah Kaoru tersirat sedikit kesedihan walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, dan Zoro sadar akan hal itu.

"Katana yang bagus, namun...", ucap Zoro sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugure ke Kaoru. "Yugure ini sudah memiliki Tuan, 'Dia' menolakku", Sambungnya melirik Kaoru sambil memasukan kembali Yugure ke tempatnya.

Kaoru mengalihkan pandanganya dari Zoro menatap ke luar ruangan, wajah nya tetap datar.

"Begitu kah?", ucap Kaisar.

"Ya katana ini sudah menemukan Tuan-nya, Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai tiga katana, Ossan", kata Zoro.

"Hmmm...", Kaisar terlihat mengusap-usap dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemani Kaoru selama berada di istana Zoro-san?, ucap Kaisar sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya anggap saja sebagai pengganti sake dan katana, atau permohonan maaf karena telah melihatnya berganti pakaian, hahahaha", lanjut Kaisar.

"Tch", Zoro mendengus kesal.

"Ayah...", Kaoru terlihat malu.

Disisi lain terlihat Luffy mencoba mengenakan baju armor Shogun yang di berikan oleh Kaisar, dan yang lain di berikan hadiah oleh para prajurit. Luffy dan Usopp mulai bertingkah ala Shogun sedangkan Chopper bercerita tentang bukunya dengan Robin.

"Hoam aku mengantuk...", Luffy merebahkan badanya setelah mencoba baju armor.

"Oi, Mugiwara-ya, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini", ucap Law.

"Ya, nanti setelah aku tidur aku akan cepat pergi~", ucap Luffy yang sudah terpejam.

"KAU...!, hhh...baiklah kita pergi lebih dulu ke pulau selanjutnya", ucap Law pada crewnya.

Semua Heart crew mengikuti sang kapten, terlihat beberapa pasang wajah dari Heart crew sedih karena hanya bisa melihat 'pemandangan' indah Wano sebentar saja.

* * *

XXXXX

Beberapa saat kemudian...

XXXXX

Heart crew terlihat meninggalkan istana membawa banyak emas dan peti harta karun di tangan mereka, meninggalkan Luffy yang tertidur disisi lain Straw Hat crew berbincang satu sama lain menunggu Luffy terbangun. Zoro sepertinya ingin tidur juga seperti Luffy, namun dia harus mengikuti putri Kaisar kemana pun dia pergi atas permintaan Kaisar, tentu dia tidak terlalu menyukainya. Karena 'alasan' tertentu dia menyutujui dengan terpaksa.

Kaoru tiba di sebuah balkon besar di lantai tiga bangunan istana ala Jepang itu, diikuti Zoro menghampiri dari belakang. Terlihat Heart crew yang menjauhi istana menuju pelabuhan, pemandangan negeri Wano yang indah pun jelas dari atas sana, persawahan, bukit, gunung, dan garis pantai dimana tempat Sunny Go berlabuh terlihat di ujung mata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?", tanya Kaoru memecah keheningan.

"Ng?"

"Yugure..."

"Hh..., katana bisa dirasakan."

"Maksudmu?", Kaoru penasaran.

"Kau pernah menggunakan katana itu?"

"Ya, beberapa kali untuk latihan."

"Semakin sering kalian bersama semakin bercampur perasaanmu dengan katana-mu."

"Jadi kau bisa merasakan perasaanku, Zoro-san?", tanya Kaoru menggoda.

"Hggh...!"

Kalau Zoro sedang minum sake, dia mungkin sudah tersedak dan mengeluarkan kembali sake-nya lewat hidung.

"Bukan seperti itu, wanita...!, entahlah... aku mempunyai katana yang sangat besar auranya", kata Zoro yang matanya menatap dan tangan kanannya memegang salah satu dari tiga katana-nya. "Dia... Sandai Kitetsu... Memegangnya sama saja mengendalikan anak kecil...dia seperti mempunyai keinginannya sendiri."

"Kalau tidak salah..."

"Ya, kau benar, ini salah satu katana yang terdapat kutukan di setiap bagiannya."

"Kudengar yang menggunakan Meito itu akan...mati, apa kau sudah...?"

"Oi,oi wanita..., aku masih hidup"

"Hmhmhm...", Kaoru menahan tawanya.

"Keberuntunganku mengalahkan kutukannya", ucap Zoro tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana dengan Shusui?", Kaoru melihat katana hitam Zoro yang ada di sebelah kiri Kaoru.

"Ini?, pertama kali memegangnya aku sudah merasakan kekuatan pedang ini, aura Tuan pendahulunya sangat kuat bukan hanya aura, fisik pedang ini pun sangat kuat bahkan jika dinosaurus menginjak pedang ini tidak akan hancur."

"Benarkah?, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menerimamu?"

"Mmm...aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya Ryuma sudah mempercayakanku. Jadi katana ini tenang saja di tanganku. Ingin sekali aku bertarung dengannya di masa jayanya. Kau..., delapan tahun sebagai putri Kaisar negeri Wano pasti tau tentangnya kan?."

"Aku pernah mendengar kisahnya, dia samurai yang berkelana, pada suatu saat dia mengalahkan naga untuk melindungi suatu desa, dia mengalahkan naga tersebut hanya dengan sekali tebasan yaitu menggunakan Shusui itu."

"Hm?, sepertinya itu mudah", ucap Zoro yang mengingat dia pernah menebas kepala naga dengan sekali tebasan pula.

"Begitukah Zoro-san?", Kaoru tidak percaya namun tersenyum dengan hangat. "Kalau Wado Ichimonji itu?", tambahnya.

"Ini...ini adalah, sebuah...janji... dan sebuah...mimpi...", kata Zoro wajahnya sedikit berubah, berbeda dengan saat membicarakan kedua katana yang lain, matanya sedikit meredup.

Kaoru melihat perubahan di wajah Zoro, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih, dia memalingkan wajahnya melihat keadan desa di sekitar istana. Terlihat penduduk di kejauhan sangat bahagia karena Kaidou yang sudah pergi dari negeri mereka, pastinya Kaoru pun sangat senang dengan perubahan ini.

"Zoro-san..., terima kasih...karena-"

"Oi, kami tidak ingin dipanggil pahlawan."

"Bukan...itu..", kata Kaoru menatap Zoro.

"Hmm?"

Zoro menoleh ke arah Kaoru tidak mengerti, Kaoru mendekat perlahan kearanhnya, tatapan mata kanan Zoro terkunci pada mata Kaoru yang perlahan terpejam. "Terima...kasih...karena kau...sudah...mau..."

"Oi~, Zoro~...!"

Usopp muncul dari dalam istana bersama Luffy yang masih terkantuk, dan Nami di sebelahnya. Zoro menoleh ke arah panggilan nakama-nya itu, sedangkan Kaoru tertunduk.

"Uh kita harus...hoamm...segera pergi Zoro, kata Nami ada angin apa gitu aku lupa...", ucap sang Kapten. "Ng?, kalian sedang apa?", tambahnya.

"Ya jadi kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok, mmm...sepertinya kami mengganggu...", Nami menggoda.

"Heh?, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, tidak tau kalau dia?", dengan santainya Zoro menunjuk Kaoru sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sedangkan Kaoru hanya tertunduk.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat...!", ucap Luffy

"Yaa", ucap Straw Hat crew serempak.

Zoro, Kaoru, Luffy, Usopp, dan Nami berjalan menuju ruang makan menemui Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, dan Franky. Mereka berbicara pada Kaisar, Momo, Kin'emon, Kanjuro untuk berpamitan.

"Oi, bocah, jaga negeri ini, buat negeri ini lebih baik lagi, sayang aku tidak bisa membawa sake dari sini", ucap Zoro pada Momo.

"Ya jadi yang terkuat disini Momo", tambah Luffy.

"Hahaha Ya, aku akan berlatih agar bisa melindungi negeri ini...!, Zoro-san Luffy-kun. Dan Zoro-san...", ucap momo yang ingin bicara dengan Zoro secara personal. "Terima kasih, aku sudah bisa menerima semua ini, Zoro-san."

"Ahh, jadi..."

"Ya, Kin'emon-san... akan tetap menjadi ayahku sampai kapan pun dan aku akan menjadi Kaisar yang hebat", ucap Momo sedikit berbisik sambil menunjuk Kin'emon di sebelahnya.

"Begitukah..."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa mengantar sampai ke pelabuhan", ucap Kin'emon yang sedang berbicara pada Nami tidak jauh.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa", jawab Nami.

"Pertahankan gaya berpakaianmu", ucap Kin'emon mengancungkan jempolnya pada Nami.

"Berisik...!", balas Nami geram.

Terlihat senyum Momo lebih lebar sekarang karena pembicaraannya pada Zoro, dan sesaat kemudian semua orang kerajaan mengantar mereka sampai pintu gerbang istana termasuk Kaisar dan Kaoru yang mengikuti Luffy dan nakama-nya.

"Zoro-san."

Kaoru memanggil pria berambut hijau itu yang sudah berjalan dengan kelompok bajak lautnya menuju pelabuhan dengan suara bulatnya. Zoro hanya menoleh memandangnya dari pundaknya.

"Aku berjanji...akan mengangkat nama Yugure kembali, itu mimpiku, terima kasih telah menemaniku dan memahami Yugure...karena baru kau saja yang bisa memahami antara aku dan Yugure..., sama seperti Wado Ichimonji dengan dirimu..."

"Hmp...?, jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan tadi?, wajahmu tidak perlu sedekat itukan?", sindir Zoro disisi lain pipi Kaoru terlihat memerah. "dan ya, aku tunggu berita tentang Yugure...wanita...", kata Zoro tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan dengan nakama-nya.

Kaoru pun membalas senyum Zoro secara tidak sadar, yang diam-diam diperhatikan oleh Kaisar di sampingnya.

"Wah ternyata senyum anakku manis juga ya, hahahaha."

Mendengar itu Kaoru kembali ke sifat asalnya wajah datarnya kembali tergambar namun pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Ayah...berisik..."


	20. Women

Chapter 20: Women

"Sial Marimo, sampai Putri negeri Wano..."

"Ada masalah Koki Mesum?"

"Heh, lihat saja jika kita menginjakan kaki di pulau yang terdapat kerajaan ala 'Medieval' pasti aku yang akan menjadi lirikan para gadis pulau dan gadis kerajaan."

"Heh?, tetap saja kau tidak mempunyai pedang seperti ksatria, bodoh"

*jeddaaarrr*

Sanji seperti tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan Zoro.

"TTIIDDAAKK...!"

Jiwa sanji berteriak namun di kenyataan Sanji terdiam dengan muka tidak percaya. Usopp dan Chopper mencoba membatu Sanji untuk berjalan kembali.

Mereka terus menyusuri jalan menuju pelabuhan ditemani senyum penduduk desa yang sedang menanam padi disawah-sawah mereka, ketentraman lebih terlihat di bandingkan pada awal mereka datang, bekas-bekas peperangan di sekeliling memang masih ada namun tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka kembali dihentikan oleh wanita berambut merah yang mereka sudah kenal. Ya untuk kedua kalinya Kitsune menghentikan mereka dari perjalanan mereka ke pelabuhan.

"Menikahlah denganku Roronoa-san...!"

"Ehh...!?"

Wanita Amedachi itu dengan suara bersemangat tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat kelompok Topi Jerami menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke tanah.

"Mm?, jika alasannya karena kekuatan 'itu', aku bisa mengendalikanya tanpamu jadi..., tidak", ucap Zoro dingin sambil terus berjalan melewati Kitsune lalu diikuti teman-temannya yang masih terkejut.

"Huff"

Kitsune hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal hanya di tanggapi seperti itu dan dilewati begitu saja. Tanganya mengepal dan dengan sedikit menghentakan tanah.

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku...!"

*klik*

Kitsune kali ini memang membawa katana di pinggang kirinya dan itu menggangu pikiran Zoro, karena sejak awal bertemu dia tidak membawanya.

"Setidaknya jika kau tidak mau menikahiku, kau harus bertarung denganku...!"

Zoro berhenti seketika dan berbalik menghadap Kitsune, terlihat senyum sadistic pembawaanya diwajahnya. Semua nakama-nya ikut berhenti menunggu sang Wakil Kapten yang jika mendengar kata bertarung seperti Hiu yang diberi darah, pupil matanya mengecil jika ingin memangsa.

"Kau sadar yang kau ucapkan, wanita?"

"Ya...!"

"Oi,oi Kitsune-chan...!, Marimo...!", Sanji terlihat panik karena Kitsune tidak tau apa yang ada dihadapinya.

"Diam Alis spiral..., dia yang menginginkan pertarungan ini dan kalian..., jangan ada yang mengganggu"

"Jika dia sampai kenapa-kenapa, awas kau Marimo...!", ucap Sanji yang menjauhi Zoro dan Kitsune yang mulai mendekat.

"Tenang, ini tidak akan lama...", ucap Zoro dengan tatapan sadisnya.

"Oi, Kau...!", Sanji semakin panik.

"Kau siap Roronoa-san?!", tanya Kitsune.

"Kapan pun."

"Baiklah, 'Hiyokuna Tochi' ini akan merasakan darahmu Roronoa-san."

"Tch, coba saja..."

Tangan keduanya sudah bersiap, Kitsune sudah menggenggam erat Meito Hiyokuna Tochi yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya, dan tangan Zoro sudah bersiap di Wado Ichimonji-nya.

"Oi, merreka apa tidak apa-apa jika dibiarrkan?", tanya Franky.

"Kalau kau mau menghentikan, silahkan saja Franky", jawab Robin.

"Ya~, kau tau Zoro kan?, Franky~", lanjut Usopp.

"Uh, iya..."

"Shishishi, tenang saja", ucap Sang Kapten tiba-tiba.

Straw Hat crew melihat pertarungan tak jauh dari tempat Zoro dan Kitsune, wajah mereka ada yang khawatir takut Kitsune kenapa-kenapa, dan sebagian terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Keluarkan pedangmu Roronoa-san"

"Kau sudah kalah jika pedang ini keluar dari tempatnya, heh..."

"Hmph...!", Kitsune semakin kesal karena dia merasa diremehkan.

*tap tap tap tap*

"Ittoryu Iai...", ucap Zoro yang melihat Kitsune mendekat.

Kitsune berlari mendekat dia sudah bersiap menebaskan Meito-nya Hiyokuna Tochi. Sedangkan Zoro dengan santainya memejamkan matanya dan bersiap dengan Wado Ichimonji.

"Sanran No Hana...!"

*slash*

Kitsune mengayunkan katana-nya menebas Zoro dari bawah ke atas dan memposisikan kakinya melebar menerjang dengan kecepatan, katana-nya terangkat tinggi di atas kepalanya. Disisi lain Zoro hanya memposisikan kaki kirinya melebar kedepan dan membungkukan badannya, posisi katana-nya masih di tempatnya hanya terbuka sedikit dari tempatnya.

"Shi Shishi Sonson...!"

*sssssting*

*zrakk*

Zoro menutup Wado Ichimonji secara perlahan, dan terlihat sobekan kecil di Kimono putih Kitsune di bagian perut kanan.

"Ahh..."

"Kitsune-chan...!", teriak Koki berambut Kuning tidak jauh dan menghampiri.

Kitsune terduduk memegang bagian yang tersobek di pakaiannya, memeriksa apakah tubuhnya tersayat. Namun dia hanya mendapati sobekan kecil dan sedikit memar di perut sebelah kanannya itu, menoleh ke arah Zoro lalu dia memperhatikan katana putih yang Zoro gengam.

"Kau meremehkanku Roronoa-san...!"

"Kau ingin bertarung, kau sudah mendapatkannya"

"Mengapa kau membalik katana itu?"

"Kau ingin bertarung, bukan mati kan?"

Zoro kembali berkumpul dengan Straw Hat crew bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Disisi lain Kitsune berdiri dibantu Sanji lalu dia membersihkan Kimononya dari debu tanah dan menghampiri Straw Hat crew.

"Jadi kalian ingin segera pergi?", ucap Kitsune sambil memegangi memarnya.

"Ya, maaf ya Kitsune, terima kasih sebelumnya", jawab Nami.

"Sama-sama, terima kasih untuk kalian juga, dan kau...!", Kitsune menunjuk Zoro. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menikahiku?"

"Tch, itu lagi, aku masih punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting bersama mereka dan hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku jadi jawabannya, tidak...!"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali menikahi Marimo bodoh ini Kitsune-chan?", Sanji penasaran.

"Ya hanya ingin meneruskan tradisi clan dan..., lagipula Roronoa-san..., MMMmmMMmm~..."

Kitsune memejamkan mata, mengigit bibir bawahnya, mukanya merona merah dan mengeluarkan suara yang manja. Sanji dan Brook langsung meleleh mendengar suara Kitsune.

"Oi...!, apa maksudmu bersuara seperti itu HAAH...!?", Zoro kesal.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau kesal Zoro?", kata Nami menggoda.

"Kau..!"

"Iya iya, hahaha ayo kita berangkat, hahah bodoh...", lanjut Nami memberi aba-aba.

Mereka mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan Kitsune di tempatnya, Kitsune hanya bisa menatap mereka terutama pria ber-Coat hijau tua menjauh perlahan.

"Oi wanita..., teknik pendang yang bagus, tetaplah berlatih..., gerakan teknikmu itu sama persis seperti orang yang pernah kukenal..."

Zoro menoleh kearah Kitsune sesaat dan dia mula berjalan kembali, Kitsune bingung tetapi tersenyum hangat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zoro barusan dan dia menatap Hiyokuna Tochi-nya yang ada di gengamannya.

* * *

XXXXX

Beberapa saat kemudian...

XXXXX

Semua Straw Hat crew berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan menuju pelabuhan untuk berlayar kelautan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Zoro-san dan Kitsune-san?", tanya Brook penasaran.

"Ya seperrtinya aku melewatkan sesuatu tentang Zoro-bro disini?", Franky ingin tau juga.

"Ah~ iya, kalian tidak ada di tempat pertarungan, kemarin ya..?, jadi begini. BlaBlaBla..."

Usopp mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa yang terjadi, dan hubungan clan Zoro dan clan Kitsune yang ia dengar kemarin pada saat bertarung. Zoro hanya menoleh kearah Usopp, menarik nafas, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tch, tukang gosip", ucap Zoro berbicara kecil.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati tempat pertempuran kemarin padang rumput hijau luas ada di hadapan mereka didekatnya ada tanah lapang dan perbukitan di ujung mata, Usopp terlihat masih berbicara pada Brook dan Franky. Di dekat sana ada sebuah rumah yang tadi pagi mereka singgahi sebentar. Ya disana adalah rumah Hikari, didepanya sudah ada seseorang wanita yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang...?", gumam Zoro yang melihat Hikari di depan rumahnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu menyapa sang pemilik rumah yang melambaikan tanganya pada mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, tentu Sanji lah yang paling pertama menyapa gadis muda berambut coklat itu.

"Kalian sudah mau pergi kah?"

"Iya Hikari-chan~"

"Bisa kalian tunggu sebentar?, aku mau memberikan hadiah pada kapten kalian", tanya Hikari ke semua Straw Hat crew.

"Ya bisa tapi jangan lama-lama", ucap Nami menjawab sebagai Navigator.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau berikan?, aku harap itu daging shishishi."

"Umm bukan, aku akan memberi tattoo pada Luffy-kun. Semua petarung hebat akan di berikan tattoo di negeri ini."

"Mmm...tidak, apa kau masih punya makanan?, aku itu saja shishi."

"Ee?, tapi, tapi..., y...ya baiklah..., huff...", Hikari tertunduk lemas tidak bisa membuat karyanya di badan Luffy.

Sebaliknya dia memberikan makanan yang dia punya dari tempat penyimpanannya, Hikari melirik Zoro dengan liciknya dan Zoro hanya memandang aneh ke Hikari.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kuberikan tattoo, he..."

"Heh?, tidak...!, jika kau memiliki sake, berikan saja padaku."

"Tidak bisa...!, kau kan wakil kapten, jadi jika dia tidak mau berarti kau harus menggantikan...!", ucap Hikari lebih galak.

"Tch."

"Aku pinjam Zoro-kun ya, Luffy-kun?"

"Ng?, baiklah shishishi...", ucap Luffy yang tanganya penuh makanan dan punggungnya dipenuhi barang bawaan.

"Oi, Luffy...!", Zoro semakin kesal.

"Nah, haha sekarang masuk, buka bajumu dan berbaring lah...!", ucap Hikari memerintah.

Sanji dan Brook terdiam mendengar ucapan Hikari, pikiran mereka menyatu, di dalam pikiran mereka tergambar background pink di penuhi kilau-kilau cahaya, dan terlihat Hikari menjatuhkan badan Zoro ke ranjang Zoro hanya menatap tajam sementara Hikari mulai membuka bajunya dan...

*pufff*

Semburan darah keluar dari kedua hidung mereka yang memikirkan kata-kata Hikari secara salah.

"Tch bodoh", ucap Zoro sambil masuk kedalam rumah Hikari.

"Ee..., Tanuki-san... perbannya Zoro-kun kubuka sementara ya?, nanti aku akan perban kembali."

"Mmm..., baiklah...", ucap Chopper kecewa namun meng-iyakan.

Semuanya di ajak masuk kedalam rumah untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, sedangkan Zoro, dan Hikari masuk kedalam ruangan bersekat dimana Zoro dan Luffy dirawat kemarin.

"Lepas Coat-mu, aku akan buka perbanmu dan berbaring lah, oh ya Haramaki-mu lepas juga."

Zoro menuruti kata Hikari dengan wajah kesalnya entah itu memang pembawaan atau kesal sungguhan, Zoro membuka Coat hijaunya melepaskan haramaki hijau bergarisnya, Hikari mengambil pisau untuk merobek perban yang membungkus badan Zoro, dan terlihat lah badan Zoro yang terdapat tiga garis jahitan yang melintang sekarang, lalu Zoro berbaring bersiap untuk di tattoo.

"Mm~, kenapa kau terlentang Zoro-kun?", ucap Hikari yang melihat Zoro berbaring terlentang.

"Kau mau menattoo kan?, jadi cepat lah."

"B...badan bagian depan mu penuh luka dan terdapat luka baru disana, berbalik... Zoro-kun."

"Heh?, luka di punggung adalah hal yang memalukan bagi pendekar pedang...!"

"Ini bukan luka, tapi seni hmp..!, cepat berbalik, kau tidak mengerti seni apa?", ucap Hikari kesal.

"Tch, kau benar benar menyebalkan", ucap Zoro sambil membalikan badannya.

Hikari mengambil peralatan mengukir tubuh dari dekat sana, mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, Zoro hanya menatap acak dinding kayu didepanya kesal, tidak beberapa lama dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja daerah pinggul kebawah terasa ada beban yang membebani secara perlahan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!", ucap Zoro dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang melihat hikari menduduki pinggulnya.

"Men-tattoo"

"Hgh, turun dari sana, memangnya aku bodoh hah?, men-tattoo bisa dari pinggir."

"Hehe..., ini special untukmu Zoro-kun."

"Tch, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

"Sudah diam aku akan memulai, jangan ganggu konsentrasiku."

"Hmp, terserah."

Hikari merebahkan badannya untuk mulai proses mengukir tattoo di badan Zoro, sedangkan Zoro hanya berdiam berusaha untuk terfokus. "Tch. Jangan sampai aku seperti si Koki mesum itu", pikirnya.

Di ruangan lain di rumah bergaya oriental itu Straw Hat crew terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, dan Chopper saling menceritakan tentang pertarungan mereka kemarin, sedangkan dua wanita membicarakan hal tentang fashion yang ada di Wano. Hanya dua orang yang tidak ikut berbicara, mereka berdua memasang kuping mereka untuk mendengarkan sesuatu di tempat lain baik-baik, walaupun salah satunya sudah tidak punya kuping...

"Sanji-san, mengapa Zoro-san dan Hikari-san berisik sekali?"

"Entahlah, awas saja jika si brengsek Marimo bodoh itu memanfaatkan Hikari-chan."

"A..a"

"Ada apa Brook?", tanya Sanji.

"Aku mendengar Zoro-san mengatakan 'turun', lalu Hikari-san mengatakan 'diam jangan ganggu konsentrasiku', apa mungkin..."

*puufff*

*pletak-pletak*

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam...!"

Nami yang menguping pembicaraan mereka menjitak mereka berdua sekaligus ampuh menghentikan nosebleed mereka secara bersamaan.

"Maaf Nami-san~", kata Sanji dan Brook bersamaan yang tergeletak lemas.

"Fufufu", Robin geli atas tingkah mereka.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Luffy sudah memakan makanan pemberian Hikari dan terlihat mulai bosan, yang lain masih terlihat berbicara satu sama lain.

*zreek*

Pintu ruangan bersekat yang didalamnya ada Zoro dan Hikari pun akhirnya terbuka. Terlihat Zoro keluar dari dalam bersama Hikari, tubuhnya sudah diperban kembali, dia tengah mengenakan Coat-nya dan mengikatnya dengan kain merah di pinggangnya.

"Tadi menyenangkan ya?", ucap Hikari.

"Tch, tidak sama sekali."

Brook dan Sanji tetap curiga dengan Zoro. "Menyenangkan?", pikir mereka berdua.

Kelompok Topi Jerami itu pun akhirnya berpamitan dan berterima kasih dengan Hikari mereka keluar dari rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hey, setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku", ucap Hikari pada Zoro yang sudah mulai menjauh berjalan dengan kelompoknya.

"Hah?, aku hanya menggantikan kapten bodoh ini, lagipula itu tetap kuhitung sebagai luka di punggung."

"ITU SENI...! Hhnggh...!, ya sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah merasakan tubuhmu Zoro-kun~", ucap Hikari genit sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Sial..., OI..!, Jaga mulutmu wanita...!, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, jangan lari kau...!, OI...!", ucap Zoro kesal dan juga terkejut.

"APAA?"

Seluruh crew Straw Hat kembali menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke tanah.

* * *

 **A/N: ya ya ya next chapter will be the last chapter.**

 **Tetep ngga ada pairing kok sampe akhir tenang, Zoro punya banyak fans di Wano^^**

 **Thx for Review^^**


	21. Thanks, Farewell

**Ya' akhirnya Last Chapter, Author nulis fic ini karena ngga sabar pengen liat Wano arc di One Piece (Dressrosa lama banget^^) ngeliat Luffy yang banyak Ally-nya bakal seru nanti Wano (tau Luffy jawab iya apa ngga XD). And thx buat yang read, review, fav, follow. Sorry kalo spoiler hehe^^**

* * *

Chapter 21: Thanks, Farewell

"Ternyata benar apa yang kudengar", ucap Brook.

"Wah~, Zoro...", Usopp menggelengkan kepala.

"Zoro, ternyata...", kata Nami sambil menutup mulut dan pipinya memerah.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa?", Luffy bingung.

"Kau supperr luarrr biasa Zoro-bro aku tidak menyangka terrrnyata Zoro-bro 'hentai' haha", Franky mengacungkan jempolnya besinya.

"Hhgghh", Zoro memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya.

"Zoro..!?", Robin tidak percaya.

"Ku hajar kau Marimo bodoh, ku HAJAR KAU...!"

"Sial wanita itu...!, tch, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia yang memanfaatkanku...!"

*dag-dag-dag*

"Alasan Kau Marimo...!, kau apakan Hikari-chan?, Hah?"

Seperti biasa Sanji melancarkan serangan-serangan mengunakan kakinya ke arah Zoro yang sudah bersiap dengan katananya.

"Hhh, aku tidak seperti kau Alis keong...!"

*PLETAK*

*PLETAK*

"Hhh, sudah hentikan... Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi.", Nami menengahi mereka dengan pukulannya. Chopper hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Kau tetap harus menjelaskan ini Marimo...!, ya~...paling tidak menceritakan apa yang Hikari-chan~ lakukan di dalam", ucap Sanji yang memikirkan hal 'lain' tersenyum mesum sambil mengusap benjolan di kepalannya.

"Tch, lagi pula itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah, diam...!, atau kupukul lagi...!", Nami menengahi kembali.

"Baiklah Nami-chwan~"

"Hhh bodoh..."

Tidak lama kelompok Topi Jerami berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan dimana Sunny Go berlabuh, terlihat banyak prajurit yang menyambut mereka termasuk clan Mifune yang sudah di rekrut oleh pihak kerajaan. Clan Mifune terlihat tertunduk bersalah namun mereka berani untuk meminta maaf karena menyerang Straw Hat dan aliansinya.

"Benarkah kau seorang Roronoa?", tanya salah satu orang di kelompok clan Mifune. "Kau tercium bau darah..."

"Heh, penciuman yang bagus kalau begitu", balas Zoro kepada orang itu dengan senyuman sadistic-nya.

"Hahaha, maaf...maaf, perkenalkan, aku Mifune Hattori."

"Heh?,Apakah?", tanya Nami tidak jauh.

"Bukankah kau?", tanya Sanji.

"Ya, aku adalah adik dari Mifune Hanzo. Dan kemarin, aku yang memimpin pasukan yang ditugaskan oleh Kaidou menyerang pelabuhan ini. Terima kasih Zoro-dono."

"Terlihat mirip", ucap Robin.

Zoro hanya menaikan alisnya bingung dengan pernyataan terima kasih Hattori.

"Oniisama... sekarang memiliki pandangan lain mengenai pertarungan."

"Hh, Aku hanya mengalahkan dia, itu saja..."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari pertarungan kemarin. Matanya terlihat lebih tenang, tidak ada lagi ke angkuhan."

"Umm, Dimana dia sekarang?", tanya Usopp pada Hattori.

"Dia ada di desa kami, dia sudah sadarkan diri namun belum bisa bergerak..."

Mendengar pernyataan Hattori. Usopp, Nami, Robin, dan Sanji melihat Zoro sinis, Zoro hanya memasang wajah kesal, mengerti maksud dari pandangan nakama-nya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, dia akan pulih dalam beberapa tahun.", ucap Hattori kepada semua yang menatap Zoro sinis, namun dengan pernyataan itu tatapan mereka bertambah sinis.

"Zoro bukan manusia...", ucap Usopp.

"Monster Marimo", timpal Sanji.

"Tanpa ampun, iblis bodoh...", ucap Nami sambil menepuk dahi.

"Bagus Zoro..!, shishishi"

"Oi...!"

Robin tertawa kecil mendengar julukan yang diberikan pada Zoro dari Usopp, Sanji, Nami, dan Luffy yang malah memuji Zoro. Sedangkan Hattori tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sebenarnya, Oniisama orang yang sangat baik, namun karena dia selalu bersama Kaidou setelah kejadian yang melanda desa kami, sifatnya berubah perlahan-lahan, dan setelah pertarungan kemarin dia terlihat seperti Oniisama yang aku kenal."

Hattori menarik nafasnya dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, saat tragedi yang menimpa clan Roronoa, pada saat itu aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan Oniisama dua belas tahun, saat itu lah Oniisama berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda, dia menjadi haus akan kekuatan karena melihat Kaidou yang menghancurkan desa Roronoa..."

Zoro hanya terdiam tanpa berekspresi, sedangkan yang lain menatap Zoro sedikit sedih.

"Mendengar kalian telah mengalahkan Kaidou pada saat aku bertarung di pelabuhan ini, menjadi harapan dan kabar baik bagi kami. Jadi terima kasih semua, bagiku terutama Zoro-dono. Karena pertarungan kemarin harapanku terwujud, Oniisama kembali seperti yang kukenal."

"Hmp, berarti tugasmu kini menjaga dia agar tidak kembali berubah."

"Ya, akan kujaga dia Zoro-dono..!", ucap Hattori sambil mengangguk.

"Dan pastikan dia pulih sepenuhnya..., aku ingin bertarung lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti, heh..."

"Ya..., pasti...!"

Dengan jawaban Hattori, Luffy dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Yo semua, perrrsiapan sudah selesai...!", ucap Franky dengan gaya super dari atas deck Sunny mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di pelabuhan.

"Ya, kita berangkat", kata Luffy mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Semua crew Topi Jerami menaiki Sunny Go bersiap untuk berlayar. Mereka sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Jangkar yang berbentuk cakar singa sudah di naikan, layar sudah dilepas agar mengembang. Perlahan angin yang tidak kencang namun mampu membuat Sunny meninggalkan pelabuhan pun terasa di kulit. Mereka mulai menjauh perlahan diiringi ucapan maaf dan terima kasih oleh semua orang yang ada di pelabuhan sebagai perpisahan.

Zoro berjalan mendekat ke tiang utama untuk menyandarkan badanya, bersantai atau mungkin untuk tidur. Sejak tadi pagi dia tidak ada waktu untuk hobby-nya itu, mungkin dia bisa tidur waktu saat di tattoo, namun gerakan-gerakan aneh di punggungnya membuatnya susah untuk tidur.

Zoro terduduk memandang jauh ke pulau yang baru saja ditinggalakan, tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper mulai ber'acting' layaknya Shogun sedang bertempur dengan menggunakan armor yang diberikan oleh Kaisar.

"Mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi, kau tidak ingin melihat reruntuhan desamu, Zoro?", tanya Robin menghampiri, melihat Zoro masih memandangi pulau yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

"Tidak, untuk apa?"

"Hmm?", tanya Robin bingung.

"Aku tidak mengenal dan ingat apa pun tentang clan atau pun keluarga, jadi untuk apa?. Jika ada yang ingin kulihat, hanya...seseorang yang ingin kulihat..."

"Tosai-san?", tanya Robin.

Mata kanan Zoro menatap tajam ke arah Robin mempertanyakan bagaimana wanita itu bisa tau tentang orang yang membesarkanya di East Blue.

"Kau bergumam pada saat tidak sadarkan diri di rumah Hikari, Zoro. Kami semua mendengarnya.", lanjut Robin.

"Hhhh..., begitukah?", Zoro kembali tenang, dia memejamkan matanya menganggap dirinya sendirilah yang mengungkap tentang Tosai-san, lalu Zoro mulai berbicara. "Hhh..., dia...yang membesarkanku, dia yang mengajariku teknik dasar Santoryu, dan dia...tewas di saat umurku enam tahun..."

"...maaf Zoro bukan bermaksud..."

"Tch, itu sudah berlalu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf", ucap Zoro menaikan salah satu alisnya.

Pandangan Zoro kembali ke pulau yang perlahan terlihat menjauh. "Hhh Sial..., aku tidak mendapatkan sake negeri Wano untuk dibawa, saat-saat seperti ini sangat pas untuk minum sake", ucap Zoro yang berniat meninggalkan deck untuk mengambil sake persediaannya yang sudah ada sebelum datang ke negeri Wano.

"Menyebalkan, wanita itu terlalu erat mengikatkan perbannya, lebih erat dari yang Chopper lakukan", gumam Zoro yang mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia memegang salah satu lapisan perban dan menariknya dengan kuat.

*srakkk*

Zoro merobek perbannya untuk membuat pergerakannya lebih leluasa. Tidak jauh kuping Chopper berdenyut-denyut mendengar suara sobekan perban Zoro.

"Zoro...!, sudah kubilang jangan membuka perbannya...!", ucap Chopper yang berlari mendekat dengan wajah marah.

"Hhh, ini membuatku sulit bergerak..."

"Marimo bodoh itu memang kepala batu yang berlumut, Chopper.", kata Sanji yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menghampiri.

"Diam kau Alis bodoh"

"Iya dasar marimo", ucap Chopper mengikuti Sanji.

"Oi, kau...!", Zoro hanya membalas dengan wajah kejam.

"Hhh kalian berdua, apa tidak bisa tenang sehari saja...?", ucap Nami yang frustasi melihat tingkah Zoro dan Sanji sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Robin.

"Oi Zoro~, coba perlihatkan kita gambar ukiran yang ada di punggungmu.", kata Usopp menghampiri Zoro bersama Luffy dan Franky.

"Hmm?, ah...ya, aku hampir lupa, awas saja jika hasilnya buruk."

"Ah menyenangkan juga jika bisa ditattoo oleh Hikari-san, sayang aku sudah tidak punya kulit, yohohoho.", Brook juga menghampiri untuk melihat.

Zoro mulai menurunkan Coat hijaunya dan terlihat tattoo yang sangat artistic khas Jepang dengan tanda tangan sang pengukir 'Hikari Bori' di punggung Zoro.

"Jadi, gambar apa yang diukir wanita itu?", tanya Zoro penasaran.

"Awan hujan?", ucap Nami tidak yakin.

"Bukan, itu adalah cumi-cumi atau gurita..., shishishi. Aku jadi lapar..." kata Luffy mencoba membenarkan.

"Um aku rasa itu laba-laba?", Chopper menebak.

"Hiii, laba-laba...", wajah Sanji membiru pucat.

"Bukan, itu suppeerrr monsterrr gorrrilla...", kata Franky dengan yakin.

"Bukan bukan, hmm~ apa namanya ya?, coba Zoro sebutkan apa saja jurusmu...!", Usopp sudah tau namun lupa namanya, dia paling jago jika di tanya seni.

"Hmm?, apa?, Nigori Zake?, Tora Gari?, Tatsumaki?, Ushi Bari?", jawab Zoro.

"Bukan, bukan...", balas Usopp.

"Ah itu terlihat seperti rambut Afro-ku, yohohoho.", Brook pun mencoba menebak.

Zoro hanya memasang wajah kesal mendengar tebakan nakama nya mengenai gambar yang ada di punggungnya. Sedangkan mereka yang menebak tertawa mendengarkan tebakan aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh masing-masing.

"Umm, bukan kah itu Kuro Asura... Usopp?", tanya Robin dan mencoba menebak.

Ya terlihat di punggung Zoro Asura hitam tergambar memegang sembilan katana dengan posisi menyerang, mata merah darah terlihat di ketiga kepalanya.

"Nah~ itu yang ingin kukatakan, hehe tapi aku lupa apa namanya, itu gambaran dari jurus Zoro, sangat menakutkan", kata Usopp dengan wajah ketakutan dan memegang pipinya.

"Hmm, sepertinya gambar yang bagus, walaupun tidak dapat sake dari Wano setidaknya ada yang aku dapatkan, gambar yang pas denganku", ucap Zoro dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya.

"Fufu, imut..."

"Hgghh"

"Oi~, Robin seharusnya menyeramkan bukan imut~, setidaknya kau menambahkan kata 'menakutkan', 'menyeramkan', atau 'mengerikan' di kamusmu Robin~", kata Usopp sambil mengibaskan tanganya diepan wajahnya.

"Ya kita tau hal yang seram dianggap imut oleh Robin, kau memang aneh Robin", kata Sang navigator.

*drool*

"Oi Sanji..., aku lapar, aku mau cumi-cumi..., atau gurita sepertinya juga enak..."

*drool*

"Eee...?, hahahahahaha"

Semua tertawa karena Luffy yang masih menginginkan cumi-cumi karena tattoo Zoro. Zoro hanya memasang wajah kesal, sesaat kemudian dia kembali menoleh sekali lagi ke pulau yang membuatnya mengenal lebih dirinya. Dengan senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya meninggalkan sejenak keceriaan yang ada. "Pulau yang menarik, tetapi melindungi wajah tawa 'mereka' lebih menarik bukan?, Tosai-san...?", ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya kembali melihat semua nakamanya yang tertawa ceria, senyum Zoro bertambah lebar sekarang. Dan keceriaan mereka akan berlanjut sampai di petualangan selanjutnya.

END

0

0

0

0

0

* * *

XXXXX

Jauh di tengah pulau...

XXXXX

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang-orang yang harus kau lindungi... Roronoa Zoro?"

Seorang pria tua memandang jauh dari atas gunung ke arah pelabuhan melihat kapal berbendera bajak laut bertopi jerami yang berlayar menjauh dari bibir pantai. Di beberapa bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutupi pakaiannya terlihat banyak luka lama dan jahitan, di pinggangnya terdapat tiga 'Bokuto' dan dia mengenakan topi 'Kasa' khas Jepang.

"Teknik Santoryu milikmu pun sudah kau kembangkan sangat sempurna. Jika mereka masih hidup dan melihatmu datang kesini, mereka pasti bangga karena kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat."

Dia menarik nafas dan tersenyum.

"Ahhh, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai, saatnya menikmati masa tuaku, ehehehehehe. Sake sepertinya enak. Beruntung sekali Kaidou sudah di kalahkan mereka, aku bebas berkeliling sekarang, semenjak aku sampai disini sangat sulit untuk berkeliling, bahkan untuk mencari sake..., apakah kau sudah menyukai sake sekarang Zoro?, hahaha..."

Pria tua itu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk kembali dari pegunungan untuk mencari kedai sake di tengah desa.


End file.
